Las Profecías
by syndy
Summary: Las profecías hablan de una Elegida que ayudara al mundo en su cambio. Ranma es el guerrero encargado de encontrarla y al hacerlo se enamora perdidamente de ella. Puede su protector amarla?
1. La elegida

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Pero la historia es solo mia.**

**La elegida**

-"¿En donde estoy?"- Akane murmuraba mientras se despertaba aturdida en una habitación, se fue incorporando poco a poco y observó una pequeña mesa con una lámpara junto a su cama. El cuarto era pequeño con paredes de color verde olivo y cerca de la cama, una gran ventana. Tenía dos puertas, una más pequeña que la otra, al parecer alguna daba a un pequeño baño.

La joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana mientras veía la lluvia. El vidrio empañado permitía ver solo detalles de una calle alumbrada y algunas casas alrededor. No le gustaba la lluvia y mucho menos los relámpagos de los grande aguaceros.

La lluvia seguía desatándose en el exterior mientras su mente recordaba los acontecimientos recientes, trató de coordinar sus pensamientos y encontrar los motivos que la tenían en ese lugar. No lograba entender quién podía estar interesado en ella, o quiénes.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta… La figura de un hombre alto se distinguió al momento de ingresar a la habitación. Era un joven moreno, de pelo castaño y corto, con una banda amarilla en su frente. Tenía facciones finas, ojos café claro y boca grande. Cuando sonrió, pudo observar un pequeño colmillo salir de sus labios.

-"Ya despertó…"- comentó el joven que ingresaba por la puerta. Ella lo reconoció enseguida, fue el chico que la salvó de su agresor.

- "Si"- Contestó secamente.

- "Disculpe que la trajera aquí"- mencionó el chico mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza-"pero…"- mencionó el joven del colmillo sin terminar la frase.

-"Gracias"- Respondió mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Ess …tá lastimada?"- preguntó nervioso el chico.

-"No, solo me duele un poco la cabeza…"- mencionó tímidamente-"me gustaría saber qué está pasando y necesito regresar a mi casa, ya es un poco tarde y mis compañeras de cuarto pueden estar preocupadas"- continuó la peliazul.

-"Puede hacer una llamada para avisarles que se encuentra bien…¿gusta un poco de té?"- sugirió el joven del colmillo.

-"Es muy amable, le agradezco enormemente haberme ayudado pero quisiera irme a mi casa"-

-"Puede ser peligroso que regrese"- señaló el joven – "soy miembro de un escuadrón especial de la policía investigadora de Japón, estamos siguiendo a un grupo de criminales y por algunos datos que se nos proporcionaron nos dimos cuenta que el siguiente blanco era usted"- explicó mientras mostraba una placa con el nombre de Hibiki Rioga y las insignias que indicaban el rango de oficial especial de un departamento de investigación criminal.

-"¿Porqué alguien trataría de … secuestrarme o ..?"- miró al joven devolviendo la placa, y enfatizando con tono de molestia y una chispa de angustia.

-"El comandante Saotome es el encargado de la investigación y él conoce más sobre el tema, me ha pedido que custodie de usted mientras él busca los motivos más … a detalle, necesito que se quede aquí",- señalando esto más como una súplica que como una orden –"eso hará más fácil mi labor y no la arriesgaré"-

Akane se quedó pensando sobre las opciones que tenía, primero el joven policía parecía una persona honesta y sincera; estaba casi segura que no le haría daño, pero toda la situación era muy extraña. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con el comandante y esperar alguna explicación que dejara las cosas claras, no quería arriesgar a sus compañeras o cualquier otra persona que estuviera con ella.

-"Tengo que hacer una llamada"- afirmó la joven, levantándose de la cama con determinación y, acompañada por el chico, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba un pequeño teléfono.

El oficial se retiró hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de té mientras la chica peliazul marcaba el teléfono; de inmediato contestó una voz femenina un poco adormilada.

-Yuca…soy Akane… tengo un pequeño problema y es probable que no llegue a dormir… luego te cuento, tú sigue dormida…nos vemos mañana… buenas noches"- terminó la joven con un suspiro. –"_espero estar haciendo lo correcto_"- pensó.

Akane se acercó a la mesa, observando un cuadro de frutas en la pared y un pequeño arreglo floral en el centro de la mesa. Observó un reloj en la pared marcando veinte minutos después de la media noche. Se sentó en una pequeña silla, recordando el acontecimiento que la llevó hasta allí.

Flash back ------------------------------------

-"Iba caminando hacia el departamento que comparto con mis amigas de la infancia: Yuka y Sayuri". -Ese día cenarían en la casa y platicarían de las aventuras de la universidad.- "Me sentía muy cansada, siempre es así los viernes, el cansancio de toda una jornada semanal se acumula al acercarse el fin de semana. Por lo que deseaba llegar a casa y relajarme un poco.

"A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa me di cuenta que alguien me seguía, mis sentidos se agudizaron y traté de ir más rápido… pero el miedo y la angustia de ser perseguida entorpecieron mis sentidos haciendo que mis pasos fueran inestables, por lo que tropecé con un machuelo de la banqueta.

"Rápidamente traté de pararme para seguir con mi camino. En ese momento, un hombre me jaló agresivamente del brazo, levantándome del piso.

-"Que le pasa…, suélteme¡¡¡¡- grité lo más alto que pude y con desesperación, tratando de zafarme rápidamente de su agarre.

-"Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé"- susurró en mi oído mientras chupaba mi oreja, se giró frente a mí y vi su mirada lujuriosa recorrer mi cuerpo.

"Me arrastró hasta un pequeño espacio oscuro. Traté de soltarme de su agarre y grité fuertemente. Era más fuerte que yo, me tapó la boca con un trapo que tenía en su mano. Comencé a ver borroso y mi cuerpo se debilitó, pensé que todo estaba acabado cuando apareció un joven con una banda en la cabeza, golpeando a mi agresor.

Soltó mi brazo y caí al suelo. Observé cómo esos dos hombres peleaban y ágilmente el joven venció al delincuente; de pronto me sentí mareada y escuché cómo el chico de la banda amarilla me llamaba –"¿se encuentra bien… está bien?"- rápidamente y sin que pudiera contestarle, me levantó del piso como si yo fuera una pluma. En ese momento perdí el conocimiento".

Fin flash back --------------------------------------------------

El chico del colmillo salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té y una sonrisa, ofreció una a la joven y se sentó en la silla contigua.

-"Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente"- comentó la chica peliazul-"Mi nombre es Tendo Akane y soy estudiante de la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Kioto"- terminó haciendo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

-"Mucho gusto, señorita Akane, soy como ya lo sabe, el oficial Hibiki Rioga"-

- "Oficial Hibiki, aun no le he agradecido su ayuda… Gracias por salvarme"- dijo la joven ofreciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Es mi deber"- comentó Rioga jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y tratando se verse lo más profesional posible aunque sus pensamientos eran confusos y sus mejillas lucían ligeramente ruborizadas.

Después de un incómodo silencio, el oficial observó el pequeño reloj de pared y se percató que eran 30 minutos después de la media noche. Suspirando dio un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- preguntó la joven peliazul.

-"Sería bueno que durmiera un poco. El Comandante Saotome llegará hasta el amanecer. El cuarto, puede ocuparlo y descansar. Por el momento es mejor eso"-

-"Gracias, entonces descansaré un poco y espero que mañana pueda regresar a mi casa"- comentó la chica –"buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches señorita Tendo, no se preocupe por nada yo me quedaré vigilante"-

Akane se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose a la habitación y antes de ingresar, miró a Rioga y se despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y corrió el seguro.

Rioga observaba a la linda chica mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Realmente era muy hermosa, tenía una estilizada figura, piernas largas y torneadas con una diminuta cintura; pero lo más sublime de la chica era su rostro; lo observó detalladamente cuando se giró para ofrecerle una espectacular sonrisa. Su rostro parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles, parecía muñeca de porcelana, sus facciones, detalladas delicadamente; ojos grandes y de color café rodeados por hermosas pestañas y su nariz, pequeña y respingada. Rioga deseaba probar los labios rosados de la chica más bonita que había visto.

Salió de su sueño cuando se escuchó el seguro de la puerta y en ese instante, caminó al teléfono para marcar un número conocido por él.

-"Ranma…sí, ella está aquí… no le pasó nada, no te preocupes…aún no le he explicado nada, le comenté que eras el único que sabía…lo dejé inconsciente…no me siguió…nadie, estoy seguro… como quieras pero que sean discretos…ok, espero entonces a Mouse…tu a qué hora llegas?... te espero entonces… adiós"- colgó el teléfono y dio una pequeña exhalación, Ranma siempre era sobreprotector cuando pensaba que la habían encontrado.

Él simplemente se sentó en el sillón de la sala y comenzó a leer una revista de política. Deseando que la chica de la habitación fuera la joven que llevaban buscando por más de 5 años, cuando fueron asignados concretamente a esta misión. Era desgastante encontrar chicas con las características idóneas y que no fueran _la elegida_. Rioga suspiró tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de los acontecimientos y concentrarse nuevamente en la revista de política.

-------------------------

En el cuarto conjunto, Akane se recostaba en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño y esperando que los acontecimientos terminaran y que pronto estuviera en su casa con sus amigas. Cerró los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo para evitar cualquier recuerdo del reciente altercado.

-----------------------------------

En punto de las 7 de la mañana llegaba un auto negro y se estacionaba en la entrada de una vivienda en el norte de Kioto. La casa era pequeña y en la entrada estaba un joven leyendo el periódico del día. El chico tenía el cabello negro y largo, sus lentes gruesos escondían unos ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban la vivienda.

Del vehículo salió un joven alto, de cabellera negra recogida, con una trenza larga. Vestía una camisa china color rojo y unos pantalones de color negro. Se digirió a la entrada de la casa.

-"Buenos días Mouse"-

-"Buenos días Ranma"- contestó el joven de lentes.

-"¿Alguna novedad?"- preguntó el azabache esperando el reporte del oficial.

-"Ninguna, desde que llegué ha estado todo tan tranquilo que me aburro fácilmente"- finalizó el chico.

-"Bien…¿Rioga está adentro? - cuestionó Ranma.

-"Sí, está adentro de ocioso, esperando a ver si la señorita se despierta"- señaló el oficial.

Ranma alzó una ceja en señal de disgusto y desconcierto, se preguntó si la afirmación de Mouse tenía otro significado.

-" Hay algo que deba saber?"- solicitó el joven de trenza negra.

-"Pues que está ilusionado"- riendo sonoramente –"está como colegial, creo que esta candidata lo ha dejado idiotizado, no ha dejado de hablar de ella"- terminó el chico sentándose en la puerta.

Ranma evitó hacer cualquier comentario, Rioga era un poco tímido con las mujeres y siempre se ilusionaba fácilmente con alguna. Se decía enamorado de jóvenes que solo veía una sola vez y jamás cruzaba palabras con ellas. Suspirando pesadamente mostró un ademán de despedida al joven de lentes e ingresó rápidamente a la casa.

Conocía perfectamente a ese par de oficiales desde la niñez. El trío fue entrenado en el templo y vivieron juntos cuando ingresaron a la policía especial. Siempre compartieron todo y eran como hermanos. Los tres eran guerreros entrenados en el arte y su misión era compartida… tenían que encontrar a _la elegida._

El chico de la trenza llegó a la sala y observó a Rioga leer una revista.

-"Buenos días, Rioga"- saludó el azabache.

-"Buenos días, Ranma"- contestó levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al comandante.

-"Explícame con detalle cómo la encontraron"- solicitó Ranma-

-" No entiendo"- mencionó el chico del colmillo –"yo la vigilaba desde el lunes y nadie dio señales, pero ayer apareció Kuno en el camino hacia su casa y la dejó inconsciente"- después de un silencio, continuó –"es como si…, no sé, como si supieran todo lo que hacía, como si … supieran nuestros pasos e investigaciones "- suspiró -"Ranma, siento como si…como si… si hubiera alguna fuga de información"- terminó el joven un poco temeroso de externar su opinión, pero no dormir en toda la noche lo había hecho pensar detenidamente sobre los sucesos de ayer.

Ranma procesó la opinión de Rioga, sorprendiéndose de la posible verdad de su idea. Él también creía lo que el joven de la banda amarilla le externaba. Aunque guardó su opinión, pues no quería atemorizar o si hubiera algún traidor, prevenirlo.

-" No lo sé, aunque tenemos que ser cuidadosos"- terminó el chico de la trenza y el joven del colmillo comprendió claramente el mensaje oculto del comandante.

-"Dime qué averiguaste de la joven…" – tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-"Tendo Akane"- afirmó Rioga.

-" Sí… ¿qué encontraste?- preguntó el azabache.

El joven del colmillo se acercó al sillón y sacó una carpeta de su mochila.

-"Ella es la tercera hija de un médico muy caritativo y sencillo, le gusta mucho ayudar a la gente, él vive en Nerima. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía 10 años y desde entonces su padre se dedica a su profesión cobrando muy poco y tratando de ayudar a gente necesitada. Sus dos hermanas viven con su padre y la mayor de ellas se dedica al hogar y las labores domesticas, la mediana de los Tendos trabaja en una empresa como secretaria, para ayudar en los gastos de la casa."- leyó el joven.

-"¿Cuándo nació?"- preguntó Ranma.

-"Ella nació el 3 de mayo de 1990, ese día hubo un eclipse solar y durante el mes de mayo de ese año hubo una epidemia que afectó solo a los bebés recién nacidos y mató a muchos de ellos, pero ella se salvó"- Ranma se sorprendió un poco-". No hay explicación, según los registros médicos la bebé Akane estaba en la misma sala de todos los demás y todos, oye bien Ranma.. TODOS los demás bebés murieron."

-"¿Crees que sea ella?"- susurró el chico de la trenza.

-"No lo sé, pero, en el reporte médico…"- observó los ojos azul grisáceo de su jefe para no perder ninguna reacción-"ella tiene un lunar blanco en el brazo derecho"- terminó el chico.

Ranma se quedó callado. Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes por la sorpresa que le provocó todo lo que había escuchado, pensó unos minutos y se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba Rioga.

"¿Qué forma tiene?"- preguntó con un tono seco.

"El reporte médico no lo especifica, tienes que preguntárselo tu mismo"- contestó el joven.

Ranma sabía que tenía que examinar a la chica, ella se había vuelto una candidata posible según la profecía, por lo que debía hablar con ella y preguntarle algunas cosas más personales. Él se encontraba nervioso, emocionado. Empezó a caminar por la sala de un lado a otro, pensando que tal vez su búsqueda había terminado, llevaba más de 20 chicas que habían sido posibles aspirantes y ninguna de ellas tenía las características totales.

Él había sido entrenado desde pequeño para convertirse en el guerrero protector de _la elegida_. Fue instruido en el arte prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Encontrar, salvar y proteger a la elegida era el motivo de su existencia.

------------------------------------

Akane escuchó la voz de dos personas a lo lejos, poco a poco se fue despertando de su descanso y se incorporó. La misma habitación verde olivo con la ventana junto a la cama.

Observó la luz del sol iluminando la habitación y comprendió que había dormido toda la noche en la casa del oficial. La peliazul se levantó y estirándose se dirigió a la puerta más pequeña, encontrando un baño. Se arregló un poco el cabello y tomó de su bolso los artículos de aseo que por costumbre siempre llevaba consigo.

Después de unos minutos en el baño tratando de verse presentable, se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba a la sala y distinguió dos voces, nerviosa abrió la puerta y se encontró con los dos jóvenes oficiales.

-------------------------------------

-"Ranma… ¿qué pasará si ella es _la elegida?_"- preguntó el chico del colmillo.

-"Tenemos que llevarla al templo"- respondió-"además tenemos que protegerla, recuerda que no somos los únicos que la buscamos, Kuno no se da por vencido fácilmente, pronto dará con nosotros y …"-

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la recámara, interrumpiendo su conversación. Una joven de cabello peliazul y ojos color avellana apareció.

El corazón de Ranma empezó a latir fuertemente y no pudo despegar la vista de ella. Observó a la joven Tendo; era una chica delgada y bien formada. Recorrió su cuerpo sin disimulo… le pareció perfecto: piernas largas y torneadas, una pequeña cintura y su largo cuello. Cuando llegó a mirar sus ojos cafés sintió una punzada en su pecho, justo en su corazón, esos grandes ojos expresivos lo tenían cautivado y no podía despegar su mirada de ella.

Para Akane la situación fue muy similar, al mirar al joven de la trenza, le pareció el chico más guapo que había visto, alto y musculoso, podía observar sus brazos grandes entre sus mangas. Pero sus ojos, azules y grises, era una combinación adictiva, no podía despegar su mirada de esos ojos de esperanza.

Rioga se dio cuenta de las miradas de cada uno, tratando de no verse muy desilusionado, se acercó a la chica Tendo con una sonrisa en los labios y la saludó.

-"Buenos días señorita Akane"-

Saliendo de su ensoñación, la peliazul le dedicó una gran sonrisa al joven del colmillo y respondió su saludo.

-"Buenos días, oficial Hibiki"-

-"Él es el comandante Saotome Ranma, mi jefe".- presentó al joven azabache.

-"Mucho gusto Señorita Tendo"- Saludó Ranma inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero sin despegar su mirada de la joven.

-"Mucho gusto oficial Saotome"-

Con un pequeño señalamiento de manos, el joven de la banda amarilla le indicó a Akane que se sentara en la sala para platicar más tranquilamente. Mientras él se dirigía a la cocina.

-"¿Gustan un té?"-

-"Gracias Rioga"- afirmó el azabache.

-"Gracias, para mí también"- contestó la chica.

En menos de un minuto los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos en la habitación, el azabache se sentó junto a la chica Tendo. En la sala solo se escuchaban los latidos de sendos corazones, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y de pronto Ranma tomó la mano derecha de Akane.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó la chica soltándose del toque del joven.

-"Lo siento, no quise incomodarla…"- comentó el azabache con un poco de rubor en sus mejilla. Se sintió en el cielo con el pequeño toque de su mano sobre la de ella.

-"El oficial Hibiki me dijo que me ayudaría, que me explicaría porqué trataron de … raptarme?"- preguntó Akane.

Ranma miraba detalladamente cada reacción de ella, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil. Tratando de apartar sus pensamientos, desvió su mirada de la joven.

-"Tranquila, nosotros la cuidaremos bien"-

-"Solo necesito saber qué pasa... quiero regresar a mi casa con mis amigas y nada más"- señaló la chica.

-"No sé si podrá hacerlo… mire, la persona que trató de llevársela anoche está buscando a una chica con ciertas características"- explicó el comandante.

-"¿Qué… tipo de características?"- preguntó la peliazul.

-"Primero, que haya nacido un día de eclipse solar… luego, que sea tercera hija de un médico o curandero"- comentó el chico sin dejar de mirar a la joven-"que el día de su nacimiento haya sobrevivido a alguna epidemia extraña"- terminó.

-"¿Porqué buscan a una chica así?"- preguntó nerviosa. Algunas características encajaban perfectamente con ella.

-"No puedo decírtelo, hasta averiguar si tú tienes todas las características"- contestó el joven.

-"De acuerdo, mi padre es médico, yo estudio medicina también, no sé si nací un día de eclipse solar y sí estoy segura que el día de mi nacimiento algo sucedió, que solo yo sobreviví a una rara enfermedad"- señaló la chica Tendo.

-"Bueno, solo debemos averiguar si el día que naciste hubo un eclipse solar"- aseguró el joven tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna–"pero hay algo más… puedes mostrarme tu brazo derecho, por favor"- solicitó.

Akane extendió su brazo derecho y comenzó a descubrirlo. Llevaba una blusa color azul de manga larga, por lo que tuvo que levantar la manga de la prenda poco a poco. El joven de la trenza miraba el brazo de la chica y veía su piel blanca como la leche y suave como la seda, solo podía imaginarse tocándola. De repente sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendiéndose de lo que observaba.

Un lunar blanco en forma de estrella estaba en el brazo de la peliazul.

-"¿Esta marca qué es?"- preguntó el azabache tratando de no mostrarse muy ansioso.

-"Es un lunar"-

-"Desde cuándo lo tiene?"-

-"Es de nacimiento"-

-"¿Siempre ha sido de ese color?"-

-"Si, es un lunar blanco, es extraño pero sí existen…cuando era pequeña trataron de quitármelo con cremas e hicieron estudios, hasta que dijeron que era un lunar"-

-"la forma que tiene es de…"-

-"una estrella, bueno siempre me lo ha parecido, porqué?"- inquirió la joven.

-"Otra de las peculiaridades de la chica que buscan es que debe tener una marca en forma de estrella de color blanca"- comentó él.

-"¿Cree que sea la señal que dicen?"-

-"Sí, estoy seguro"- afirmó-"solo una pregunta más señorita Tendo… espero que no la incomode"- agregó el joven azabache, un poco nervioso –"¿ha tenido algún novio formal o … mm , … algún compromiso con alguien?"-

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás?"- preguntó la chica notablemente molesta.

-"Perdóneme… pero otra característica que debe tener es… cómo decirlo… bueno que la chica debe…ser virgen"- Terminó, respirando agitadamente y muy nervioso, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿QUEEEEEE?… ¿cómo se atreve a preguntarme sobre mi vida sexual?, es usted un pervertido que aprovecha su posición para tratar de sacar información que no le incumbe".- señaló molesta y con el rostro más rosado que de costubre.

Akane desvió la mirada del comandante Saotome analizando cómo era posible que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas. Ella y su familia eran un poco tradicionalistas, no hablaban mucho de ese tema y siempre que le preguntaban sobre ese "tipo de cosas" ella no sabía cómo responder y siempre se intimidaba de los chistes de sus compañeros. Fue catalogada como la santurrona de la escuela, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya tenía o había tenido alguna experiencia sexual en su vida. Ella aun creía que debía esperar a alguien especial y siempre fue objeto de burlas de sus amigas o compañeras. Sentía mucha pena con el joven azabache, tenía mala suerte que el primer chico que le gustaba de esa forma le preguntara sobre su vida sexual.

Ranma se encontraba completamente rojo, era la primera chica que tenía la marca de la estrella blanca y por lo tanto solo faltaba la última parte de la profecía, que ella fuera virgen. Él siempre fue entrenado para combatir, para enfrentarse cara a cara con un enemigo, jamás lo enseñaron a enfrentarse con las personas del sexo opuesto y muchas veces acababa en alguna situación incómoda o extraña. Sabía que ese tipo de preguntas incomodaba a la mayoría de la gente y nunca había tenido que hacerla. Se maldecía por tener que realizarla a la primero chica que lo había hecho sentir extraño.

-"Si, soy virgen"- susurró la joven con su rostro sonrojado al máximo.

**Gracias por leer mi primer fic, espero que les guste... tengo muchas sorpresas aun.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi querido Beta: Gracias mi angel por ayudarme con mi proyecto a pesar de no gustarte mi pasión.**

**Nos veremos pronto**


	2. La profecía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La historia es solo mía.**

**Les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste...**

**La Profecía**

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por el rechinido de la puerta de la cocina, Rioga se acercó a la sala con tres tazas de té y un paquete de galletas. Ranma y Akane experimentaban la situación más incomoda de sus vidas. La peliazul estaba sonrojada y con la mirada agachada, esperando que pasara el momento más bochornoso del mundo. Se maldecía internamente por ser tímida en su vida sexual, cualquier amiga suya diría con tranquilidad ese "asunto".

-"El té está caliente y delicioso, este sabor es mi favorito"-

-"Gracias Rioga"-

-"Gracias oficial"-

El chico del colmillo observo detalladamente a su Comandante le extraño su actitud ya que siempre se mostraba muy seguro y tranquilo pero en esos momentos estaba inquieto y nervioso. La actitud de Akane no era diferente al joven, ella tenía la mirada en el suelo como si encontrara el piso realmente interesante y su cara sonrojada. Todo parecia indicar un momento completamente agobiante para ambos.

El silencio incomodo fue roto cuando Ranma se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el Oficial Hibiki.

"Me acompañas afuera Rioga"- mirando hacia la chica peliazul, sin atreverse a verla a los ojos -"Señorita Tendo, en un momento regreso tengo que confirmar algunos datos".

Akane afirmo con la cabeza y de reojo observo alejarse a los Oficiales y salir de la casa. Se encontraba nerviosa, por alguna razón deseaba tener las características de la chica que buscaban, deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con el Comandante Saotome. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar ese pensamiento y sonrió de una manera tonta al recordar como el Oficial toco su mano y las mariposas en su estomago volvieron a revolotear. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo la taza del té que llevó el Oficial, probando el dulce sabor y sintiendo como su estomago recibía con regocijo el liquido.

---------------------------------------------

Ranma y Rioga salieron de la casa con tranquilidad y el chico de la trenza le hizo una señal a Mousse para que se acercara a ellos.

-"Es ella"- susurro Ranma con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-"Qué?"- mencionaron al unísono.

-"Es ella, tiene la marca"-afirmo entusiasta.

-"Estas seguro, tiene todos los requisitos?"- pregunto el chico de lentes.

-"Si todo… el eclipse, la muerte y la marca de estrella"-

Por un instante nadie hablo, solo escuchaban el sonido de la calle. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y en las consecuencias de encontrar a _la elegida_, los motivos de su búsqueda eran distintos para cada uno, pero todos tenían el mismo objetivo.

-"Ahora que hacemos?"- pregunto el chico de la banda.

-"hay que llevarla al templo, pronto descubrirán que ya la encontramos… Mousse hay que traer a su familia…, Rioga infórmale la dirección de su casa y"-volteando a ver a Mousse –"trae a todos los miembros de su familia, también debemos llevarlos al templo para protegerlos"- mirando al chico del colmillo –"Tu y yo vamos a recoger sus pertenencia a…"-con duda "-donde vive?"- preguntó

-"Vive en unos departamentos cerca de la Universidad de Kioto y comparte su departamento con dos amigas suyas"-

-"Otro problema…"- después de pensar un momento se dirigió al Mousse –"antes de irte a Nerima avisa a Shampoo que necesitamos que aplique su técnica con sus amigas…, requerimos que las dos chicas salgan de la tablero y si les hacemos perder los recuerdos no resultarán dañadas"-

-"La llamaré enseguida y estará en unos minutos, no vive lejos de la Universidad"-

-"Rioga avisa al templo mientras hablo con la chica Tendo"- termino de dar las instrucciones pertinentes y se adentro a la vivienda.

Rioga y Mousse se miraron unos momentos y comenzaron a caminar al carro estacionado. Ingresaron al vehículo y tomaron el móvil, cada uno comenzó a hacer las llamadas correspondientes, siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefe y amigo. Terminadas sus labores se sentaron en la acera, esperando la salida y la luz verde de su Comandante.

-"Estoy nervioso e ilusionado, sabía que era ella"- menciona el chico del colmillo mirando al vacío.

-"Querías que fuera ella…"- comenzó a reír el joven de lentes.

-"No te burles… creo que es muy hermosa, pero… también Ranma se percato de su encanto"- afirmo con desgano

-"Cómo?"- preguntó sorprendido

-"Creo que a Ranma también le gustó"- menciono decepcionado –"lo peor… creo que a ella también le interesó"-

-"Siempre exageras, sabes que constantemente impresiona a las chicas, pero nunca toma a nadie seriamente, ya lo conoces"- Trato de darle ánimos.

-"Espero"- miro con desilusión la puerta de la casa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el árbol que les daba un poco de sombra, la mañana era fría y aunque estaban emocionado por el encuentro con _la elegida_, tenían claro que sus vidas cambiarían, su misión y la de la orden fue siempre encontrar y proteger a _la elegida_.

--------------------------------------

La chica peliazul termino su té, Rioga tenía razón, era delicioso, a partir de ese momento sería su sabor favorito. Agradecía las galletas también, aunque no quería admitirlo tenía mucha hambre y precisaba algo más sólido para continuar su día.

Al ver que no regresaban, la chica comenzó a caminar por la sala, estaba inquieta, era momento de terminar con la incertidumbre y la angustia. La puerta se abrió y el Comandante Saotome ingreso con la misma actitud segura y soberbia, pero independientemente de todo, comenzó a sentir mariposas rondar por su estomago y una sensación de tranquilidad cuando él estaba cerca.

-"Lamento la tardanza… el oficial Rioga confirmo…"- la miro de reojo para ver su actitud-"tengo que ser sincero con usted, la teníamos vigilada desde hace una semana porque tenía algunas características…"-

-"Ustedes ya sabían …"- No termino la frase tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-"Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo con algunas características y las hemos estado rastreando, no ha sido muy fácil"-

-"¿Cuántas mujeres han encontrado?"-

-"Contigo son 21"-

Se sorprendió un poco emitiendo un sonido de su boca y una expresión de asombro. Llegó una duda a su mente, una pregunta que debía ser respondida rápidamente.

-"Entonces… porque están buscando a una chica con ese tipo de requisitos?"-

Ranma sabía que ella tenía que conocer los detalles de la profecía y tenía miedo de contarle algo más, pero entendía que no iría con él sin algunas explicaciones.

–"Bueno empecemos por el principio… Soy Comandante de un escuadrón especial encargado de investigar asociaciones criminales y grupos extremistas pero también pertenezco a La orden de Nara que se fundó hace 1200 años cuando encontraron las profecías de Manyōshū, en las compilaciones anexas a los poemas del mismo nombre. Todos mis antepasados y los de mis compañeros han sido los cuidadores de las profecías. Son 7 profecías que relatan los acontecimientos para el inicio de la _La Nueva Era._"- suspiro pesadamente y continuo –"La primera profecía se cumplió hace 25 años con un eclipse muy especial donde se alinean no solo el sol y la luna, también la mayoría de los planetas del sistema solar…, la segunda de las profecías se cumplió nueve meses después..."- después de un pequeño silencio-" y la tercera nos señala el nacimiento de una chica con ciertas características que se convertirá en _la elegida _que ayudará a la humanidad a hacer la transacción a _La Nueva Era_".- terminó sin perder el rostro de la chica, trató de encontrar entre sus facciones algún indicio de sus pensamientos.

Akane escucho atenta la explicación que le otorgaba Ranma, se encontraba atónita por todo lo que le comentaba ¿realmente era cierto todo lo que mencionaba?¿cómo era posible que existiera esas profecías? ¿Era verdad o se estaba burlando de ella?, no sabía que pensar.

-"Pero de que está hablando?"- pregunto molesta, definitivamente la esta timando.

-"La tercer profecía habla de una chica que nacerá un día cuando el sol se oculta con la luna… que será la tercer hija de un curandero. Su nacimiento será el día en que la muerte rondará por las almas de los inocentes. Ella será pura en cuerpo y alma"- agacho su mirada y su rostro se ruborizo –"la conocerán por la marca de la estrella blanca en su brazo derecho"- continuo mirándola a sus hermosos ojos cafés –"con ella iniciará la esperanza para la clase humana"-

La peliazul guardo silencio, sus mente estaba hecha un caos. Primero, tenía que creer en algo surrealista, en unas profecías que jamas había escuchado. Segundo, aceptar que todo fuera cierto y confiar en las palabras de Ranma. Tercero, creer que ella era la chica de la profecía. Cuarta estaba asustada, sumamente asustada. Empezó a morder su labio inferior, nerviosa, la información que el chico le ofrecía era de un dimensión alterna y no se diga que ella era la protagonista. En un momento dudo si aún seguía dormida y este sería un mal sueño. Levanto su mirada y reflejo sus ojos avellana en los azules… una sensación de confort la embriago y consideró que podía confiar en él. Algo dentro de su mente y de su… corazón?... le gritaba que confiara que él que jamás la engañaría o le haría daño.

Ranma esperaba paciente alguna reacción o palabra de la chica. La observaba con curiosidad, entendía su confusión, si alguien llegaba con toda esa información dudaría y lo más probable es que lo golpearía, no, definitivamente lo golpearía por burlarse de él. Entonces… sintió miedo de que ella no le creyera. Miró a la joven y su mente dejo de funcionar cuando la chica mordió uno de sus labios, ¡¡¡ como desaba probarlos!!!... su corazón se desbocó…ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir así con solo morder sus labios. De pronto sus ojos azules se quedó prendido de los ojos cafés de ella… tuvó una sensación de una gran paz en su corazón.

-"Supongamos que te creo…"- afirmo la joven con un poco de duda -" que tengo que hacer?"-

Al escucharla hablar trato de coordinar sus pensamientos y contestar lo mas cuerdo posible. Aun sentía la sensación de deseo. Respiró y trato de hablar calmado e influirle un poco de tranquilidad y confianza.

-"Necesitamos ir al templo Chion in, ahí es donde se encuentran los líderes de la orden de Nara, también es importante que tu familia nos acompañe…"- el rostro de la chica hizo una pequeña mueca.

-"No…, NO¡¡¡, a mi familia la dejas fuera de esto¡¡¡, no tienen porque entrometerse en mis problemas"- menciono la chica molesta.

-"Tenemos que protegerlos a ellos también¡¡¡… si los líderes confirmar la decisión, tu familia correrá peligro"- le comento rápidamente.

-"Mi familia no se verá inmiscuida en nada¡¡¡"- afirmo la chica levantando la voz.

-"No sea terca… si no protegemos a tu familia irán por ella y puede que sufran o mueran...¡¡¡"-afirmo el azabache.

-"Que¡¡¡- grito entre sorprendida y angustiada.

-"Señorita Tendo…"- tratando de guardar compostura y regresar a su postura-" no se alarme somos grandes guerreros y la Orden se ha preparado por mucho tiempo para asumir la protección de usted y su familia. Necesito que les llame, mandaré a uno de mis hombres por ellos para que los escolte hasta el templo."- la chica afirmo con la cabeza -"Al momento de hablarles no les de muchas explicaciones, necesito que no conozcan mucho de la Orden, ni de que tu eres la elegida, porque pueden estar vigilándolos y correrán peligro"-

-"Esta bien, pero necesito pasar a mi casa por algunas cosas…"-

-"Rioga y yo te acompañaremos"-

-"Ok, necesito hablar a mi casa"-

-"Cuando vayamos por tus cosas les llamarás, así le damos tiempo a Mousse de acercarse más a Tokio"-

-"Muy bien vámonos, voy por mi bolso"-

Cuando regreso Akane le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al joven de la trenza poniéndose a su lado y con una mirada le dio a entender que se encontraba lista. Sin palabras Ranma le indico que salieran por la puerta mientras él tomaba la mochila de Rioga y salían de la casa.

Se encuentrarón con la mirada de los jóvenes oficiales en cuanto cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Rioga y Mouse se levantan para acercarse a ellos.

-"Mousse, ya tienes la dirección de la casa de la familia de la Señorita Tendo?-

-"Si, ya hable con Shampoo, se dirige al departamento"-

-"Muy bien, vete ya la familia te estará esperando en cuanto llegues, recuerda ser muy cuidadoso, estoy seguro que la están vigilando"-

-"No te preocupes así seré"- Saludo oficialmente y se retiro en un pequeña moto.

Ranma camino al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, miro de reojo a Rioga, quien se acerco rápidamente a la chica y la invito con un ademán a pasar al asiento del pasajero.

-"Es mejor que vaya en la parte trasera, así podremos maniobrar más fácilmente"-

La chica en cuestión solo asintió con la cabeza y se metió al vehículo. Los restantes subieron y se dirigieron a la Universidad de Tokio.

-----------------------------------------

Akane vivía en unos departamentos muy cerca de la Universidad de Kioto donde estudia Médicina, comparte el departamento con dos compañeras: Yuca y Sayuri, ambas son estudiantes de su antigua escuela en Nerima que también fueron aceptadas en la actual escuela, las tres son amigas desde la infancia y se tienen mucha confianza, todas trabajan por las tardes y comparten los gastos y las labores del departamento.

Al llegar al departamento Ranma estacionó el vehículo lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada del edificio. Por órdenes del chico de la trenza, Rioga se quedo en el vehículo vigilando cualquier movimiento mientras él y Akane iban por sus pertenencias. El departamento de la chica peliazul estaba ubicado en el último piso, eran departamentos sencillos de bajo costo hechos principalmente para estudiantes.

Al ingresar las llaves de la puerta, la chica se quedo estática un momento. Pensó si sus compañeras estarían presentables o aún dormidas y tenía dudas de que Ranma ingresará con ella o mejor la esperará afuera, sabía que esto causaría muchas dudas con sus amigas. Y se giro para mirar a los ojos del chico guapo.

-"Mejor me esperas aquí, no sé si mis amigas estén… presentables"-

-"No puedo dejarte sola, es probable que alguien este vigilando y necesito revisar el departamento contigo y cuidarte"-

Aunque esto molesto un poco a la chica también la emocionó, por primera vez se sintió protegida por alguien. Un sentimiento de calidez la embriago y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, no dependió de nadie para hacer o sobrevivir a las cosas de la vida.

Con un pequeño suspiro abrió la puerta y al ingresar vio a sus amigas con piyama y sentadas en la mesa del comedor, desayunando. Estas se giraron para mirar a Akane y observaron que detrás de ella estaba un joven muy apuesto alto con pelo negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Las amigas de Akane se sorprendieron un poco, jamás en el largo tiempo de conocerla había llevado a un hombre a su casa menos en la Universidad, ya que ella siempre clamaba que todos eran unos aprovechados y pervertidos. La curiosidad de las chicas estaba presente y Akane vio en sus ojos una chispa de intriga.

-"Hola chicas, perdón por llegar tan tarde… bueno tan temprano si avisar… bueno"- no sabía que decir.

-"Buenos días Akane, creo que traes visita"- pregunto Yuca con doble intención.

-"Ah… sí él es el comandante Saotome"- ambas chicas abrieron los ojos mucho más de lo acostumbrado en señal de sorpresa.

-"Estas bien?, te paso algo?"-Pregunto Yuca recordando la llamada en la noche.

Akane guardo silencio un momento, estuvo todo el camino pensando en que decirles a sus amigas, no podía explicar todo sobre las profecías, así que tenía que inventar una buena excusa y al mismo tiempo no deseaba mentirles.

-"Si…"- afirmando con su cabeza pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-"no se preocupen alguien trato de asaltarme anoche y tuve que ir a la comisaría, pero no me paso nada, un oficial estaba cerca, escucho mis gritos y me ayudo"-

Ranma se sorprendió de la excusa tan creíble de la chica Tendo, él no había previsto este punto, cuando ellas hicieron la pregunta él se quedo mudo, no sabía que decir, pero ella pensó rápido y se mostró serena. Una cualidad más a la bella joven: su inteligencia.

-"Hay Akane, porque no me dijiste anoche, hubiéramos ido a verte, pensé que te habías quedado con alguna compañera de la oficina o ido alguna fiesta o tal vez salido con Daisuke"-

Al escuchar el nombre de un chico Ranma sintió un molesto sentimiento aprensando su pecho. El pensar que ella estuviera saliendo con alguien o que alguien besará sus labios lo lleno de rabia, no podía controlar su estado de ánimo, simplemente estaba celoso.

-"No se preocupen, solo que debo ir a declarar y vine a cambiarme... también por algunas cosas porque es probable que vaya con mi familia algunos días."-

-"Te acompaño"- Dijo Yuca levantándose de la mesa.

-"No, no es necesario… puedo tardar mucho tiempo en la comisaría y no quiero importunarte"-

-"No, te acompaño, no importa que perdamos todo el día no quiero que estés sola"-

-"No se preocupe yo estaré con la señorita Tendo hasta que todo esto termine e incluso si me lo permite"- observando a la joven peliazul-"la puedo acompañar a la estación o a su casa"-Ranma intervino para calmar la situación

-"Gracias"-contesto la chica Tendo sonrojada.

Sus amigas sonrieron ante esta situación… pensaba que por fin había llegado alguien que le gustará a su amiga. Con una mirada de cómplices decidieron no interponerse en el tiempo que la pareja podía conocerse y estar junta.

-"Ok, me sentiré más tranquila al pensar que la protegerá"- Termino Yuca con una sonrisa picara.

Akane un poco sonrojada asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación. Ranma trato de seguirla, pero ella con una mirada le indico que la esperará, él de mala gana acepto, ¿que podía pasar si estaba a pocos metros de ella.?

------------------------------------------

El cuarto de Akane era pequeño solo tenía una cama individual, un ropero y un pequeño librero blanco. Estaba pintado de color rosa palo y tenía algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes. Frente a la puerta estaba una ventana que daba a la calle y un pequeño balcón.

Una figura alta de cabello negro y corto esperaba pacientemente en el cuarto, sus ojos cafés visualizaban con escrutinio toda la habitación mientras meditaba el encuentro anterior.

Por su informante él sabía que la chica era protegida por la Orden hasta revisar las características y compararlas con la de la profecía. Así que decidió ir a su departamento y esperarla.

Era muy hermosa, aun recordaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la chica. Su rostro era muy bello y su piel blanca y sedosa. Deseaba encontrarla y probarla un poco. Su mente comenzó a planear la forma de besarla, tocarla y tomarla para sí. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan poderoso por una chica.

Llevaba toda la noche y parte de la mañana esperando su aparición cuando escucho ruidos en la sala comedor y escucho la voz de chica y la voz de … Saotome. –"Maldito¡¡¡"- susurro para sí mismo y supo que sería difícil salir de ahí con la chica, así que comenzó a idear la manera de salir sin ser descubierto. Miro por la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón y encontró una pequeña escalera de incendio que llegaba al techo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y creo mentalmente su ruta de escape.

Escucho los pasos de la chica acercarse y se escondió detrás de la puerta, cuando ella ingreso y la cerró, se abalanzó sobre ella y tapo su boca con su mano derecha y con la otra le rodeo la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Olió su perfume personal, era embriagante, sintió su delicado cuerpo y su silueta rozando su pecho. Suspiro tratando de controlar su deseo de poseerla.

-"No te haré daño si te portas… complaciente"- le susurro en el oído, acercándose para saborear su cuello.

Akane cerró los ojos con una sensación de repugnancia, era la misma persona que la había atacado en la noche anterior, trato de zafarse de su agarre retorciendo su cuerpo pero lo único que lograba era embarrarse más al cuerpo del tipo. Su atacante solo emitía suspiros y gemidos al sentirla tan cerca, la deseaba en ese instante pero tenía que salir antes que Saotome fuera a buscarla.

La levanto como si fuera una pluma y se dirigió a la ventana, sin soltar a la joven salió de la habitación mientras la chica seguía tratando de soltarse, al darse cuenta que la sacaba de su cuarto pateó con todas sus fuerzas el cristal de la ventana rompiéndola.

"- Maldita¡¡¡"- Kuno la golpeo dejándola inconsciente, de esta manera era más sencillo llevarla y alejarse del chico de la trenza.

-------------------------------------------

Ranma observo a Akane alejarse y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, tuvo un mal presentimiento, no sabía porque se sentía inseguro con solo dejarla de tenerla a su lado. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta del cuarto hasta que sintió las miradas de las amigas de ella que lo evaluaban. Nadie emitió ningún comentario solo había miradas de dudas, desconcierto y de pena.

No se supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó mientras el azabache esperaba la salida de Akane de su habitación, cuando escucho que se rompía un vidrio. El sonido provenía de la habitación de la joven, sin dudarlo Ranma voló hasta el cuarto y la chica no se encontraba, angustiado fue hasta la ventana y logro ver que Kuno llevaba a Akane desmayada hasta la azotea.

Con una fuerza descomunal el azabache salto llegando antes que el chico a la azotea. Vio a Akane inmóvil y un sentimiento de angustia y coraje recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos miraron con rencor al chico del cabello corto.

-"Suéltala y no te haré daño"-

-"Aléjate Saotome, tu sabes que ella es mía y tu no podrás hacer nada"-

-"Déjate de tonterías"- con un solo movimiento tomo a Akane y la acerco hacía él. La rapidez del azabache sorprendió a Kuno y sin poder hacer nada perdió el agarre de la chica. Ranma delicadamente dejo a la peliazul en el suelo y miro con molestia a Kuno.

-"Lárgate antes que te envíe volando por todo Kioto"-

-"Eso quisieras, ponte en guardia"- El joven de cabello corto sacó de su espalda una espada de madera.

Ranma esquivo rápidamente los movimientos de Kuno y con una patada golpeo fuertemente al chico dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Necesitas mas entrenamiento antes que puedas vencerme"- dijo con aire de superioridad mirando a Kuno.

Después de dejarlo inconsciente llamo por el celular a Rioga informándole lo sucedido y solicitando su presencia para llevarse a Kuno y ser interrogado. Cuando termino de hablar por teléfono miro el espacio donde había dejado a Tatewaki y ya no se encontraba, a lo lejos observo a un pequeño Ninja que cargaba un bulto, por las dimensiones tenía que ser el chico del cabello corto.

Se giro a mirar a la chica del cabello azulado y verla sin sentido le causo un pequeño dolor en el corazón. Se inclino junto a ella y levanto su cabeza, jugando un poco con su cabello. El perfume de su cuerpo lo extasío y con su mano derecha rozó su mejilla. Para el chico de la trenza era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Él jamás había considerado tener ese sentimiento que con solo tocar o ver a una mujer. Poco a poco acerco su rostro al de la joven y como hipnotizado miro sus labios y los deseo con fervor.

Akane despertó desconcertada, su ojos se encontraron con una la figura borrosa de un hombre acercándose lentamente a ella, por inercia, ella golpeo fuertemente la cara de su agresor.

-"Suéltame, eres un perfecto pervertido, jamás te besaré, eres repugnante"- Grito lo más alto que pudo y trato de levantarse para mirar de frente a su agresor.

-"Que te pasa…. Porque me golpea¡¡¡… eres una bruta¡¡¡"- gritaba Ranma molesto mientras salía de la nariz un hilo de sangre.

Sus ojos enfocaron claramente al Comandante, miro al chico y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando. Sintió mucha vergüenza, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan explosiva?, siempre pegaba antes de preguntar…o hablaba antes de pensar...

-"Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento.. .creí que era el pervertido que trato de llevarme.."-

-"Me golpeaste, estoy sangrando¡¡¡"- acusó el pelinegro.

-"Lo siento…"-la chica bajo la cabeza, realmente no sabía que decir, estaba apenada. Pero… una duda ingresaba a su mente ¿porque estaba tan cerca de ella?.

-"Estas bien?— pregunto el chico mientras agachaba la cabeza, tratando de controlar la hemorragia.

-"Si no te preocupes, déjame ver tu nariz"- Akane se acerco y miro la nariz ensangrentada de Ranma, saco de su bolsillo un poco de papel y comenzó a limpiar el golpe de una manera muy delicada. –"Vamos a mi cuarto, tengo un pequeño maletín con medicamentos y vendas de primeros auxilios"-

Ranma asintió y bajaron las escaleras de emergencia e ingresaron al cuarto donde los esperaba un cuarteto de chicos. Rioga y Shampoo se sorprendieron con la facha del comandante, nunca en su vida alguien había podido golpearlo. Las amigas de Akane la miraban con preocupación tenía algunas cortaduras en sus piernas, el pantalón roto y con manchas de sangre. De manera inmediata comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de todos.

-"Que paso?"--"Están bien"--"Donde está Kuno"-

Todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a los jóvenes. Ranma y Akane respondieron a los chicos lo más tranquilo posible, explicando el cristal roto, la pelea y la huida de Kuno. La peliazul comenzaba a sacar los artículos del botiquín, con calma y delicadeza limpio el rostro de Ranma y reviso que el golpe no hubiera roto algún hueso de la nariz. El joven Saotome no se quejaba de los cuidados y revisiones que la chica Tendo estaba teniendo con él; simplemente se sentía en el paraíso.

Todos en la habitación se dieron cuenta de la situación, extrañados vieron como los dos jóvenes comenzaban a suspirar levemente mientras se proporcionaban caricias tan tenues, eran tan simples que si no fuese por las miradas y los suspiros, solo se trataría de un paciente y un médico en proceso de revisión.

Shampoo y Rioga se mostraron molestos por la actitud de su comandante ya que se encontraba ignorando por completo la misión, estaba distraído mientras la chica lo curaba. Shampoo le hervía la sangre al ver esa escena que desde el fondo de sus sentidos, la alertaban. Siempre quiso estar con el Gran Ranma Saotome, le encantaba su pose, su fuerza, su escultural cuerpo y sus hermosos ojos. Si alguna chica trataba de quitárselo, simplemente la quitaba del camino, no quería molestarse por la actitud de la chica Tendo, aunque no le importaría darle su merecido por aprovecharse de su querido _airen_, como solía llamarlo en sus fantasías.

-"Tengo que darme un baño"- mencionó la joven sacando a todos de sus pensamiento –"prometo no tardarme, necesito limpiar las heridas y cambiarme de ropa, por favor denme media hora y estaré lista"-

-"solo media hora, tenemos que partir lo más rápido posible"- comentó Ranma con una media sonrisa.

Todos salieron de la habitación y se acomodaron en la sala. Yuka y Sayuri ofrecían a los oficiales algo de comer y como buenas anfitrionas prepararon un platillo exquisito para tratar de bajar la tensión del momento. Estaba nerviosas por la pobre de Akane, el asaltante y la agresión que se llevó a cabo en su departamento. Muchas dudas ingresaron en su mente pero se encontraban un poco asustadas ya que el asaltante había logrado ingresar a su departamento y tenía claro que solicitarían ayuda para vigilar su casa mientras atrapaban al maleante.

Después de un buen baño, Akane se vistió, cepillo su cabello e hizo una maleta, no sabían cuanto estaría en el templo pero era mejor estar prevenida. Salió de su habitación y vio a los oficiales desayunando, rápidamente se acerco y se sirvió un plato… estaba hambrienta.

-----------------------------------------

El sol ingresaba en la sala de la casa de la familia Tendo, aún era muy temprano y no había mucho ruido en el hogar. La cocina era la excepción de la regla, Kasumi estaba realizando el desayuno para los miembros de la familia.

-"Buenos días, Casa de la familia Tendo"- contesto Kasumi alegremente el teléfono.

-"Buenos días Kasumi, soy Akane, necesito hablar con mi padre"- menciono rápidamente.

-"Hola Akane, mi papa aun duerme. Como has estado?"-

-"Bien gracias Kasumi pero me urge hablar con él, es sumamente importante"-

-"Esta bien en un momento te lo comunico"- Termino la hermanan mayor y con desconcierto llamo a su padre a la puerta de su habitación.

-"Papá, Papá… es Akane…, que le urge hablar contigo.."- esperando contestación.

El sonido del teléfono despertó al Sr. Tendo, con disgusto se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, cuando escucho que su hija le llamaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, extendió el brazo y con ojos soñolientos respondió con un gruñido al auricular.

-"Papá, soy Akane, por favor necesito que me escuches muy claramente…"-

-"Dime querida que sucede, te noto algo exaltada, todo está bien mmmmmm"- emitiendo un pequeño bostezo.

-"Escucha papá, tomen ropa y algunas pertenencias tú y mis hermana para una semana como mínimo, pasarán por ustedes en unas dos horas un oficial de la policía de Kioto llamado Mousse Tzu, no hagan preguntas, ni le comenten a nadie nada."-

-"Pero porque?, que sucede?, no podemos irnos así dada más?"-

-"Por favor no hagan preguntas Papá es un poco arriesgado, este oficial lo traerán conmigo y aquí le contestaré todas sus preguntas… puedo contar contigo?"-

El Sr. Tendo era un hombre tranquilo, siempre tomaba la vida seriamente y era un hombre responsable. Su profesión le había enseñado a disfrutar de la vida sin excederse y tratar de llevar el control de sus acciones. Dudaba sobre la petición de su hija, pero al mencionar que se encontraba inmiscuida en un asunto policiaco lo hizo tener miedo de la integridad de ella y sin pensarlo mucho tomo una decisión.

-"Esta bien hija, no le diré a nadie y nos prepararemos, pero prométeme que me explicarás a detalle lo que sucede"-

-"Gracias padre, prometo explicarte todos los pormenores"- suspirando aliviada agrego-"los amo"-

-"también te queremos, mi vida"-

-"Gracias, adiós Papá. Te veré pronto"-

-"Cuídate hija"-

Con un pequeño suspiro, salió de la habitación, tenía que arreglar una pequeña maleta de viajes y organizar su agenda con sus pacientes, pero antes tenía que informar a un par de mujeres que partirían en dos horas, a un lugar que no sabía y para un motivo que desconocía.

**Es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado este otro capitulo y agradezco los reviews que me han enviado... Gracias por leer mi historia Mya23... todas tus dudas poco a poco seran aclaradas, pero si tienes razón..., Ranma trato de ver algun lunar cuando la tomo de la mano, lo que no se imagino es lo que él iba a sentir con eso...**

**Tambien agradezco por tener fé en mi a .x... espero que continue tu interés en mi historia...**

**Saludos a todos lo que estan o han leido mi historia.**


	3. La Orden de Nara

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Pero la historia es solo mía.**

**La Orden de Nara**

Una exuberante mujer de cabellos y ojos púrpura salía de un departamento cerca de la Universidad de Kioto, acababa de realizar la "técnica del olvido" a las compañeras de cuarto de Akane_._ Esta técnica consiste en aplicar presión en ciertos puntos del cráneo para olvidar eventos o personas de nuestra vida. Ranma había ordenado aplicarla a las dos jóvenes para no inmiscuirlas en la Orden.

Shampoo era una joven china, conocedora de la "técnica del olvido". Desde pequeña fue entrenada como una guerrera, ella era una mujer muy fuerte, ágil e inteligente pero además muy hermosa. No era muy alta pero su cuerpo parecía una escultura tallada, con perfectas curvas, una pequeña cintura, anchas caderas y un busto copioso y firme.

Desde hace 2 años era agente de la policía investigadora de Japón, que se encontraba bajo las órdenes del Comandante Ranma Saotome. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, quedó impresionada con el guapo comandante, pero se enamoró de él cuando lo vio pelear en una de sus misiones: era fuerte, ágil, hábil y seguro, superaba a cualquier adversario en las peleas mano a mano. Trató de conquistarlo pero fue difícil, Ranma siempre fue muy desconfiado y no le gusta tener relaciones amorosas combinadas con el trabajo, aunque ella era muy obstinada y no perdía las esperanzas. Algún día ella sería su prometida.

Shampoo subió a una motoneta y se dirigió al templo para reunirse con la orden, tenía que reportar el excelente trabajo que había realizado, tal vez él la premiaría. Comenzó a soñar con una posible cita con el comandante Saotome y su imaginación voló hasta recrear un encuentro romántico y pasional.

---------------------------------------------------------

Akane miraba el paisaje a través del vidrio polarizado del automóvil, observaba las calles y casas de la región. Recordó a su familia, su casa y su escuela. Hace veinticuatro horas tenía muy claro su futuro: estudiaría y se graduaría en la escuela de medicina, pondría un consultorio con su padre y atendería a niños; pero ahora, no tenía claro qué sucedería; cuando llegara al templo confirmaría o descartaría lo que podría ser su destino… ¿Cuál sería su destino?, exactamente ¿qué significa ser _la elegida?_ Esperaba que todas sus dudas terminaran lo más pronto posible.

Ryoga se mantenía callado, vigilaba los vehículos que se acercaban mientras veía de reojo a la hermosa chica peli-azul, estaba muy pensativa… ¿cómo no estarlo?, era una gran responsabilidad ayudar a toda la humanidad a transcender a _La Nueva Era_, realmente era una carga inmensa en los hombros de una sola persona. En ese momento comprendió que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para ayudarla, verla indefensa y necesitada hacía que su corazón se comprimiera y una sensación de protección surgió en su cuerpo y mente. Jamás dejaría que alguien la lastimara.

El joven azabache manejaba el automóvil atento a las calles, vehículos y transeúntes, evitando que alguna sorpresa los detuviera en el camino. El recorrido hasta el templo no fue complicado, llegaron sin percance alguno. Estacionó el auto en un lugar reservado para los sacerdotes. Antes de apagar el coche miró por el retrovisor a la guapa chica Tendo, le preocupó lo que fuese a pasar, deseaba por todos los medios que no saliera dañada.

-"Llegamos al templo"- Señaló el joven de la trenza.

Bajaron del vehículo y una vez que Ryoga sacó el equipaje, se dirigieron al interior del templo. Akane se encontraba maravillada, el Gran Templo Chion In era muy hermoso, estaba repleto de turistas que eran atraídos por la antigüedad del gran monumento. Éste fue construido hace más de 800 años y su gran atractivo es la puerta del templo, la más grande de todos los templos de Japón.

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane suavemente y la guió entre los turistas. Miles de mariposas se fueron formando en su estómago y el toque de su piel hizo que su corazón estallara de alegría, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y la chica peli-azul respiró con dificultad. Ranma sintió la pequeña mano de la joven como un choque eléctrico que recorría todo su cuerpo y se descargaba en su estómago, la sensación fue gratificante.

Ingresaron por la entrada principal, esquivando a los turistas que deseaban sacar fotos del formidable lugar, recorrieron un vasto y hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y arboles hasta llegar al altar donde hicieron una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo su llegada. Entraron al vestíbulo donde una mujer vestida con traje de sacerdotisa miraba unos pergaminos con mucha atención. Se giró para verlos y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a los visitantes.

-"Hijo… bienvenido"- Dijo a Ranma.

-"Hola madre… gracias, me da mucho gusto verte"- Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

La joven peli-azul se sorprendió con el recibimiento… pero su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que la madre del joven Saotome era la sacerdotisa del templo.

La señora era muy hermosa, piel blanca, cabello azabache y los ojos azules de su hijo. Vestía el traje típico de las sacerdotisas y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que transmitía paz y ternura.

-"Estábamos esperándolos…"- Externo mirando a los acompañantes de Ranma –"Bienvenidos"-

-"Gracias…"- Ambos jóvenes realizaron una reverencia como saludo y respeto.

-"Madre… la joven Tendo"- señalando a la chica peli-azul –"es la chica que reúne los requisitos de la profecía y la he traído para que la evalúen ustedes."- Afirmó el joven comandante.

-"Síganme… iremos con la junta de la Orden"- Salieron del vestíbulo y se adentraron en otro jardín, comenzaron a caminar por un sendero de piedra que estaba rodeado de pequeños árboles y flores. Cuando terminó el camino se observaron dos pagodas de la misma arquitectura que el templo.

-"Joven Ryoga, nuestra invitada se quedará en la habitación azul, por favor deje sus pertenencias y reúnase con nosotros después".- Indicó la sacerdotisa.

Ryoga obedeció sin preguntar y se dirigió a la segunda pagoda. La sacerdotisa los condujo a la entrada de la primera estructura, al ingresar la sacerdotisa indicó que esperaran en el pasillo y ella se adentró a una sala. Akane comenzó a sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y sintió que los nervios la traicionarían. Ranma se percató del estado de ánimo de la chica, necesitaba unas palabras de apoyo para disminuir su ansiedad.

-"No pasará nada, simplemente te harán preguntas"-

-"No sé, me siento nerviosa… esto es desconocido…"- Inhaló y exhaló una bocanada de aire, tratando de relajarse -"Comandante Saotome qué va a…"-

-"Llámame Ranma"- Apuntó interrumpiendo a la chica.

-"Ranma… ¿qué va a pasar si soy _la elegida_?"- Preguntó ruborizándose por la familiaridad que le había otorgado.

Al joven Saotome le gustó verla sonrojarse por algo tan simple, esa criatura era una mezcla de inocencia y pasión.

-"Realmente no estoy seguro pero tenemos que protegerte"-

-"y ¿protegerme de quién?"- Preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

-"De los guerreros de Anko, la cuarta profecía describe el nacimiento del _Yami_, un ser que tratará de hacer que la humanidad no transcienda a _La Nueva Era, _al contrario nos hundiría en la oscuridad_._ Se podría describir como tu némesis."- Señaló el joven azabache.

-"Ranma… pero, ¿Qué se supone que haré?"-

-"_La elegida_ tiene que conducir al mundo a _La Nueva Era_"- Pensó un poco-"nosotros no conocemos más que cuatro de las siete profecías, las otras no son reveladas para casi nadie de la orden…"- Finalizó el joven con cierta preocupación, realmente no sabía la respuesta concreta.

La curiosidad de Akane aumentó, las otras profecías no eran reveladas a nadie…eso significaría que contenían el secreto para la transacción a _La Nueva Era_, ¿Cuál sería su papel en todo esto si ella fuera _la elegida?_

La puerta de la sala se abrió y la madre de Ranma tomó la mano de la joven peli-azul con dulzura guiándola hacia el interior del recinto. Observó de reojo que el azabache la seguía de cerca y eso la alivió. La sola presencia del joven Saotome la tranquilizaba.

Las paredes de la sala estaban pintadas de color azul y había una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, alrededor de ésta, se encontraban tres personas; una de ellas era una anciana de corta estatura, cabellera blanca y piel arrugada; otra figura era la de un hombre robusto con gafas, tenía una pañoleta en el cabello para ocultar su calvicie y la última de ellas, era un anciano con una barba larga y blanca, y ojos cafés.

-"Siéntense…"- Sugirió la anciana.

Akane se sentó entre la madre de Ranma y el joven Saotome. La chica Tendo veía de frente a la anciana, a un costado se encontraba el hombre de las gafas y al otro extremo estaba sentado el anciano de la barba larga.

-"Ranma Saotome"- Dijo la anciana mirando al chico de la trenza –"nos has informado que la chica que se encuentra aquí cubre los requisitos de _La elegida_".

El joven de la trenza asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a relatar el encuentro de Ryoga con Kuno, la plática que sostuvo con la joven Tendo, describió la marca de la estrella de su brazo y el segundo encuentro de Kuno cuando fueron al departamento de la chica. Al finalizar la narración, la anciana le solicitó a Akane que se descubriera el brazo y les mostrase el lunar.

Akane deslizó la prenda y enseñó el lunar blanco en forma de estrella. La sala entera se concentró en la marca de la joven y dejó a los presentes sin habla. El silencio fue roto por el anciano de la barba.

-"Señorita Tendo mi nombre es Sasuka Higamu y mi misión en la Orden es descifrar los pergaminos de Manyōshū, donde se encuentran las siete profecías… es un placer conocerla"-

Acto seguido, tomó la palabra el hombre de las gafas -"Mi nombre es Genma Saotome, mi misión es entrenar a los guerreros de la orden en el arte para proteger a _la elegida _ y las profecías"- Al final hizo una reverencia.

La joven peli-azul se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido del Ranma, ese hombre tenía que ser su padre.

-"Yo soy Nodoka Saotome, sacerdotisa del templo, bienvenida"-

-"Soy Collage, la anciana de la Orden y guerrera protectora de las profecías"-

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por la entrada del Oficial Hibiki.

-"Oh…también se encuentran el Joven Saotome e Hibiki que junto con Tzu son tres guerreros de la orden de Nara, los mejores y por lo tanto, protectores de _la elegida._"-

-"¿Eso significa que si soy _la elegida_?"- Preguntó la chica de ojos avellana.

-"Estamos seguros que lo eres, la marca de tu brazo es especial pero combinada con todos los acontecimiento a tu alrededor te hace la candidata más viable para ser _La _elegida, pero necesitamos la siguiente luna llena para realizar una invocación y comenzar con tu entrenamiento"- Comunicó la anciana.

-"Tengo algunas dudas"- señaló la peli-azul-"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"- Inquirió.

-"Tienes que entrenar para que puedas llevar a la humanidad a _La Nueva Era_"-

-"Si, pero… ¿qué se supone exactamente que debo hacer?"-

-"Tranquila, el entrenamiento consistirá en conocer las profecías y entenderlas, además que deberás aprender a defenderte y hablar el lenguaje antiguo… poco a poco tus dudas se aclararán"-

-"¿Y mi familia?"-

-"Ellos tendrán que establecerse cerca del templo y serán vigilados por los guerreros… también tienen que ser protegidos porque el lazo que te une a ellos puede perjudicar tu misión, si caen en manos de los Anko"-

-"¿Podré verlos?"-

-"Cada cierto tiempo puedes visitarlos y pasar uno o dos días con ellos… también participarán en las actividades de la Orden"-

-"El ritual de la invocación… ¿en qué consiste?"-

-"El ritual traerá algunos conocimientos que olvidaste al nacer y son necesarios para cumplir con las profecías, este tiene que hacerse en luna llena y en el altar del templo"-

Aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer, se sentía más tranquila porque sería entrenada para entender las profecías, en las cuales por alguna extraña razón ella era la protagonista. Jamás en su vida se creyó diferente a otras chicas, no era especial, ni siquiera se consideraba bonita y de la noche a la mañana le dicen que es una joven que según siete profecías llevará a los hombres a _La Nueva Era._ Desde el momento que aceptó venir con el Comandante Saotome sabía que esta decisión podría cambiar su vida.

-"Todo será más claro después de unos días…"- Señaló la anciana, tratando de inspirar confianza y tranquilizar a la invitada.

-"Anciana Collage, _La elegida_ necesita que se le asigne un guerrero personal para su protección a partir de este momento"- Puntualizó el padre de Ranma.

-"Tienes razón Genma… a partir de hoy Ranma será el guerrero asignado a esta misión"- Mirando al joven de la trenza, acentuó –"Sabes la importancia de esta tarea, no la descuides ni te separes de ella… a partir de ahora queda bajo tu protección"-

-"Sí"- Respondió con una reverencia el chico de ojos azules -"Además Ryoga y Mousse tendrán que permanecer en el templo para protección de todos, porque en cuanto conozcan los guerreros de Anko que están entrenando a la joven sospecharán y puede haber algunas intromisiones."-

-"Muy bien, así será"- Finalizó la anciana y se levantó de su asiento.

Ranma se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que los demás y cordialmente ayudó a Akane a incorporarse. El ser su guerrero personal le pareció una excelente decisión, su misión sería proteger a la bella joven y permanecer a su lado… aunque él sabía que ese era su destino, jamás pensó que sería tan grato. Caminó detrás de ella, observó su gracia al moverse, su sedoso cabello y su exquisito cuerpo… por unos minutos se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

--------------------------------------

Se movía de un extremo a otro de la habitación, el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba por toda la mansión. La frustración experimentada hizo que golpeara fuertemente el escritorio de madera que se encontraba en el centro del amplio estudio mientras veía un gran librero que abarcaba toda una pared rellena de libros, fotos y grandes enciclopedias. De un ventanal que proporcionaba mucha luz, salió una figura delgada y femenina que comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-"Cállate"- demandó Kuno rechinando los dientes.

-"Hermano tu paciencia no es grande… "- Continuó la fémina con su risa estrepitosa.

Dando un segundo golpe en el escritorio de madera, Kuno se acercó a su hermana y tomándola del cuello la levantó del piso y la estrelló contra la pared. La furia que sentía no le permitía pensar claramente, sus instintos deseosos de destruir reclamaban golpear al ser más cercano para liberar la tensión acumulada.

-"¿Qué te pasa?... Casi me lastimas"- Reclamó la chica mientras se levantaba del piso tocándose su cuello lastimado.

-"Tú tienes la culpa, tu horrorosa risa me desquicia"-

-"Tal vez no es mi risa, sino tu falta de cordura"- Como no obtuvo respuesta continuó –"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Pudiste encontrar a la chica?"-

-"Sí, pero llegó el maldito de Saotome y no la pude traer"-

-"¡Oh!... ¿viste a mi adorado Ranma?"-

Kuno hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la pregunta de su hermana, siempre a Kodachi le había gustado el estúpido de Saotome, la muy tonta creía que era un buen partido para ella. Siempre olvidaba que era su enemigo, todos los de la Orden de Nara solo le traían problemas… bueno no todos.

Ignorando la pregunta de su hermana, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó la chequera… era momento de comprar algunas lealtades y continuar con otras.

-"Sasuke"- gritó y al momento un pequeño ninja salió de las sombras.

-"A sus órdenes amo"-

-"Hagamos algunas llamadas, necesito otro informarte, alguien que esté muy cerca."-

Inclinando su cabeza, el ninja salió de la habitación, tenía que encontrar a alguien que estuviera deseoso de hablar más de lo que debía. Gracias a algunos contactos, pudieron tener un buen informante que los ayudaba a interceptar a las chicas que podrían ser _la elegida_ y casi logran obtenerla. Ahora que ellos la tienen, necesitaban más delatores… debían evitar el ritual, ya que solo Kuno Tatewaki sería el gobernante del _La Nueva Era._

----------------------------------------------------

Llevaban más de dos horas de viaje y estaban entrando a la ciudad de Kioto, pronto todas sus dudas se aclararían. Durante el camino hubo mucho silencio, las cuatro personas que viajaban desde Tokio se encontraba absortas en sus pensamientos y dudas, ¿Qué había pasado con Akane?, ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana tenían que hacer un viaje sin conocer los motivos?, ¿Qué iban a pasar con ellos? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta rodaban por la mente de la familia de Akane y cada uno de ellos tenía sospechas muy lejanas de la realidad.

Después de otros veinte minutos llegaba a un Templo muy hermoso y eran guiados hacia el interior por el agente chino de larga cabellera y ojos verdes. Salieron de un camino de piedras y observaron dos pagodas de la misma estructura y antigüedad que el Templo. A lo lejos observaron a algunas personas saliendo de una de las estructuras y divisaron a la chica peli-azul que conocían muy bien.

-"¡Akane…Akane!"- gritaba Nabiki, la mediana de la familia.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, la hermosa joven Tendo reconoció a su padre y hermanas que salían del camino. Sin detenerse corrió a su encuentro y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

-"Papá… estaba tan preocupada por ustedes… ¿Cómo están?"- Besó la mejilla de su progenitor y se dirigió a saludar a sus hermanas.

-"Estamos bien hija, tú ¿Cómo estás?"-

-"Akane… ¿Por qué venimos aquí?"- interrumpió Nabiki mientras golpeaba el piso continuamente con su pie."-

-"Nabiki"- Regañó Kasumi con dulzura –"No te preocupes pequeña pero dinos, ¿qué sucede?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti"-

Akane mordió sus labios inquieta, era muy complicado explicar la situación, las profecías y su destino.

-"Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con ustedes"- Afirmó la anciana collage a los recién llegados.

-"Buenas tardes…"- Saludó el señor Tendo desconcertado.

-"Explicaré qué sucede… acompáñenme"- Con un sutil movimiento, los condujo hasta la sala donde anteriormente hablaron con Akane.

Todos los que se encontraban presentes siguieron a la anciana y se sentaron en la sala azul. La anciana junto con los tres hombres, explicaron detalladamente acerca de las profecías, de _la elegida_, de la misión de la Orden, de los Ankos y aclararon un poco del destino de la chica peli-azul como _La elegida._

El Señor Tendo miró fijamente a su hija tratando de encontrar algún gesto de mentira, vacilación o engaño. Nada de lo anterior apareció en el rostro de su hija, excepto miedo, angustia y culpa; comprendió que tendría que ser fuerte para ayudar a proteger a su hija y trataría de hacer su carga menos pesada. Nabiki miraba a su hermana menor con cierta aprensión, le dolía pensar en que fuese lastimada o que saliera dañada; tendría que usar todos sus métodos para evitar otro sufrimiento en la familia. Kasumi comprendió la gran responsabilidad que implicaba eso para su hermana y solo pudo sentir mucho pesar porque su hermana llevaría el futuro de la humanidad en su espalda.

-----------------------------------------------------

Apenas platicaron con Akane, su padre y hermanos fueron enviados a una aldea cerca del templo para que se instalaran y al día siguiente, Mousse los instruiría en las funciones de la Orden. Cada miembro participaría activamente en diferentes funciones. No tuvieron otra opción que aceptar y participar en el destino del miembro más joven.

Akane era guiada por la señora Saotome hasta el interior de la segunda torre, se dirigía a la que sería su habitación a partir de esa fecha. Se sentía angustiada, las miradas de su familia la habían desconcertado, sintió su apoyo incondicional pero reflejaron lástima por ella y eso le molestaba.

Llegó a una habitación pintada de azul, era muy amplia y tenía una ventana muy grande junto a la cama. Akane ingresó y pudo ver su maleta en el centro del cuarto, también había una puerta que guiaba al baño. Deseaba tomar un baño para refrescarse y relajarse un poco, su familia la había alterado, quizás porque sentía que no tenían mucha fe en ella.

-"Te dejaré para que te instales, me gustaría que cenaras con todos, ¿cómo te sientes?"-

-"Bien, solo necesito descansar, no quisiera ser descortés pero me gustaría quedarme en la habitación"- Expresó la joven tratando de ser lo más amable posible y agradeció la invitación con una hermosa sonrisa. En esos momentos realmente deseaba con toda su alma estar solar y encontrar la oportunidad de descargar un poco de su miedo.

-"Entiendo, entonces descansa"- Dijo la sacerdotisa saliendo de la habitación.

Akane se dispuso a refrescarse un poco y sacó su ropa, ingresó al baño y se relajó en la tina. Después de una hora la joven Tendo estaba cambiada, sentada en su cama y pensando en el futuro incierto. De pronto comenzó a llover, la lluvia le recordaba el llanto y la tristeza de su vida… su madre murió un día de lluvia. Sin recordar donde se encontraba comenzó a llorar… Lloró por la muerte de su progenitora, por la soledad que siempre sintió, por dejar de lado sus sueños, lloró por todo lo que aún no pasaba.

------------------------------------------

Ranma terminó de acomodar sus cosas y bajó a cenar; se le hizo extraño no ver a la chica Tendo en la cena, pero no preguntó ni le tomó mucha importancia, era probable que ella quisiera descansar y procesar un poco la información que se le había dado.

Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto comenzó a llover estruendosamente y escuchó el sollozo de ella. Akane estaba llorando, la escuchó claramente y su instinto lo hizo ingresar a la habitación.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó preocupado el joven de la trenza mientras se acercaba a la señorita Tendo.

Akane estaba acurrucada en la esquina de la cama, llorando desconsoladamente. Se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa que Ranma no esperó la respuesta de la hermosa chica, solo la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacía él, proporcionándole un abrazo protector y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras lágrimas copiosas seguían saliendo de su ojos marrones.

La peli-azul se sintió protegida con el abrazo del joven Saotome, la sensación de apoyo la hizo descargar todos sus miedos en un llanto constante. Poco a poco fue cesando el dolor y las lágrimas desaparecieron, pero la separación de su abrazo tardó un poco más.

-"Discúlpame"- Mencionó la hermosa chica agachando su rostro y alejándose del chico.

-"No tiene que disculparse, señorita Tendo, es muy común…"-

-"Dime solo Akane"-

-"Akane… no tienes que disculparte, es normal sentirte así con todo lo que ha sucedido"-

-"Tengo miedo"- Confesó la chica peli-azul. Necesitaba explicarle el motivo de su llanto-"No sé porqué yo soy _la elegida_, tengo miedo de no poder hacer lo que tengo que hacer"-

-"Es difícil aceptar un destino que no escogimos pero poco a poco será más fácil"- Concluyó el joven mirando hacia el vacío.

-"¿Tú crees?"-

-"Estoy seguro, cada día será más fácil"-

-"Muchas gracias"- Dijo mientras le proporcionaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Ranma tuvo la sensación de volar, la sonrisa de la joven lo nubló y solo escuchó su corazón sonar a un ritmo impresionante. Levantó su mano para desaparecer el recorrido de las lágrimas anteriores y sintió la suave piel del rostro de la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.

Las mariposas rondando en su estomago aparecieron cuando él tocó sus mejillas, miró los ojos azules y se perdió en ellos… inconscientemente mojó sus labios y deseó fervientemente probar su aliento.

Ranma observó los húmedos labios de la chica, hacia los cuales había creado un fervor casi religioso. Por ello, no tuvo más que hacer reverencia: se inclinó y, por un breve instante los tocó con los propios. Ese fugaz momento, fue suficiente para que el joven viera abrirse las puertas del cielo, mientras una sensación de calor recorría cada milímetro de sus venas.

Akane dejó de respirar cuando el aliento del joven Saotome se mezcló con el suyo, sintió un temblor interno que despertó todos sus sentidos y una alegría inmensa embriagó su corazón.

Despacio y con pesar, sus labios se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos… miles de preguntas recorrieron su mente pero ninguna llegó a su boca. Ranma se incorporó y antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-"Descansa pequeña, yo estaré cuidándote"- Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla se giró y la miró con ternura –"si me necesitas estaré en la habitación de al lado"-

Akane lo vio cerrar la puerta y con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos para soñar. Ranma Saotome sería el protagonista de su sueño.

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade…**

**Quiero mandar un abrazo a mi querida Mya que me ayuda en este proyecto y quiero agradecerle por su apoyo incondicional… simplemente gracias.**

**También quiero agradecer mucho los Reviews de Rmtl Des y de Satoshi que me ayudan a continuar…**

**Anami, no te preocupes yo creo que los consejos hacen que mejoremos y crezcamos, gracias por tu tiempo para leerlo y mandarme tus comentarios**

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon agradezco muchísimo tu fe en mi primer fic y es un honor tener Reviews de tantas autoras que admiro.**

**Además quiero mandar un gran saludo a todos aquellos que leen y esperan mi actualización.**

**El próximo capítulo explicaremos las primeras dos profecías… les tengo una gran sorpresa. **

**Besos a todos**


	4. La segunda profecía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... la historia es solo mía.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me apoyan y siguen conmigo.**

**La segunda profecía**

Sus pulmones aspiraron la fría brisa de la mañana, los árboles del jardín emanaban un delicioso olor a hierba fresca y las pequeñas luces de la mañana comenzaban a iluminar todo a su alrededor mientras su mente solo recordaba el suceso de la noche anterior: el beso, exquisito y embriagante. Sin perder ningún movimiento, el ojiazul siguió con su entrenamiento precisando cada movimiento, a pesar de tener en sus pensamientos a una hermosa chica, no dejaba de repetir sus katas con una perfección indiscutible.

Se acercó a una pequeña banca donde estaba la funda de una Katana, larga y delicada. La tomó con extrema maestría y comenzó con movimientos íntegros y justos. Sus manos se movían cabalmente y tan rápido que muy pocos ojos lograban seguir sus desplazamientos. Desde pequeño entrenaba con su padre y el arte había sido la razón de su existencia. Sus padres como miembros de la Orden de Nara, siempre lo apoyaron y alentaron para convertirse en el mejor guerrero. Después comprendió que era parte de su destino.

El azabache se encontraba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no se percató que una joven hermosa lo veía con anhelo. Cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona, reaccionó rápido y de un solo salto se encontró a un lado de la chica de cabello púrpura.

-"Shampoo… buenos días"- saludando con un movimiento de su mano.

-"Buenos días"- saludó la joven pelipúrpura mirando de reojo su cabello negro, sedoso y largo, atado por una desordenada trenza. Su camisa roja estaba repleta de sudor y se pegaba como una segunda piel a su pecho, sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por un pedazo de piel atada, dándole un toque de guerrero muy sensual.

-"¿Cómo te fue ayer?"- preguntó guardando su espada en su funda y dejándole en la pequeña banca del jardín.

-"Muy bien, el trabajo fue terminado, sólo que tuve que desviarme un momento por algunos compromisos, por lo que llegué un poco tarde ayer"-

-"No te preocupes, sé que puedo confiar en ti, siempre has sido una excelente policía y cumples cabalmente tus misiones"-.

-"Sabes que me encanta estar a tus órdenes"-afirmó con un toque de sensualidad en su voz.

-"Es bueno saberlo"-confirmó con una voz gruesa y cierta picardía en su mirada. Ranma sabía que la muchacha trataba de seducirlo y aunque le parecía guapa no le interesaba en otros ámbitos y mucho menos ahora que tenía una hermosa joven peliazul en sus pensamientos pero no le desagradaba coquetear con Shampoo porque lo hacía sentirse deseado.

Con mucha gracia y sensualidad, Shampoo se acercó al ojiazul y le dio un abrazo deslizando todos sus atributos por su musculoso cuerpo, creyendo que el joven comandante por fin había reaccionado y se había decidido a tener algo más con ella.

Ranma se desconcertó con el acercamiento de la chica, sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraron y su sangre comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo. Nunca Shampoo se había comportado de esa manera, así que el joven Saotome no sabía ni cómo actuar, ni cómo evitar esa situación.

-"¿Quee… haaacess..?"- preguntó el joven nervioso y completamente paralizado con la miraba fija un árbol del templo.

-"Vamos a otro lado… solos"- pidió la pelipúrpura con una voz sensual y ronca.

La demanda de la joven desconcertó aun más al chico de la trenza. Su mente trató de articular algún comentario que le liberara del abrazo y del compromiso sin perjudicar la relación con Shampoo, pero antes que pudiera emitir palabra alguna, la curvilínea malinterpretó el silencio y lo besó.

------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación de Akane se encontraba iluminada por el astro rey, ella se vestía para dar un paseo matutino por los jardines del Templo. Pensó que tal vez encontraría al joven comandante por el sendero, su corazón demandaba ver sus ojos y aspirar su olor. Desde el beso de la noche anterior, sus pensamientos eran confusos, quería despejar su mente y darle nombre a la emoción que él despertaba en su pecho.

Al salir del Templo, observó al dueño de sus pensamientos con la joven policía que conoció en su departamento. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la chica se embarró sugerentemente en el cuerpo de Ranma y éste no hizo ningún movimiento de incomodidad o desacuerdo ante tal acción. Al mirarlos, Akane sintió un frío intenso recorrer su cuerpo pero el sentimiento de decepción penetró en su mente y corazón cuando observó el beso del joven con la chica.

La hermosa chica peliazul solo pudo correr precipitadamente al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la pareja, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas y su corazón se llenó de desilusión y engaño. Ranma había jugado con ella, era el pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Se desplomó detrás de un árbol de tronco ancho. Lloró por un tiempo, su mente comenzó a pensar en miles de razones por las cuales él lo hizo; sería por su belleza, figura o simplemente su derrochada sensualidad; algo con lo que jamás podría competir. Continuó un tiempo más desvalorizándose, su baja autoestima le jugó cruelmente, sintiéndose fea y desmotivada. Después de un tiempo trató de estabilizar sus emociones para evitar que alguien viera su corazón roto.

El jardín era un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de árboles muy antiguos que hacían juego con el magnífico Templo, había pequeñas piedras cerca del camino que delineaban el sendero, el viento movía suavemente su copa y sintió que sus lágrimas eran llevadas por el aire, tratando de limpiar su rostro y su tristeza.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- preguntó un chico alto, de cabello corto y negro, en su cabeza tenía una banda blanca y sus ojos eran azul oscuro.

-"Si"- fue la única respuesta que emitió la chica, bajando su mirada.

-"No te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"Tendo Akane"- contestó la peliazul, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-"Mucho gusto señorita Akane, mi nombre es Shinnosuke"-

-"Igualmente"- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, que dejó atontado al chico.

-"Tienes una hermosa sonrisa"-

Akane no expresó agradecimiento pero una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro, mostrando más finas sus facciones y una luz en sus ojos. Se levantó de la hierba donde estaba sentada y se acercó a una fuente mirando de reojo al chico.

-"De dónde vienes?"- preguntó Shinnosuke.

-"Vengo de Kioto"-

-"¡Tú eres _la elegida_!"- afirmó sorprendido ante la revelación.

-"Eso me han dicho"- comentó Akane bajando la mirada.

Shinnosuke no salía de su asombro, la chica que tenía delante de él, era _la elegida_. Todos los comentarios sobre ella eran verdad, era excesivamente hermosa. Sus delicadas formas tentaban hasta al más puritano de los hombres y sus ojos eran dos hermosos orbes cafés que junto con su sonrisa serían capaces de detener una guerra entre dos poblaciones.

-"¿Tú… qué eres de aquí?"- preguntó la peliazul con dulzura en su voz

-"Yo también pertenezco a la orden, si es tu pregunta"-

La chica no emitió ningún comentario solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía detenidamente al joven. Shinnosuke debía ser unos cuantos años mayor que ella, tenía una figura atlética y era muy alto. Su piel blanca hacía un perfecto contraste con un pelo tan negro como la noche y unos hermosos luceros de azul profundo le recordaban el cielo en la oscuridad. Se ruborizó un poco al ver que el joven había descubierto cómo lo recorría.

-"Eres un guerrero"- afirmó y sus ojos miraban el agua de la fuente.

-"Si también soy un guerrero entrenado para protegerte, pero me he enfocado más al cuidado de los pergaminos y su traducción"- mirando de reojo los labios de la joven –"mi abuelo es el encargado de la traducción de los pergaminos, el día de ayer lo conociste en la junta de los ancianos"-

-"¡Tu abuelo es el anciano de barba blanca!"- afirmó la joven –"no te pareces nada"-

-"¿Claro que no!, me lleva como por 100 años"- concluyó el chico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Sí claro, eso es seguro, pero no tienes ningún parecido con él"- mirando las facciones del joven.

-"Dejemos de hablar de mi abuelo"- solicitó mientras se acercó un poco a la chica Tendo –"cuéntame un poco de ti"- solicitó el chico de ojos azules.

-"Mi vida no es interesante… bueno al menos hace dos días"- emitiendo una grandiosa sonrisa.

Shinnosuke estaba fascinado con _la elegida_, su abuelo le mencionó que esa chica irradiaba no solo belleza física, sino también un brillo espiritual. Para él no había diferencias, la mayoría de las jóvenes que conocía eran guapas o incluso hermosas pero no había la pureza y sencillez de la chica que tenía enfrente, se veía tan inocente y al mismo tiempo esparcía una increíble sensualidad que cegaba todos los sentidos.

Ese dúo que apenas se conoció comenzó a platicar con tanto entusiasmo, que poco a poco incluyó todo tipo de temas: la comida, el jardín, los amigos y la orden; las horas pasaron desapercibidas por ellos y solo el rugido de sus estómagos les hizo percatarse de que tenía que presentarse a tomar alimento y comenzar con sus labores cotidianas. Con una sonrisa en sus labios invitó cordialmente a la joven peliazul a incorporarse y dirigirse a las pagodas.

-----------------------------------------

En la gran mansión Tatewaki, Kuno desayunaba con su hermana y otros jóvenes, líderes del clan de Anko. El comedor era una habitación muy amplia con techo alto y gruesas paredes, la mesa rectangular era de madera muy larga y sobre las paredes había retratos antiguos que mostraban el gran linaje Tatewaki. Había mucho silencio en la mesa y las miradas de cada uno de los miembros se fijaron en el joven de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros, todos expectantes frente a los sucesos actuales.

-"¡Dejen de mirarme!"- mencionó Kuno molesto y levantándose de su asiento.

-"Perdón pero solo necesitamos que nos informes"- afirmó uno de los presentes.

-"¡Ya los cité a una junta dentro de una hora!, ahí explicaré los avances de la Orden, por el momento, ¡Déjenme desayunar tranquilo!"- mencionaba con los dientes apretados y con fuego en su mirada.

-"Recuerda que aunque seas _el Yami_, tienes que obedecer y seguir los lineamientos del clan, aun no eres tan fuerte como alguno de nosotros y sabes que nos necesitas"- sentenció un anciano con grandes ojos y tan corto de estatura que denotaba la cantidad de años que tenía en su cuerpo.

-"Lo sé maestro, pero las cosas no han salido como quisiera y el acoso de los guerrero no ayuda a mi buen humor"-

-"Desayuna tranquilo, pronto habrá respuestas"- sin emitir otra palabra se levantó del asiento y con una fuerte mirada indicó que dejaran solo al chico para evitar cualquier otro enfrentamiento.

En el comedor solo le hicieron compañía su hermana Kodachi y su fiel sirviente Sasuke.

-"Pensé que la visita nocturna de tu amiga te pondría de mejor humor, hermanito"-

-"No era la compañía que deseaba, eso es todo"- respondió el joven mirando su plato y apretando sus dientes.

-"¡Vaya hermano!, eres más complicado de lo que creí"- externó ella junto con una sonrisa.

-"Por favor, no tengo ánimo para cinismos"- refutó él, dejando los cubierto por un lado.

-"Entonces te dejo solo, tengo cosas que hacer"- se levantó de la mesa y contoneándose al caminar salió de la habitación.

-"Sasuke, después de la junta voy a solicitar tu apoyo para visitar el templo, necesito a _la elegida _conmigo, organiza todo y espero tu reporte después de la junta con el clan"-.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el pequeño sirviente caminó seguro y firme a organizar la embestida a la base de la Orden de Nara. El comportamiento de su amo lo había dejado sorprendido, aunque siempre fue un niño mimado y testarudo, jamás había retado a los guerreros del clan, algo raro le estaba pasando a su señor y era mejor estar al tanto de sus actividades, porque pronto lo averiguaría y evitaría a toda costa cualquier daño al que pudiera caer. Sin evitar pensar en un sin número de probabilidades, dio algunas órdenes a los pequeños ninjas que tenía al servicio de la casa Tatewaki.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ya la había buscado por todas partes y no lograba encontrarla, esperaba que no hubiese salido fuera del templo, ella era perseguida por muchas personas y corría peligro contante. Comenzó a angustiarse y es que el simple pensamiento de que fuera llevada lejos de él creaba una sensación de abandono. Ingresó al comedor para continuar su búsqueda y de pasada alimentar su cuerpo. No comprendía sus sentimientos; tenía menos de dos días de haberla conocido pero sentía que era parte de él. No sabía que una mujer pudiera levantar ese tipo de alteraciones en un hombre. Con Shampoo era distinto, ella era muy sensual pero jamás despertó algo siquiera efímero de lo que la peliazul le hacía sentir. La joven china era fiereza erótica pero Akane era inocencia seductora, su cuerpo y mente la clamaban junto a él. El beso que Shampoo erróneamente entregó al joven azabache no lo llevó ni siquiera a elevar sus pies del suelo, la comparación era abismal de las estrella a la tierra, entre una y la otra.

Mirando a la entrada del comedor, observó a la joven peliazul que ingresaba sonriendo y acompañada de un guerrero. Su sangre hirvió y sus ojos chispearon. Sin preámbulos se acercó a la chica, sus dientes apretados y sus facciones endurecidas reclamaron lo que su corazón deseaba.

-"¡¿Dónde estabas?!"- preguntó sin detenerse a mirarla, con voz gruesa y enronquecida.

-"No tengo porqué darte explicaciones"- comentó la chica con el ceño fruncido y la mirada enardecida.

-"¡TIENES QUE DECIRME!, se supone que soy tu protector, no puedes andar sola sin mi"- gritó Ranma sin poder esconder la molestia por su respuesta.

-"Nadie me comentó que tuvieras que estar como perro faldero detrás de mi"-

-"¡NO SOY NINGUN PERRO!"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó una pared que cayó destrozada en un segundo, dejando a los presentes impresionados.

Hubo un gran silencio en el comedor, de pronto Akane comprendió que se había extralimitado, sus emociones dejaron que gobernara su buen juicio y debía arreglar la situación. Así que tratando de calmar lo sucedido tomó a Ranma de una mano y lo condujo fuera del recinto.

Ranma no pudo controlarse, desde que la vio ingresar con el joven, su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo y no tuvo más control de sus acciones. Cuando el suave contacto de su mano lo llevó a los jardines, su mente le gritaba que la invocara como suya. El Azabache la jaló posesivamente hasta él, la aprisionó contra la pared y la besó de manera agresiva, anhelando sus labios y la grata sensación de poseerla.

Él despertaba sus más arcaicos sentidos, el beso que le ofrecía no era dulce ni tierno, estaba colmado de pasión y ansiedad, como si quisiera marcarla. Los sentidos de Akane se desconcertaron y lo único que logró hacer la joven fue corresponderle con la misma pasión. La miel de sus labios y el aliento de su boca la transportaban a un mundo dulce y benévolo donde no había maldad, el dolor o sufrimiento y todas esas emociones diferentes al amor no existían. Por un instante eran solo dos seres que se ¿¡amaban!?.

Por unos momentos saborearon el dulce de sus bocas y la respiración del otro, el beso poco a poco cambió de angustioso a dulce y ambos deseaban prolongar por más tiempo ese paraíso que solo los enamorados comparten cuando comunican sus almas en su beso.

Pero el aire se terminó y tuvieron que separarse con pesar y desánimo. La pareja trataba de recuperar la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus rostros se enrojecieron enormemente por los besos tan apasionados y entregados que hace unos instantes los trasladaron al edén.

-"Discúlpame no debí ser tan grosera"- Akane fue la primera en hablar.

-"También acepta mi disculpa, no pensaba lo que decía o hacía, Akane"- su nombre fue pronunciado suavemente acariciándolo con la voz.

-"Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer"- mencionó alegre, tratando de evitar las sensaciones que él despertaba.

-"Espera, me gustaría que habláramos de esto"-

-"Tal vez después de desayunar, muero de hambre"- caminó hacía el ingreso del comedor.

-"Pero hablaremos después, recuérdalo…"- señaló el azabache colocándose al lado de la chica –"y por tu seguridad, no te vayas sin avisarme"-

-"Lo sé"- contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

--------------------------------------------------------

El comedor del Templo era una gran estancia pintada de verde, con un enorme y antiguo candelabro colgado en el centro de la habitación, en un extremo había una barra larga donde se tomaban los alimentos en unas charolas y esparcidos por el resto del salón, mesas redondas con varias sillas, que eran utilizadas por los comensales para degustar los alimentos. Rioga se había reunido con Mousse a desayunar en el comedor del Templo. Al ingresar fueron abarrotados por muchas preguntas de diferentes miembros de la Orden, solicitando información de _la elegida_. El rumor de que había sido encontrada por fin, se había esparcido por todos los integrantes. Ambos jóvenes eran líderes y maestros de diferentes guerreros, eran conocidos por sus extraordinarios dones en el arte, su fidelidad a la Orden y su sencillez. Además todos en el Templo conocían la complicidad que había con el fuerte líder de los guerreros: Ranma Saotome. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, su labor era compartida y su amistad inquebrantable. Si alguien sabía qué pasaba en estos momentos eran ellos, así que era muy simple acercarse y tratar de conocer más acerca de ella.

Ambos jóvenes trataron de evadir las preguntas pero era casi imposible. Cuando comenzaron a solicitar más información sobre la "hermosa elegida", Ranma ingresaba al comedor, por lo que, todos los colegas simplemente se alejaron para evitar la reprimenda del artista marcial. Tanto Rioga como Mousse esperaban la incorporación de Saotome a la mesa cuando él simplemente se deslizó a la entrada y comenzó una discusión acalorada con la chica Tendo. Jamás había perdido los estribos hasta ese día que con un grito exagerado, lleno de rabia, golpeó una pared, dejando a todos los espectadores desconcertados y pensativos. El silencio en la sala hizo que el joven Hibiki se levantara de su lugar y se dirigiera a la entrada para calmar al aguerrido líder, cuando la hermosa joven con una simple caricia lo llevó fuera del comedor.

La habitación se convirtió en un lugar muy tensó, miradas asombradas y sonrisas burlonas abundaron en el recinto cuando los jóvenes salieron de él. Rioga regresó en silencio hasta la mesa de su amigo sin emitir comentario alguno pero con sus miradas preguntaron más que con palabras, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Cómo es posible que Ranma tuviera ese arranque?, eran las preguntas emitidas por sus ojos, pero la interrogante más importante de todas fue expresada por el chico del colmillo.

-"¿Qué traen esos dos?"-

-"Creo que esa chica trae de cabeza a nuestro comandante, ¿eh?"- acentuó el chico de los anteojos mientras mordía un pan.

-"¿Crees que le guste la chica?"-

-"¿A quién no?"- preguntó Mousse después de tomar su vaso de leche –"todos los que la han conocido están babeando por ella… bueno la verdad es que yo no"- dijo con un tono de voz melancólico.

-"Tienes razón es muy hermosa, me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi…"- afirmó con un suspiro y sus ojos destellaron una chispa.

-"Tú, te enamoras fácilmente"-

-"Es diferente… ella realmente me gusta muchísimo más que cualquier otra que haya conocido"-

-"En ese caso, tendrás competencia y creo que será de las difíciles"- advirtió Mousse señalando a la puerta del comedor.

Rioga observó a la joven peliazul y al azabache ingresar al comedor como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, tomaron sus alimentos en una charola y se dirigieron a la mesa de ellos.

Akane no quiso sentarse sola con el azabache, tenía cierta molestia por dejarse besar tan fácilmente, porque hace poco lo vio con la chica policía y ella simplemente ignoró esto cuando la besó tan apasionadamente. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se estaba convirtiendo en… ¿una chica fácil?, nunca había dejado que ningún hombre se propasara con ella, incluso eran pocas sus experiencias con el sexo opuesto, entonces ¿Porqué él despertaba un deseo incontrolable?

Ranma quería explicarle a la chica Tendo lo que estaba experimentando, quería aclararle que él jamás se comportaba de esa manera con nadie excepto con ella. Deseaba que conociera la sensación que ella estaba despertando en su corazón. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas antes que algo las complicara y lo alejaran de ella. La siguió calladamente hasta la mesa de sus amigos y colegas.

-"¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?"-

-"Claro"-

-"Gracias"- la peliazul y el azabache acomodaron sus charolas en la mesa y comenzaron a degustar el desayuno, sin levantar sus miradas ni observar alrededor.

-"¿Cómo te has sentido?"- preguntó de pronto el joven Mousse.

-"Nerviosa pero me han tratado bien"- contestó la joven mirando al chico –"gracias por traer a mi familia sana y salva"-

-"No me agradezcas, simplemente es mi trabajo… aunque deberé quejarme contigo"-

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó angustiada la hermosa chica.

-"Una de tus hermanas me quería asesinar con su mirada y creo que no le caí mucho en gracia"-

-"Lo siento, Nabiki es una mujer… complicada"-

-"Sí, creo que esa palabra la describe"- afirmó el chico de lentes soltando una carcajada.

El ambiente entre los presentes se aligeró y comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales. Iniciaron con la narración de las aventuras que tenían cuando eran niños, sus travesuras se había convertido en leyendas y mitos. Akane no dejaba de reír imaginando cada ocurrencia de sus compañeros. De vez en cuando cada uno de ellos miraba al vacío recordando el momento con más precisión y deseando que todas las cosas que ocurren en la vida fueran tan simples como los momentos de la niñez. Cuando se encontraban absortos en los recuerdos llegó un mensajero de la anciana solicitando la presencia de Ranma y Akane, por lo que los señalados se levantaron y salieron del comedor.

----------------------------------------------------

Las pagodas del templo Chion- in, eran las típicas estructuras de un santuario, los jardines adornaban los alrededores haciendo los sacrificios y rezos más placenteros. Las dos pagodas al final del templo eran utilizadas desde hace mucho tiempo como base general de la Orden de Nara. Los guerreros eran entrenados en una pequeña aldea muy cerca del Templo y la mayoría de ellos habitaba en ella. Los líderes de la Orden eran los que se encontraban la mayor parte del tiempo en el Santuario, los rollos Manyōshū eran guardados ahí y ellos eran los encargados de resguardarlos.

La anciana Collage era la líder de la Orden, sus conocimientos se basaban en la experiencia y el estudio de los rollos. Su destino era encontrar a _la elegida_ para que la humanidad lograra ingresar a la Nueva Era, su trabajo era entrenarla para enfrentar la difícil tarea de encontrar la puerta del nuevo tiempo y dirigir a los hombres a un mejor destino. El problema era que no conocía el proceso real, solo la teoría, pero sabía que _la elegida_ hallaría en las profecías la forma de hacerlo.

La habitación era blanca, tenía dos mesas rectangulares altas junto a la pared, dos sillones negros y un gran espejo en la pared central. La sala principal era el centro de reunión de la anciana Collage y siempre se encontraba sentada en un sillón. La matriarca deseaba comenzar con el entrenamiento de _la elegida_ por lo que solicitó la presencia de Ranma y Akane, era momento de explicar las primeras profecías a la chica e iniciar sus conocimientos para completar el ritual de invocación. Después de algunos minutos ingresaron a la sala las dos figuras esperadas por la anciana.

-"Bienvenidos, por favor siéntense"-

-"Gracias…"-

-"El día de ayer te informé que tendrías que ser entrenada y como parte de la preparación debes conocer las profecías"-fijó su mirada en la joven, tratando de encontrar alguna duda en sus ojos –"Es momento que conozcas las bases principales de la Orden"- mencionó la anciana con formalidad –"Hace mil 200 años se encontraron los rollos Manyōshū, en los escritos había poemas y narraciones exquisitas que pronto se convirtieron en maravillas literarias. 200 años después un escrito fue estudiado detenidamente por un hombre que descubrió algunas claves en los rollos: Ōtomo No Yakamochi."- se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a saltar alrededor de la sala en su largo bastón de madera. –"Poco a poco fue descubriendo advertencias sobre un cambio que habría en el futuro, decidió documentarlo y presentarlo a un samurái, líder de un clan. Al descubrir la importancia de las profecías juraron proteger el conocimiento que prevenía la destrucción de la humanidad. Todos los guerreros y los líderes de la Orden de Nara han sido entrenados con los más altos estándares de honor y valor: _**el bushido**_. La primera profecía indicaba un eclipse muy peculiar, pero con ese iniciaría la cuenta regresiva para el transcendencia a la Nueva Era."

Akane escuchaba atenta la información que la anciana le ofrecía, su mente recababa cada palabra emitida por la anciana. Ranma miraba de reojo a la chica Tendo, él conocía perfectamente la historia de su Orden, la primera vez que alguien la escuchaba siempre resultaba ser sorprendente.

-"La Orden de Nara juró encontrar y proteger las profecías al igual que a _la elegida_"- continuó la anciana –"La primera profecía se cumplió hace 25 años"- miró a la joven y esta le respondió con una afirmación, Collage se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala. Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados pero unos segundos después ingresó la matriarca con un papiro antiguo.

-"Akane, la primera profecía dice los siguiente"- dijo abriendo el pergamino y comenzó con la lectura –"La humanidad comenzará con dolor y decadencia, la destrucción del alma del hombre ocasionará caos en el universo y el mundo deberá trascender a una Nueva Era para sobrevivir. Todo comenzará cuando una alineación de la tierra, el sol, la luna y los siete reyes del cielo, que creará un anillo de fuego en el cielo y la decisión de la humanidad dependerá…"- cerrando el papiro la anciana miró a los jóvenes.

-"¿De quién?"- preguntó Akane muy angustiada.

-"Esa parte de la profecía se perdió a través del tiempo, sé que es complicado pero es todo lo que tenemos de la primera profecía"- suspiró decepcionada, esa parte del escrito era la que indicaba las acciones que debería emprender la Orden, pero por alguna razón no se encontraba completa y desconocía el motivo porque desde que subió como anciana principal, la profecía ya estaba incompleta.

-"Y…¿Qué se supone que falta?, ¿cómo vamos a salvar a la humanidad si no conocemos qué tenemos que hacer?"- preguntó desesperada la chica peliazul.

-"Tenemos que completarla con las demás profecías, tratar de armar el rompecabezas con los datos que tenemos"- indicó la anciana mostrado en su timbre de voz la decepción de este hecho.

Ranma contempló la duda de la chica Tendo, observó como mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras sus dedos jugaban entre sí. Subió su mirada para ver sus ojos cafés y sus tupidas pestañas, contempló sus cejas arquearse mientras sus ojos miraban al vacío, no se cansaba de admirarla, cualquier simple manía le parecía la más inquietante provocación. La anciana no dejó de mirar al chico, las sencillas miradas y movimientos denotaban que le atraía la bella joven, por lo que con una discreta sonrisa se dispuso a explicar la segunda profecía.

-"Hace 25 años sucedió el eclipse que indicó la primera profecía y la cuenta regresiva comenzó ese día, todos estábamos esperando ese momento, sucedió tal como lo indicaba el manuscrito: la alineación de los planetas con el sol y la luna, el gran círculo de fuego en el cielo… fue impresionante"- la matriarca mencionó el acontecimiento con mucha emoción y entusiasmo recordando el hecho del cual fue testigo. –"La segunda profecía hace referencia a la primera y la tercera… ambas están completas"- desenrolló el papiro y comenzó a leer –"Un gran guerrero será engendrado el día de la alineación cósmica, será denominado _el bushi_, lo reconocerán por la marca de la estrella blanca en su brazo derecho y su misión será proteger y fortalecer a _la elegida_ para iniciar con la transición a la Nueva Era"-

-"¿Un guerrero?"- preguntó dudosa.

-"Si, un guerrero encargado de protegerte y ayudarte… aun no sabemos cómo te ayudará en la transición a la Nueva Era"-

-"¿y dónde está?"- preguntó nerviosa Akane.

-"No te desesperes Akane, todo a su debido tiempo, lamentablemente aun no podemos revelar quién es, aunque es un guerrero invencible debemos identificar cuál será su participación en todo esto para tener una ventaja con el enemigo, por lo que su identidad es guardada con recelo"-.

-"¿Por qué…?"- tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas sin llegar a ser agresivas –" ¿Por qué mi identidad sí la revelan?"- preguntó disgustada.

-"No te molestes Akane, simplemente en ninguna profecía especifica la función de él"- señaló la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa que a los chicos les pareció macabra –"pero no significa que no participe en todo esto… bueno quiero que pienses mucho en las primeras dos profecías y medites un poco en ellas a ver si puedes encontrar algo importante… muy bien chicos hasta mañana"- con una pequeña reverencia la anciana señaló la puerta y los acompañó saltando en su bastón hasta la entrada de la sala.

Caminaron despacio por el pasillo hasta salir al jardín que se encontraba entre las dos pagodas, Akane observó una pequeña banca color blanco en medio de dos grandes árboles de cerezo. La chica peliazul se sentó en la banca pensando en todas y cada una de las palabras de la matriarca de la Orden. La tenía muy intrigada la segunda profecía, _el bushi_ se supone que era un guerrero especial que tenía que ayudarla y protegerla, de pronto una idea llegó a su mente. El comandante Saotome era su protector ¿no?, desde que lo conoció le comentó que la estuvo buscando en muchas chicas ¿no sería acaso él? En un solo movimiento sus ojos se fijaron en el brazo del chico de la trenza. Observó que llevaba una camisa chica de manga larga y trató de recordar sin despegar su mirada del escultural pecho y musculosos brazos, si había visto su antebrazo desnudo. Jamás se percató que él, desde que se encontraron, siempre tenía una camisa de manga larga o un suéter o incluso en la mañana tenía cubiertos sus antebrazos con una piel, ¿él será…?.

-"Ranma, ¿cuántos años tienes?"-

El joven Saotome se impresionó ante la pregunta por la inteligencia y la rapidez de sus deducciones. Ella era increíble, cada vez lo sorprendía más y con una media sonrisa en sus labios contestó decidido a responder cualquier pregunta.

-"24 años, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Es que creo que…"- Sin continuar con la conversación se levantó y se acercó al joven decidida a ver su antebrazo derecho. Tratando de ser muy determinante. Sus sospechas en cada momento se hacían más reveladoras, la edad, su fuerza, su asignación como protector y su misión. Con cada deducción estaba más segura que él era el guerrero.

Ranma se sintió intimidado, aunque la chica Tendo no se diera cuenta, todos sus actos resultaban ser muy sensuales: su manera de caminar, su forma de mirar, el contoneo de sus caderas al detenerse, todo lo que hacía le recordaba un baile gatuno gracioso y placentero. El joven Saotome se humedeció los labios deseosos de probar nuevamente el sabor de _su elegida. _Cuando la tuvo a su alcance simplemente se inclinó y su instinto lo guió.

----------------------------------------------------------

Su informante le confirmó que _la elegida_ se encontraba en ese templo, estaba dispuesto a ingresar a la base de la Orden de Nara para encontrarla. Sasuke había organizado todo para tomar de sorpresa a los guerreros y mientras todo estaba en el caos, él llegaría hasta ella. Con mucha precisión llegaron al Templo Chion in y algunos de sus secuaces estaban ingresando por la parte trasera pero él ingresó por la gran puerta principal, primero la buscaría como cualquier turista y después daría la señal para comenzar con las distracciones.

Al llegar al altar principal observó a un chico que le era muy familiar caminando por los jardines y lo siguió. Ingresó por un sendero al final de todas las estructuras principales, estaba estrecho y rodeado de jardines, cuando terminó el camino vio dos torres con un gran jardín, con cautela buscó alguna señal de la hermosa chica, sentía que ese lugar era lo que estaba buscando. Con sigilo observó a todas las personas que caminaban cerca de las dos pagodas, de pronto divisó salir a la chica peliazul de un pasillo, seguida por el comandante Saotome. Una rabia incontrolable recorrió su cuerpo, verlo tan cerca de ella desquiciaba su buen juicio y lo irritaba sobremanera. Observó con mucha calma las acciones de la pareja y trató de acercarse. Miró a Ranma tomar de la cintura a Akane y juntar sus labios con los de ella. Un calor insoportable recorrió todas sus venas y sin pensar en las consecuencias enfrentó a la pareja.

-"¡SUÉLTALA SAOTOME, ELLA ES MÍA!"- exigió Kuno con un grito desesperado.

La pareja se sobresaltó y se separó, cuando Ranma observó que era Kuno el joven que había gritado, se interpuso entre la chica y el joven moreno. Akane miró desconcertada a su anterior agresor y sintió asco cuando trató de aproximarse a ella.

-"Vaya, tenemos compañía, pero dime Kuno, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"-

-"Déjate de estupideces Ranma, sabes por quién he venido"- señaló con un tono de voz molesto, agresivo y mirando a la peliazul.

-"Está en mi territorio, ¿Por qué crees que tuviera que acceder a tus deseos?, o ¿ya olvidaste la última vez?"- mencionó el azabache con tono de burla.

-"A ver si cuando la pierdas te burlas de esa manera..."- tomó su teléfono y apretó algunos números –"bueno, me llevo a la joven"- acercándose tratando de acortar la distancia entre la chica Tendo.

-"No te atrevas, ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes de tocar un solo cabello de ella!"- afirmó el joven Saotome tomando un brazo de Kuno y apretándolo de tal manera que se percatara de su fuerza.

Todo pasó muy rápido, una gran cantidad de ninjas ingresó al centro del patio y algunos rodearon al joven Saotome, otros tomaron a la chica peliazul alejándola de él mientras el joven Tatewaki, escapaba del agarre del chico de la trenza y se escondía entre los jardines del templo. Ranma gritó a sus alrededores para llamar a sus compañeros, a quienes les tomó menos de un minuto aparecer y una guerra campal inició en la base de operaciones de la Orden de Nara.

Desesperado, el joven Saotome comenzó a brincar por las copas de los árboles hasta llegar a lo alto de una pagoda, tratando de buscar el camino que habían elegido los secuestradores de Akane. Angustiado se concentró y cerca del jardín principal junto al altar, observó a la chica peliazul forcejeando con los ninjas que a pesar de sus entrenamientos tenían problemas para someterla. Con una amplia sonrisa acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y en un instante llegó con la chica Tendo. Con una gran facilidad se deshizo de los pequeños ninjas que aunque eran fuertes y entrenados, no eran competencia para el gran guerrero de la Orden. Tomó a Akane en sus brazos y con gran maestría saltó por los aires mientras llevaba a _la elegida_ a un lugar seguro.

Minutos después llegaron a la pequeña aldea cerca del Templo, el joven comandante dejó con delicadeza a la chica y con una mano levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara, necesitaba ver esas gemas color chocolate, quería cerciorarse que se encontraba bien. Cuando Akane miró los ojos angustiados de Ranma, tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo y confesarle que nada le había pasado, con desesperación y siguiendo sus deseos abrazó al joven. Aspiró su aroma y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, sintiéndose a salvo, una vez más.

-"Siempre te protegeré"- le aseguró con un suave murmullo.

**Espero que siga con su atención y sigan conmigo en el siguiente capítulo. Ojala ya hayan descubierto la identidad del guerrero.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Mya por su apoyo incondicional, sus consejos y su tiempo, que a pesar de no tener el placer de conocerla fisicamente me ha brindado su amistad. Agradezco los comentarios de Anami, Rmtl Des, Nu-chan y de Mademe... deseo realmente seguir con su atención y que mi historia continue brindardoles un rato ameno.**

**Quiero comentar con ustedes como surgió la idea de este fic... desde hace mucho tiempo la base de esta historia la he tenido escrita, con algunas variantes pero la idea original tiene bastante tiempo. La variante fue cuando leí las 7 profecías mayas y de ahí surgió las raices y variantes de la historia, además que he estado buscando información para que los datos y nombres sean mas reales, ejemplo: los rollos Manyōshū (Si existen), el Templo Chi on in (Tambien existe y lo eligí por algunas razones que despúes comprenderan) y algunas palabras como el nombre de la Orden y el Clan son composiciones que seleccione cuidadosamente... para mí esta historia es una gran oportunidad de desarrollarme como escritora de fic por lo que he tratado de cuidar mucho los detalles.**

Saludos...


	5. El Protector

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Pero la historia es toda mía**

**El Protector**

La noche había caído y con ello el olor de la brisa nocturna. Mirando por la ventana, Akane recordaba el ajetreado primer día en la Orden mientras una ráfaga de luz nocturna iluminaba la oscuridad, creando el ambiente perfecto para la reflexión.

La peliazul realizó un breve repaso de todas las situaciones vividas. Hubo dos aspectos que la desconcertaban y ocupaban la totalidad de sus pensamientos: Primero era Ranma, su conducta la perturbaba, se mostraba tan cariñoso e incluso a veces caballeroso que sentía una atracción extrema. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué quería con ella?, recordaba claramente la imagen de él besando a la joven policía y también recordaba la intensidad del beso afuera del comedor. Un crecido rubor coloreó su rostro al recordar la manera tan ardiente como fue besada y la intensidad de las emociones que expresó su inexperto corazón. Este primer punto la tenía invirtiendo más tiempo que cualquier otro asunto de su vida. Pero en segundo lugar, se sentía intrigada por lo que la anciana le mencionó. ¿Quién era ese protector?, tenía muchas sospechas que el mismo joven que no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra fuera el protector que la anciana le comunicó. Mañana buscaría la manera de ver la desnudez del brazo del joven Saotome para descartarlo como candidato.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, sus ojos y mente le suplicaban descanso, por lo que lentamente se desconectaron de la realidad y cuando la chica peliazul cayó en las redes de Morfeo, su inconsciencia le reveló el primer indicio del enigma de su mente.

_Corría sin detenerse, se sentía perseguida por unos ojos cafés llenos de odio y maldad. Mirando hacia su espalda vio lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, un miedo irreconocible se apoderó de su cuerpo y por un instante dejó de moverse e incluso de respirar. La sensación de pánico fue insoportable, cerrando sus ojos permaneció inmóvil en la espera de su muerte. De pronto sintió que alguien se interponía entre la bestia y ella, abriendo los ojos lo distinguió: gallardo, ecuánime y seguro, un joven con hermosos ojos la miraba embelezado trasmitiéndole la paz perdida y la esperanza ausente. De un momento a otro se encontraba en una pradera con mucho sol y grandes árboles alrededor, el mismo chico se acercó a ella con seguridad y depositó en sus labios un beso que la sumió en un universo maravilloso. Cuando abrió los ojos, una sonrisa apareció en el agraciado rostro y con un leve murmullo le dijo: __**"te amo, nunca lo dudes…"**__ mientras se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, continuó: __**"siempre te protegeré"**__, ella solo se estremeció ante sus palabra y antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esa grandiosa emoción, pudo observar la marca de su brazo._

La hermosa chica Tendo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de controlar su respiración agitada. El sueño había sido tan real que aun sentía los labios del joven en su piel y su acelerado corazón tenía tatuada la voz aterciopelada afirmándole "**te amo, nunca lo dudes**".

* * *

El sol salía iluminando el par de pagodas en el templo Chion-in indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, las hojas de los arboles resplandecían con las pequeñas chispas de agua refrescando la mañana, algunas aves deleitaban a los mañaneros con su canto.

En una habitación de la Orden, Ranma se encontraba confundido con las nuevas emociones que los últimos días había sentido con gran ímpetu. Estaba feliz, inmensamente dichoso porque con la sola sonrisa de su Akane iluminaba el día como jamás en su vida alguien o algo lo había hecho.

Desde chico fue entrenado en las artes marciales, le enseñaron a amarlas y dedicó toda su vida a ellas. Su padre había dedicado toda su infancia y adolescencia a prepararlo, lo llevaba constantemente a viajes, a combates y ante maestros expertos en otras disciplinas para convertirlo en el mejor guerrero. Durante mucho tiempo convivía solamente con Mousse y Rioga que lo acompañaban en algunos viajes, pero no tuvo relaciones con el sexo opuesto hasta cuando entró a la juventud. Por su maestría era reconocido en todas partes y llegó a ser asediado por algunas mujeres pero nunca ninguna despertó algún sentimiento en él.

Con la chica peliazul era distinto, desde que la vio comprendió lo que muchos poetas y enamorados describen como "iluminación", porque todo a su alrededor resplandeció, los colores se hicieron más vivos, los sonidos y olores se intensificaron, logrando un punto de referencia en su vida: Cuando la conoció.

El beso que había robado la noche que la conoció fue dulce, trataba de animarla, de reconfortarla. Pero el intenso beso que le robó el día anterior había sido diferente, estaba lleno de amor, deseo, angustia. Anhelaba expresarle cuánto la necesitaba… porque ya la necesitaba en su vida y todas sus dudas se marcaban hacia esa pregunta ¿Porqué era tan importante?

De algo estaba completamente seguro, nada ni nadie lo alejarían de ella y por supuesto, jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, al fin, él era su protector.

Sí, la protegería pero no por imposición, sino por decisión, porque de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en su prioridad, era su luz, el centro de su universo.

Ranma sonrió de lado, comprendiendo su objetivo como guerrero de la Orden de Nara pero también como parte de su existencia. Su Elegida siempre sería la misión de su vida, pero ahora era tan grato que estaba ansioso de verla de nuevo. Así que se levantó de su cama y sacudió sus pensamientos mientras se vestía y salía de su habitación para dirigirse hacia su destino.

* * *

Shampoo se encontraba desconcertada, la reacción que había tenido Ranma cuando lo había besado fue tan inesperada que se sintió menospreciada, sus palabras daban vuelta en su mente "te quiero como amiga", cerrando sus ojos recordó la escena con el Comandante Saotome.

Flash Back

La chica Pelipurpura abrió los ojos, se encontraba ilusionada, era la primera vez que besaba al hombre que había estado en sus sueños desde hace más de 2 años. Cuando lo miró, comprendió que su beso no había causado el mismo efecto en él, porque su mirada no era de emoción.

-"Ranma…"- susurró su nombre.

-"Shampo…"- mencionó el nombre de la chica con un suspiro y cerró sus ojos por un instante –"no quiero hacerte daño ni perder tu amistad, por eso necesito aclarar esta situación antes que se malinterpreten las cosas. No me interesa tener ninguna relación amorosa contigo, yo solo… te quiero como amiga, lo siento".

De un solo giro, Ranma comenzó a caminar dejando a una Shampoo desconcertada y muy molesta.

-"Nadie me rechaza"- afirmó la china con un brillo en sus ojos.

Fin Flash Back

La joven Shampoo se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras un joven guerrero se acercaba a ella.

-"Buenos días"- saludó Mousse con una grandiosa sonrisa.

-"Hola Mousse"- mencionó fastidiada, ese chico siempre le sonreía, la mimaba y le cumplía todos sus caprichos. La hacía sentir bien pero no le interesaba, a veces… solo era un estorbo.

-"¿Te puedo acompañar a desayunar?"- preguntó entusiasmado.

-"Ok"- contestó secamente.

-"Te ves tan hermosa hoy"-

-"Gracias"- dijo con desgano.

Se escuchó un murmullo generalizado y ambos miraron a la puerta del comedor, observaron el ingreso de la pareja más mencionada en los último días: Ranma y Akane. Ambos iban muy cerca uno del otro y la joven amazona sintió celos de la chica Tendo al notar la devoción y amabilidad que el comandante Saotome tenía con ella.

-"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar hoy?, Rioga me comentó que en el pueblo están realizando una feria en honor a la elegida, al parecer todos están entusiasmados con haberla encontrado, es raro, jamás habían organizado un evento así.."-

-"!No me interesa ir¡"- gritó Shampoo golpeando la mesa y con los ojos enardecidos. –"¿Porqué tanto alboroto por esa tipa?"- preguntó molesta y levantándose de la mesa salió del comedor sin terminar su desayuno y dejando a un chico desconcertado y preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

* * *

Kuno caminaba de un lado a otro, dando pequeñas vueltas por todo el estudio, se encontraba ansioso, el plan que había realizado para raptar a la chica Tendo no había funcionado y lo peor es que los había visto… !besándose¡, su delicada flor estaba siendo besada por el bastardo de Saotome. Con su corazón lleno de furia y celos, gritó desesperado maldiciendo en voz alta a todos los implicados y culpando de sus desgracias a la mitad de su servidumbre y a sus padres, tratando de desahogar su frustrada ilusión.

El maestro del Clan Anko escuchó las maldiciones de Kuno y con una agilidad increíble para su edad, llegó en un instante al estudio de pelinegro.

-"Veo que no estás de humor, ¿cierto?"- preguntó con malicia.

-"No estoy para sermones, maestro"- mencionó molesto Tatewaki, se sentía tan frustrado que no deseaba que vinieran a importunarlo.

-"¿Dejarás que se quede con ella?"-

-"¿De qué habla?"- miró al anciano con desconcierto.

-"¿De que si dejarás que él se quede con ella?"- sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos. Tenía la atención de su pupilo.

-"Explíquese"- mencionó secamente.

-"Primero siéntate y cálmate, necesitas serenidad para explicarte lo que te voy a comentar"-

"¡Explíqueme qué trata de decirme!"- gritó desesperado.

-"Por esa necedad la perderás"- con un suspiro meditó las siguientes palabras: -"la única forma que tendrás para que la elegida sea tuya es oscurecer su corazón, las profecías mencionan que ella tendrá que elegir y su corazón determinará el camino de la humanidad… si ella tiene el corazón puro, la humanidad trascenderá; pero si ella tiene el corazón corrompido con odio y maldad, la humanidad se sumirá en la oscuridad… su corazón es la clave de las profecías"-

Kuno guardó silencio meditando las palabras del maestro, él anhelaba tener a la elegida, no solo porque era hermosísima sino porque todo su cuerpo y mente la deseaban en todos los aspectos, comprendía que más que deseo era parte de su destino.

-"¿Cómo puedo hacer que su corazón me desee?"-preguntó a su maestro.

-"Tienes que hacer que se aleje de Saotome, y llenar su corazón de dudas… me han informado que el joven Ranma ha mostrado cierto interés por ella y creo que es correspondido, por lo que es importante fomentar los celos y la desconfianza entre ellos y en un momento de debilidad, ella será tuya"-

-"Es una fantástica idea maestro"- con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios, su mente comenzó a buscar la manera de crear las dudas entre la elegida y el odiado azabache –"tengo a la persona perfecta para el trabajo, creo que estará muy interesada en buscar las atenciones del Comandante, aunque"- meditando un poco continuó –"pueden ser más de una persona"- comentó riéndose con una nueva meta en la guerra por el corazón de Akane.

El maestro Haposai, lo veía satisfecho, estaba seguro que su pupilo lograría su cometido. Se alejó del estudio y decidió vigilar al Comandante Saotome y a la chica Tendo para poder usar cualquier cosa contra ellos y así cumplir su parte en las profecías… tenía que lograr que la oscuridad reinara en la tierra y si para eso tenía que destruir un pueblo o intervenir en una relación amorosa … estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

El comedor era el centro de reunión de los guerreros y todos los miembros de la Orden, por lo que siempre estaba lleno de gente, especialmente por las mañanas. La chica peliazul ingresó junto con Ranma a desayunar y atrajo las miradas de los comensales, principalmente las del sexo masculino porque vestía un corto short color café que hacía sus piernas más largas y estilizadas.

Muchos murmullos iniciaron con el ingreso de la pareja más famosa de la Orden, pero con una mirada agresiva del Comandante Saotome hacia el público del comedor, bastó para terminar con los comentarios. Con amabilidad y gentileza, Ranma acomodó a Akane en una mesa casi en el centro del comedor y comenzó de devorar su alimento. El silencio reinó en el lugar, en espera de alguna eventualidad. De pronto, un joven de ojos cafés y cabello negro avanzó hacia la pareja.

-"¡¡Shinosuke!!"- gritó emocionada la peliazul y se lanzó a ofrecerle al chico un ligero abrazo –"¿Cómo estás?, perdón por ayer, ya no pude encontrarte y no pude despedirme"-

- "Hola Akane, buenos días"- se inclinó para besar delicadamente la mano de la chica –"Es un placer verte, no te preocupes por ayer, entiendo perfectamente"- terminó la última frase con una rápida mirada hacia el comandante Saotome.

-"Gracias, ¿ya desayunaste?"-

-"Ya terminé, tengo que reportarme con mi superior, pero igual y nos vemos en la noche"- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -"¿Me concederás al menos una pieza de baile?"- sin esperar respuesta besó nuevamente la mano de la joven y se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza.

- "Adiós"- susurró la chica mirando cómo la figura del joven desaparecía.

Akane se giró para mirar a Ranma y observó su mirada enardecida, fija en la salida del comedor, con la quijada apretada y puños tensos.

-"Ranma, ¿estás bien?"-

-"¿De dónde lo conoces?"- preguntó secamente y aun con la quijada apretada.

- "¿A Shinosuke?"- preguntó desconcertada.

-"Sí, ¿De dónde lo conoces?"- volvió a preguntar sin mirarla.

-"Ayer, cuando salí por la mañana a correr, me encontré con él y comenzamos a platicar… es muy agradable"-

-"mmm…"- hizo una mueca en su rostro y frunció su ceño.

Akane abrió ampliamente los ojos y se molestó por un instante. No entendía la actitud del Comandante, ¿Porqué se comportaba de esa manera?

-"Es agradable y muy caballeroso"- afirmó molesta.

-"Podrías pedirle que te proteja, así tendrás más tiempo con él, pero no creo que sea mejor que yo"- sostuvo el guerrero con firmeza y malestar.

Akane lo entendió claramente… estaba celoso, simple y sencillamente celoso por ella… una sensación placentera recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía más que cómoda por ser deseada por un hombre como Ranma.

-"Creo que nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú"- señaló con una sonrisa en los labios y se levantó para ir al sanitario.

Ranma simplemente se relajó, ella podía tener amigos a su alrededor y él tendría que aceptarlo, ¿no?, aunque alguien tan bella como ella, seguro era asediada por muchos individuos buscando su atención.

* * *

Los ancianos de la Orden de Nara se encontraban discutiendo del anterior ataque del Clan de Anko, estaban intrigados, porque desde el inicio de la Orden no tenían registrado ninguna interferencia por parte del Clan. Era evidente que el motivo era la recién encontrada, lo cual demostraba que el Clan Anko estaba casi tan seguro como ellos que la elegida era la chica Tendo.

-"El ataque confirma que _El Yumi_ desea a la elegida"- afirmó segura la anciana Collage.

-"Al parecer la Chica Tendo ya había tenido un acercamiento más con el Joven Kuno"- mencionó el guerrero Genma.

-"¿Cuándo sucedió esto?"- preguntó el anciano Sakuka.

-"El reporte que me entregó Ranma menciona de dos encuentros de la Chica Tendo con Kuno"-

-"Necesitamos saber más"- afirmó la anciana siendo apoyada por los otros, quienes asintieron con la cabeza –"Hay que llamar de inmediato a la Elegida"-

Sin hacer comentario alguno, la sacerdotisa salió de la habitación para solicitar la presencia de su hijo y de la chica peliazul.

* * *

Ranma estaba atento a los movimientos de la chica Tendo, observó cómo salía del sanitario y se dirigía a la mesa que compartía con él. Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa, se percató de la mirada de muchos jóvenes recorriendo la hermosa figura de _La Elegida_. Miró sus hermosas piernas, ese pequeño short que portaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era simplemente una visión espectacular.

Antes que llegara a la mesa, el joven Ranma se incorporó y fue a su encuentro, la tomó suavemente del brazo y la sacó del comedor. Se encontraba pensativo, deseaba poder expresarle lo importante que ella se había convertido en su vida. Tenían que hablar, aclarar su situación y sentimientos. Deseaba poder expresarle sus emociones y sin mencionar motivo, la condujo hasta el patio trasero de la segunda pagoda y cuando desaparecieron de la vista de extraños, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

-"Akane… eres tan hermosa"- mencionó el azabache con la voz entrecortada y su aliento irregular. Sin esperar respuesta de la joven, se posesionó de sus labios y comenzó la exploración de su delicada boca.

Toda la noche soñó con probar su delicioso sabor, dulce, exquisito, erótico, lo tenía embriagado y adicto. Se acercó más a ella, deseaba eliminar cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos, sintió cómo cada una de sus delicadas curvas se golpeaban en su firme pecho. El beso se volvió más demandante y lentamente suplicó con un leve gemido permiso para acariciar su largo y blanco cuello.

Akane estaba extasiada, un cúmulo de emociones llegaba de lleno a su mente, deseaba tanto ser besada nuevamente por el joven policía, así que rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. El beso ansioso se volvió más profundo y lentamente la mano del joven policía que tenía aprisionada su cintura subió hasta su cuello y con pequeños movimientos de sus dedos lo acariciaba. Sintió fuego en su vientre, su corazón palpitó de una manera alarmante y sus pensamientos dejaron la cordura. Sin lógica y sin pudor, ella recorrió con sus pequeñas manos el pecho del joven comandante sintiendo su fuerte pecho y su abdomen firme.

Perdidos en la oleada de emociones, no se percataron que eran vistos por más de un par de ojos. Y tampoco sintieron la presencia de la sacerdotisa hasta que estaba frente a ellos. Cuando el joven Saotome reaccionó, separó cariñosamente a Akane de su cuerpo y con pesar dejó de besar sus adictivos labios.

Cuando los ojos del azabache dejaron de mirar a la hermosa chica, fijó su mirada en su madre, la cual tenía una chispa de emoción y otra tanta de advertencia. ¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que ser tan complicada?, se preguntaba el joven, ante el momento bochornoso que estaba experimentando.

La joven peliazul dejó de sentir el musculoso cuerpo del chico y sus caricias, una sensación de abandono y soledad la recorrió por un instante pero cuando se percató que la madre de su tormento estaba frente a ellos, sus mejillas se colorearon y bajando la vista, esperaba el comentario de la sacerdotisa.

La señora Saotome observaba cada uno de los movimientos de los jóvenes, ambos se encontraban abochornados y nerviosos... ¡qué hermoso era ser joven y dejarse llevar por las emociones aun no comprendidas! Miraba con curiosidad a la joven _Elegida_ y cómo sus mejillas alcanzaban color granada. Decidió no hacer comentario alguno… al menos no ahora.

-"Ranma, la anciana desea la presencia de ambos en el templo"- señaló la sacerdotisa y simplemente se dio la vuelta y dejó al par de chicos entre desconcertados y aliviados.

Con un pequeño suspiro, el joven Saotome, jaló nuevamente a la hermosa chica y con un dulce abrazo aspiró el aroma de su cabello y lo besó con una venerante emoción.

-"¿Estás bien, pequeña?"- le susurró mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-"Sii..?"- respondió insegura.

-"Realmente no sé qué me pasa… simplemente es muy difícil de explicar"- empezó a explicar el joven Saotome - "Jamás me he sentido así con nadie, me encanta estar contigo y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"-

Akane estaba anonadada, una sensación de paz, placer y alegría inmensa la embriagaba; estaba dichosa, nunca se había sentido así… ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

-"Me pasa lo mismo a mí"- dijo en un suspiro mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del joven –"nunca me había sentido así, soy nueva en este ramo"-

Ranma rió ante el comentario y la estrujó más a su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- preguntó el joven.

Un pequeño silencio reinó entre ellos mientras seguían aspirando su aroma y acostumbrándose a sus cuerpos.

-"Me gusta estar contigo, después de la reunión hablaré con mi madre, necesito que me oriente… Recuerda que soy tu protector y se supone que no debe pasar esto…pero no mando en mi corazón"- sin dejarla contestar se separó de ella y la tomó cariñosamente de la mano para guiarla al Templo y enfrentar juntos a la Orden.

* * *

Akane y Ranma llegaron al templo y se dirigieron a la sala que asistieron el primer día que la joven llegó. La mirada de la anciana se fijó rápidamente en la mano entrelazada de la joven pareja y una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes se pintó en su arrugado rostro.

-"Bienvenidos… por favor siéntense"- exclamó el anciano de la barba.

-"Gracias"- expresó la joven peliazul con nerviosismo.

-"Hemos solicitado su presencia, porque necesitamos obtener información del ataque que recibimos el día de ayer por los guerreros Ankos"- explicó Genma.

-"Nunca en la historia de la Orden, los miembros del clan se han atrevido a invadir territorio nuestro"- señaló la anciana –"Eso casi nos asegura que ellos creen que tu eres _la Elegida_, Akane"-

-"Los informes señalan que la joven Tendo tuvo dos encuentros más con el líder de los Ankos"- mencionó Genma.

-"Necesitamos conocer más de esos encuentros para tratar de entender sobre esa intromisión"-

Todas la miradas estaban en la joven Tendo, así que con nerviosismo relató con lujo de detalles el encuentro con Kuno en el callejón, después relató su encuentro en su habitación y repitió cada una de sus palabras, asqueándose nuevamente al recordarlas. Después de lo relatado todos los miembros se quedaron pensativos y silenciosos.

-"Akane, quiero que seas muy sincera con nosotros por favor"- solicitó la anciana mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza – "Cuando te aprisionó Kuno, ¿qué sentiste?" -

-"Asco"- mencionó sin titubear un momento.

La anciana estaba atenta a la reacción del joven azabache y pudo percatarse de un destello en sus ojos con la respuesta y una retorcida sonrisa.

-"¿Haz sentido miedo cuando está cerca de ti?"-

-"La primera vez tuve mucho miedo, la segunda temía que nadie pudiera ayudarme, pero la tercera vez… no tuve duda, sabía que Ranma no me abandonaría"- al terminar la frase dirigió una mirada rápida a su protector.

-"¿Te sientes ahora protegida?"-

-"Sí"- contestó la chica francamente.

-"Muy bien Akane"- la anciana miró a Ranma –"Por la noche las personas de la aldea, quieren hacer una fiesta en honor a la joven Tendo, solicitaron permiso y se los he concedido… tenemos tanto tiempo que no celebramos algo."- con un suspiro continuó –" Por la noche serás su escolta… creemos que hay un espía en la Orden, aún no sabemos quién es, pero creemos que en la reunión podría aprovechar la algarabía para llevarse a _La Elegida_ con Kuno… por eso no te debes alejar de ella… incluso me gustaría que no se mezclara mucho con la gente"- con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, continuó –"bueno, nada más acercarse a su familia y algunos conocidos, pero nadie extraño. ¿Quedó claro?"-

-"Sí anciana"- afirmó el joven Saotome.

-"Akane… entiende lo importante de esto… ya no hay dudas de que eres _La Elegida_, por eso es importante que estés atenta y no te dejes engañar por nadie, lamento decirlo, pero solo debes confiar en Ranma"- señaló Collage.

-"Está bien"- respondió la joven- "solo tengo una duda…¿Por qué están seguros ahora?"-

-"Mañana nos reuniremos después del desayuno, te explicaré otras dos profecías y entonces lo entenderás"-

-"Ahora pueden retirarse"-mencionó Genma.

Ranma se incorporó rápidamente y extendió su mano para ayudar a la joven Tendo. Con las manos entrelazadas salieron del recinto.

-"Nodoka, ¿hay algo que tengas que comentar?"- preguntó la anciana.

-"¿Te refieres a si vi algo raro en los jóvenes?"-

-"Sí, dime qué pasó cuando fuiste a buscarlos, ¿Porqué llegaron mucho después de ti?, Ranma nunca tarda cuando es solicitado por el consejo"-

-"Los vi besándose"- explicó la señora Saotome.

-"Excelente… pero habla con tu hijo, tiene que ser un caballero con ella, ¿me explicó?- preguntó la anciana mientras la sacerdotisa afirmaba con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-"¿Por qué es bueno que se besen?"- preguntó Genma desconcertado, según sabía por las artes que es mejor pensar con la cabeza fría cuando debes proteger a alguien y si su hijo tenía sentimientos de por medio podía ser más difícil evaluar las situaciones de peligro.

La anciana emitió una sonrisa de complicidad y antes de explicar su teoría hizo jurar a los presentes por **el bushido** que nada de lo que hablase ahí se emitiera fuera del recinto. Y con una seguridad que solo ella poseía comenzó a relatar su hipótesis.

* * *

La mansión Tatewaki era reconocida por su antigüedad, su exquisita arquitectura y sus hermosos jardines; cuando los turistas pasaban se maravillaban por lo que observaban desde afuera. Sin sospechar que era la guarida de un Clan antiguo que deseaba por todos los medios dominar las decisiones de los hombres y llevar a la oscuridad a toda la humanidad.

El Clan Anko inició cuando un guerrero de la Orden se reveló ante su maestro, llevándose algunos papiros donde se encontraban parte de las profecías, dejando incompletos los rollos Manyōshū. Cuando el guerrero descifró el manuscrito que llevaba se dio cuenta de los poderes que podría obtener al evitar que la Humanidad transcendiera, creando la oscuridad permanente, por lo que juró que su descendencia lograría evitar que _La Elegida_ realizara el ritual de Renovación.

Kuno era descendiente de una gran línea de samuráis reconocidos, siempre sus ancestros ayudaron a los Emperadores a crear orden y paz en todo Japón. El padre de Kuno no fue la excepción, fue un hombre respetado y cariñoso, su único error fue enamorarse y casarse con una mujer de corazón oscuro, que lentamente envenenó el de él. Ella se aprovechó de su poder para tener influencia en el gobierno, facilidad para realizar actos corruptos y salir sin mancharse de diferentes situaciones sórdidas. Cuando nació Kuno ella simplemente lo dejó a cargo de una niñera y pocas veces estaba cerca de él. Hizo lo mismo con su segunda hija. Ambos hijos heredaron el corazón negro de su madre y siguieron su ejemplo.

La mansión que una vez vio crecer y albergar a grandes hombres, ahora era invadida por personas ambiciosas, con sentimientos de venganza, celos y maldad. El maestro del Clan Anko encontró a Kuno Tatewaki y rápidamente se dio cuenta que él era el _Yumi_, así que si le quedaba algo de bondad en su corazón, esta fue desecha cuando el maestro lo tomó como pupilo y lo instruyó en el arte.

Kuno estaba leyendo unos pergaminos entregados por el maestro para ayudarlo a entender su papel en la profecía. Cuando una figura ya conocida ingresaba al estudio con un semblante inquieto.

-"Tenemos que hablar"-

-"Tranquila cariño, ¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó mientras se acercaba y la besaba.

-"Están juntos"- afirmó dejándose llevar por el beso.

-"¿Quién?"-

-"La maldita _Elegida_ y Ranma"-

-"¿¡Qué?- preguntó sorprendido mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo. Pensativo pero inquieto escuchó lo que la hermosa chica le decía.

-"La maldita lo besó, creo que lo tiene embrujado"-

-"Si, es una bruja"- afirmó Tatewaki. Meditando un momento recordó lo que estaba leyendo y la conversación con el viejo, se apegaría al plan y por lo tanto tendría que ser ecuánime en el asunto –"Dejemos este tema por un momento… tengo una propuesta que hacerte gatita, pero antes me gustaría probarte otra vez"- con una sonrisa la pegó a su cuerpo mientras la besaba sugerentemente. La tomaría en ese mismo instante, al menos podría conformarse con ella… mientras Akane Tendo era suya.

* * *

Ranma y Akane salieron de la junta con los ancianos, callados y tomados de la mano, caminaron lentamente hasta un jardín con una pequeña fuente. Akane la reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo lugar donde había conocido a Shinosuke. El joven azabache se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, atrayendo a la chica Tendo a su lado.

-"Este lugar me encanta"- expresó a la joven.

-"Es muy tranquilo"-

-"Me gusta mucho mi destino…"- mencionó Ranma jugando con los dedos de la chica peliazul.

-"Creo que cada uno forja su destino ¿no?"- preguntó dudosa, las caricias del chico de la trenza, la aturdían.

-"Yo creo que puedes elegir el camino, pero tu destino ya está escrito"- suspiró mientras subía sus dedos por el brazo de la chica.

-"Tu, ¿sientes que tu destino está escrito?"-

-"Sí, pero soy feliz, porque mi destino eres tú"- mencionó lo anterior con un susurro mientras se apoderaba de sus labios devotos.

Akane estaba en un sueño, la mariposas de su estomago no la dejaban respirar tranquilamente y sus labios traicioneros obedecían a su amo, porque si Ranma poseía más sus labios, estos lo correspondían con la misma pasión. Quería continuar con la sensación hasta el final de sus día y entendió lo que el joven azabache expresaba… su destino también era él.

Se separó del joven Saotome y en un rápido movimiento desnudó su mano derecha y la marca de una estrella blanca relucía en su piel morena.

-"Eres el bushi!"- mencionó asombrada. Sus sospechas eran confirmadas.

-"Sí"- le ofreció una retorcida sonrisa –"fui concebido el día de la alineación, cuando comprobaron que tenía las características del _bushi, _mi madre se convirtió en la sacerdotisa del templo y mi padre fue el encargado de los guerreros de la Orden… a mí me entrenaron desde que nací, siempre me dijeron que mi destino era encontrar y proteger a _La Elegida_"- se levantó de su lugar y caminó alrededor de la chica –"no te puedo negar que maldije mi destino, me revelé por un tiempo y hasta me fui de la Orden, pero creo que me prepararon tan bien, que llegué a entender que no podría huir de él"- se acercó a Akane y tomando sus dos manos se sentó junto a ella –"Cuando te conocí sentí algo especial y lo supe… eras tú…, eras la persona que he estado esperando y aunque suene extraño comprendí que mi destino es estar a tu lado"- desapareció el espacio que había entre ellos y antes de posesionar sus labios le susurró –"siempre te protegeré, nunca lo dudes"- y se fundieron en un beso lleno de esperanza, amor y fidelidad.

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, sé que no tengo escusa valida, pero han pasado tantas cosas a mi alrededor que me impidieron continuar.**

**Los próximos capítulos serán pronto.**

**Gracias por leer, gracias a todos que han seguido mi historia y gracias a mi Ángel que siempre me apoyo, ayuda y soporta junto a él.**


	6. Confía en mí

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía**

**Confía en mí**

La señora Saotome se jactaba de ser una mujer moderna, con ideas liberales y pensamientos simples. Las reglas milenarias tenía que seguirlas porque eran una guía para tener una vida digna e ilustre, pero a veces las reglas se pueden romper porque creía firmemente que las decisiones más acertadas siempre venían del corazón. Así que cuando no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, seguía sus instintos.

Su corazonada le decía que tenía que ayudar a su hijo… dejar que la relación con _La Elegida_ siguiera su ritmo y por supuesto, no intervenir ni siquiera para prevenirle de su castidad. Así que como siempre su corazón le había dado muchos puntos a su favor, no hablaría con su hijo hasta que algún presentimiento le advirtiera. Aunque como buena Madre, estaría al tanto de los acontecimientos cuando los viera desenvolverse en la fiesta.

* * *

Akane estaba muy nerviosa. Faltaba poco tiempo para que Ranma pasara por ella y la llevara a la Aldea, donde todo estaba listo para el gran festejo. Indecisa aún por su vestimenta, se debatía entre un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa en color rojo un poco escotada y un pantalón corto con una blusa verde de manga larga y cuello en V. Con su mente enfocada en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los llamados de la puerta.

-"Akane… Akane, querida…¿Estás ahí?"- preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

La chica Tendo abrió lo más rápido posible y se encontró con la madre de Ranma y una joven de cabello negro.

-"Hola querida… Disculpa que te moleste pero he traído a una gran amiga de la familia Saotome que quiere ayudarte en tu arreglo personal"- explicó la Sacerdotisa.

La nerviosa joven no contestó. Solo miraba a la Señora Saotome y de reojo a la chica.

-"No te preocupes, la conocemos desde pequeña y es amiga de Ranma también… es una joven de confianza"- explicó la mujer.

-"Disculpe mis modales… pasen"- abrió la puerta dejándolas entrar.-"no es mi intención ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, es que es difícil confiar en la gente con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días"- trató de aclarar la chica peliazul.

-"No te angusties querida, nosotras lo entendemos"- con un movimiento invitó a la joven a acercarse. "Ella es Ukio … amiga de la familia Saotome y te dejaré con ella para que se conozcan… sé que es difícil llegar a un lugar nuevo y no tener a nadie conocido para conversar o hacerse compañía. Bueno las dejo para que se conozcan"- Con una inclinación salió de la habitación.

Cuando la Sacerdotisa cerró la puerta de la recámara, Akane sonrió sinceramente a la joven y cuando la morena la observó también emitió una sonrisa franca.

-"Es un gusto conocerte Ukio"- estiró la mano para estrechar a la nueva amiga.

-"El placer es mío"- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa y apretando firmemente. "Pero dejémonos de formalismos… cuéntame… ¿Qué se siente ser _La Elegida_?"- preguntó emocionada.

-"Estoy muy nerviosa… sabes"- Akane la miró evaluando si podía confiar en ella. Cuando observó sus ojos, vio honestidad en ellos por lo que continuó.-"es mucha carga ser _La Elegida_, en estos días he estado más en peligro, indecisa y nerviosa que en toda mi vida"- expresó tratando de ser formal, pero la traicionó su inconsciente y comenzó a reír. Ukio, segundos después, la siguió con una carcajada armoniosa.

-"Mejor no hablemos de cosas serias, veamos qué te vas a poner para la Verbena"- dijo la castaña relajando el ambiente.

Akane asintió y le enseñó sus dos opciones; de un momento a otro ambas chicas se sentían compenetradas y felices… tenían una nueva amiga.

* * *

El joven policía Hibiki regresaba de sus entrenamientos con los aprendices de guerreros, había sido una tarde difícil, todos estaban muy distraídos, se había extendido la noticia de la Fiesta que se daría en la aldea para _La Elegida_, así que los jóvenes estuvieron comentando sobre el tema toda la clase.

Se encontraba desilusionado, todo mundo se había dado cuenta de la atracción que el joven comandante y la chica Tendo sentían. Era el tema de conversación de toda la Orden y para su desilusión se había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a Ranma tan enamorado, celoso y tan al pendiente de una mujer. Estaba perdido, se había enamorado de un imposible, a leguas se veía cómo ambos sentían lo mismo. Pero tenía que seguir adelante y aunque le doliese, tenía que verlos continuamente y peor aún, su misión era cuidar de ella… bueno ayudar a cuidar de ella porque desafortunadamente Saotome era el mejor guerrero.

Ingresó a su recámara y con agotamiento se duchó y preparó para asistir a la Aldea por la noche.

* * *

La aldea estaba iluminada con focos de colores, en la plaza principal pendían ornatos de papel y faroles. Alrededor de la plaza estaban dispuestas varias mesas con sillas. Ya se encontraban algunas personas riendo y esperando la llegada de los ancianos, así como de _La Elegida_.

El señor Tendo se encontraba complacido, los habitantes de la Aldea los habían recibido con hospitalidad y siempre estaban atentos a sus necesidades, en cuanto habían descubierto que el padre de _La elegida_ era doctor instalaron un consultorio para que pudiera atender a algunos miembros de la comunidad… para él había sido su salvación, su trabajo era su vida y aportar y ayudar a los más necesitados, su misión.

La mayor de los Tendo también se adaptó en la Aldea. En cuanto llegaron fueron alojados en una casa con una enorme cocina, muchas mujeres los recibieron y pronto se hizo de amigas. La vida era tranquila y las personas muy amables y cariñosas… todos se apoyaban, querían y ayudaban, eran simplemente una gran familia.

Nabiki era la más incómoda en la Fiesta, aun no se había acoplado al ambiente que se vivía en la lugar, era aburrido, rutinario e incómodo permanecer ahí. No le interesaba conocer a nadie y por supuesto no había chicos guapos y con dinero cerca. Con un suspiro hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y trató de cerrar los ojos y transportarse a su mundo.

Mousse llegó a la plaza y pronto divisó a la familia Tendo, pudo darse cuenta que la mediana de los Tendo estaba incómoda, aunque no se habían llevado muy bien sintió lástima por la joven... Se acercó a la familia y comenzó a saludar a todos.

-"Buenas noches… ¿cómo se han sentido?"-

-"Hola Mousse, muy bien gracias por tu preocupación"- contestó con una sonrisa Kasumi.

-"Me he sentido acogido por todos"- respondió el Sr. Tendo. Al notar que la castaña no contestaba le preguntó directamente.

-"Y tú Nabiki… ¿Cómo te has sentido?"-

-"Pues es claro que deseo no estar aquí, ¿no? ¿O no he sido muy explícita?"- Expresó con mucho sarcasmo.

Tratando de evitar una situación incómoda Mousse solo asintió, observando a su alrededor se percató que no había llegado su comandante.

-"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"- preguntó el chico de las gafas.

-"Por supuesto jovencito"-

El joven se sentó junto a la mediana de los Tendo y trató de mantenerse tranquilo, a veces la chica lo desesperaba aunque él tratara de ayudarla… bueno esperaría a Ranma y también estaba ansioso de ver a la hermosa Shampoo. Esta vez ella aceptaría un baile y quizás podría robarle un beso. Bueno tendría que concentrarse porque no solo estaba en la fiesta por placer, su líder les había ordenado que estuvieran como guerreros porque lo más seguro es que tendrían que vigilar constantemente.

* * *

Ranma estaba parado ante la puerta de la habitación de Akane, vestía un pantalón chino color negro y una camisa azul turquesa, su pelo estaba recogido como siempre, en una trenza baja. Tocó ligeramente la puerta y esperó que la hermosa chica abriera la puerta. Cuando la joven Tendo apareció detrás de la puerta se quedó un momento sin aliento y su cuerpo reaccionó solo con el perfume de su amada.

La joven vestía un pantalón corto con una escotada blusa roja que contrastaba con la textura de su blanca piel. Sus pies estaban calzados con unos zapatos de tacón que estilizaban sus hermosas piernas y su rostro maquillado solo realzaba su belleza. Esos labios carmesí eran la invitación perfecta para ser probados y la pintura de los ojos hacía que éstos lucieran más grandes y permitía realzar su alma. ¿Cómo era posible no ser provocado con semejante mujer?

Akane estaba en una situación similar, la camisa azul que usaba el Comandante, delineaba cada uno de sus músculos y enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos que brillaban con mayor intensidad. Amaba su cabello, la manera que estaba recogido le daba un toque único… esa era su seña particular.

-"Estás preciosa"- expresó casi en secreto, como si su intención fuera decirlo solo en su interior, sin emitir palabra alguna.

-"Gracias… tú te ves muy bien"- dijo sonrojada.

-"Vamos… todos deben estar esperándonos"- le susurró mientras tomaba su mano.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo pero antes de salir de la Pagoda, la acercó a su cuerpo y con la seguridad que le otorgaba el sentirse correspondido, la besó, con calma y dulzura… saboreó el jazmín de su boca y el aroma de su piel. Su boca se deleitaba con su única dueña. Con ella en sus brazos, su boca degustando su néctar y sus manos embelesándose con su cintura, entendía lo que era la plenitud.

-"Eres mi perdición"- exclamó suspirando y aun con los ojos cerrado. Akane solo emitió una pequeña risa nerviosa. –"Estoy perdido en tí… si no fuera tu protector en este mismo momento te secuestraría y te mantendría tan cerca de mí que estaría embriagado de tu sabor por siempre"-

La joven se estremeció con las palabras de Ranma, ella se sentía extasiada con su presencia. Su aroma la mareaba y perdía contacto con la realidad, era como estar en otro mundo… lejos de todo y de todos.

-"Vámonos, antes que mi yo interno venza a la razón"- y tratando de romper el hechizo en que estaban inmersos, la dirigió suavemente para llevarla a la Aldea.

No hablaron en todo el camino, ambos estaban nerviosos y aún embelecidos. Cuando Akane vio las luces del pueblo, suspiró… estaba perturbada pero ahora por la fiesta. Ranma comprendió su miedo y trató de tranquilizarla.

-"Para los miembros de la Orden eres un símbolo, muchas generaciones han estado esperándote"-

-"Eso no me tranquiliza… ¿qué tal si no soy lo que esperan?"- preguntó con duda.

-"Yo soy el más exigente de todos los miembros… y tú no me has decepcionado, al contrario has superado cualquier expectativa y sé que a ellos les pasará lo mismo"-

Llegaron a la plaza y cuando estuvieron a la vista de todos, fueron el centro de atención. Akane apretó fuertemente la mano del joven Saotome, esperando su intervención… él solo devolvió la misma contraseña.

-"Hija… bienvenida"- expresó la Sacerdotisa.

-"Justo a tiempo, estamos esperándoloes"- exclamó la anciana de la Orden y sin esperar otro comentario se dirigió a la gente. –"Todos deben estar enterados que nuestro Guerrero Ranma Saotome ha encontrado a _La Elegida_, por lo que ahora estamos celebrando este evento y después de tantos años de esperarla, por fin está aquí… así que comencemos con la Fiesta."- cuando la matriarca terminó su frase, se escuchó la música y los murmullos de los pobladores como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Hija, tu familia está ahí. Tu padre ha estado esperándote"- señaló la Nodoka hacia una mesa frente a la cual estaban su padre, sus dos hermanas y Mousse, un poco alejada de la música.

-"Gracias"- y se dirigió a saludar a su padre y hermanas.

Ranma observó con ojo crítico a todos los pobladores, había dado instrucciones a algunos guerreros para que se distribuyeran por toda la plaza para cuidar a la joven Tendo y a su familia. Encontró fácilmente a Rioga que estaba saludando a Ukio en la mesa de sus padres y de los ancianos. Mousse estaba con la familia de Akane, Rao estaba en el centro de la plaza muy cerca de la música y Zero estaba en la calle principal… todos aparentaban disfrutar de la fiesta y ser parte de los relajados habitantes. Siguió muy de cerca a Akane y cuando terminó de saludar a todos en la mesa de su familia, se acercó e hizo una advertencia.

-"Recuerda que yo te cuidaré, no hagas más difícil mi labor y baila cada una de las piezas que desees solo conmigo"-susurró en el oído de la chica, tratando de controlarse y no besar ese blanco y largo cuello.

* * *

Shampoo estaba llegando a la plaza y examinó todos los detalles, desde la decoración hasta la actitud de la gente. Nunca en sus años con la Orden había visto un festejo de este tipo. Un ardor en el pecho se estancó en su garganta y su mirada se endureció cuando divisó a su Comandante susurrándole a la peliazul algo en el oído.

Tenía que hacer algo… no permitiría que una chica sin muchos atributos ganara la batalla. Sabía que se enfrentaría a muchas mujeres por el comandante, por lo que siempre estuvo preparada para la guerra. Hoy estaba dispuesta a coquetear descaradamente con él, si no para obtener su atención, mínimo darle muchos celos a la supuesta _Elegida_.

Con paso firme se encaminó en dirección de Ranma, podía sentir las miradas lascivas de muchos caballeros y su seguridad regresó a ella. Estaba disfrutando de esa atención, se había puesto un entalladísimo vestido chino color rojo, que enmarcaba su voluptuoso busto y sus delineadas caderas. Estaba convencida que mínimo el comandante la vería.

Mousse estaba delirando, percibió que su amada china llegó cuando algunos hombres volteaban para recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer que se dirigía a la mesa. Estaba despampanante, ese vestido adornaba su cuerpo y mostraba claramente sus curvas. Cuando Shampoo saludó a los presentes, vio la desfachatez con la cual se acercaba de más a Ranma e incluso lo besó en el contorno de los labios… situación que incomodó a todos en la mesa y más allá.

-"Cuidado… no te he dado mi permiso"- expresó Ranma con el ceño fruncido y con ira contenida mientras separaba a Shampoo.

-"Sólo trataba de saludarte como ayer"- exclamó sínicamente.

-"Eso fue un malentendido"-

-"Ayer lo disfrutaste"- dijo la china con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"Te aclaré la situación en el momento y espero no volver a recordártelo"- Ranma, enfurecido, la separó bruscamente de su cuerpo y caminó hacia la mesa de sus padres.

-"Cómo cambian de humor los hombres… ayer era tan ardiente"- habló alto para ser escuchada por la chica que estaba en la mesa, con gracia y movimientos exagerados fue a la mesa de los ancianos.

* * *

Akane estaba atenta a la reacción de la chica policía, le quedaba claro que estaba ofreciéndose a Ranma de la manera más atrevida que le era posible. Una semilla de duda estaba en su corazón y aunque trató de ser indiferente escuchó claramente todo el diálogo de la pareja. Cuando fue rechazada, la reacción de Akane fue totalmente diferente de lo que Shampoo esperaba… la menor de los Tendo estaba feliz, entendía a la perfección lo que sus ojos vieron y en vez de que la semilla de la duda germinara, simplemente la arrancó de su corazón y la desechó con seguridad.

Miró cómo Ranma regresaba a ella en cuanto la chica policía se fuese de la mesa, con angustia en su rostro la vio directamente a los ojos y antes que dijese algo, le extendió la mano y la invitó a bailar.

-"Quiero aclarar la actitud de Shampoo"- dijo el comandante al oído de la chica.

-"No tienes que hacerlo"-

-"Quiero hacerlo"-

Ranma explicó detalle por detalle lo que había sucedido aquella mañana y le dijo cada palabra emitida por los protagonistas. Cuando terminó de explicar, esperó nervioso la reacción de Akane.

-"Te vi besándote con ella… yo no quise preguntarte, aunque ya me habías besado, no habíamos quedamos en nada y pues creí que te aprovechaste de la situación."-trató de ser lo más sincera posible.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-

-"Porque creí que no había nada entre nosotros y que solo malinterpreté lo que había sucedido"-

-"Jamás te quedes con la duda… pregúntamelo y juntos lo solucionamos"-

Sin esperar réplica, la acercó más a su cuerpo y disfrutó del baile, la sincronía de sus cuerpos y de su aroma.

* * *

Shinosuke llegó tarde a la fiesta del pueblo, tuvo que buscar a su abuelo una transcripción especial que hace muchos años nadie solicitaba, por lo que duró cerca de tres o cuatro horas en el sótano hasta que dio con el manuscrito.

La anciana de la Orden la necesitaba inmediatamente, así que tuvo que entregarla en el momento, razón por la cual tardó más de lo que esperaba en su arreglo… deseaba verse muy bien porque estaba ansioso por bailar con Akane.

Cuando llegó, buscó a la joven _Elegida_ en alguna mesa pero la encontró en la pista bailando muy cerca del Comandante Saotome. La pareja irradiaba luz… él podía ver lo especial que era la cercanía del otro. Sería muy difícil competir con semejante situación. Esperó que la pareja regresara a la mesa y cuando Akane descansó dos piezas, fue por ella.

-"Akane… ¿bailarías conmigo?"-preguntó un nervioso guerrero.

-"Claro"-

La peliazul se levantó para ir hacía la pista, cuando una mano fuerte le sostuvo su muñeca. Ranma tenía oscurecida su mirada y la quijada apretada, Akane sabía que estaba molesto.

-"Ten confianza en mí… tú estás en mi corazón y a él solo le concedo una pieza"- le susurró al oído lo más dulce que pudo.

La joven se dirigió a la pista ligeramente nerviosa pero muy segura. No bailaría más de una pieza con Shinosuke, no deseaba tener problemas con Ranma, no después de hablar claramente.

* * *

Ranma veía todo a su alrededor color rojo, su mirada estaba fija en la pista, sus sentidos estaban despiertos y todo su ser se encontraba a punto de perder el control. Veía a Shinosuke platicar en la pista con su hermosa Akane. La estaba haciendo reír y también tocaba su cintura. Cuando sus extremidades se movieron para defender lo que era suyo, una mano detuvo su avance. Mousse estaba sujetando su brazo fuertemente y cuando el comandante Saotome abrió la boca para protestar, terminó la música y observó que su _elegida _estaba regresando a la mesa.

Akane despidió a Shinosuke y fue directamente con Ranma. Vio cómo era detenido por Mousse y cuando llegó, el joven de las gafas los dejó solos. La bella chica tocó la mano del descontrolado guerrero y lo miró a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa y en un instante su semblante cambió.

* * *

La fiesta estaba a punto de acabar, todo salió perfecto y los aldeanos estaban muy contentos… al parecer la velada resultó mejor de lo esperado. Por lo que los ancianos de la Orden se despidieron y pronto la plaza comenzó a desalojarse.

Ranma acompañó a Akane a su habitación, los dos estaba tranquilos habían disfrutado de la compañía de sus amigos y familiares. La velada fue muy agradable bailaron juntos toda la noche y platicaron de cosas cotidianas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Ranma se acercó para besarla… fue otra vez suave, un beso cargado de emociones y deseos. Akane levantó los brazos y acarició el cabello del comandante. Le encantaba su cabello, sedoso y largo. El joven suspiraba con cada toque y en un instante la aprisionó contra la pared y sus manos tomaron el control de su cuerpo… la deseaba… demasiado.

El sentido fue sustituido por el deseo y la lógica fue reemplazada por la pasión, todos y cada uno de sus impulsos fueron motivados por el amor.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, por favor dejes sus comentarios… no importa que sean jitomatazos…

Bueno quiero saludar a todos aquellos que me ha leído y también a los que se entretienen en dejarme un Review…

_**Madame**_, muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das. Actualizare más seguido y espero seguir con tu interés y también tener de vez en cuando tus comentarios… son muy valiosos para mí. Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas.

_**Bren,**_ Hermana sin tu aliento estaría perdida.

_**Liz**__**, **_Amiga gracias por tus porras y fanfarrias.

A todos aquellos lectores que están conmigo… gracias.

**En el siguiente capítulo descubrirán al espía…** ¿Alguien ya descubrió quien es?


	7. El Espía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… son de la maestra Rumiko… pero la historia es toda mía.**

**Capitulo 7 El espía**

Cuando un par de amantes se besan descubren el placer de una caricia otorgada por la simple sensación de devoción y amor. En la puerta de la habitación de Akane, Ranma acariciaba la suave espalda de su elegida, embelesándose con cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras su lengua exploraba la cavidad de su boca. El cúmulo de emociones se atascaba en la mente, evitando cualquier acción lógica. No solo era deseo físico y emocional también era una sensación extraña, un sentido de pertenencia y de complemento.

Los suaves murmullos de la noche adornaban el cuadro perfecto para el romance, cuando estaba a punto de perderse en el descubrimiento del otro, Ranma percibió unos pasos acercándose en dirección de ellos, sin dejar de acariciarla, tomó la manija de la puerta y arrastró a Akane dentro de su cuarto mientras cerraba con seguro la habitación.

Levantó el rostro sonrojado de su _Elegida_ para mirarla a los ojos. Su par de gemas estaban oscurecidas por el deseo, su respiración era rápida y profunda mostrando su pasión; pero su cariñoso roce le demostraba su entrega. Volvió a besar esos deliciosos labios y continuar en el mismo lugar donde se quedó.

Akane dejó de pensar desde hacía mucho tiempo. El calor del cuerpo de Ranma, las sensaciones que despertaba cuando la acariciaba, cuando devoraba su boca, con la dulzura de mirada; la transportaban a otro mundo. Ella solo percibía el ancho y fornido pecho, sus rugosas pero exquisitas manos y su delicioso sabor y aroma. Cuando la separo de su cuerpo se percató que estaba dentro de su habitación y era observada por él, antes de emitir algún comentario la aprisionó nuevamente en sus brazos y continúo con la deliciosa tortura.

Ranma besaba el blanco cuello y su mano levantaba la blusa que cubría su delgada cintura. Su boca bajo hasta encontrar el inicio de sus pechos y su corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviese en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Despacio le quito la blusa y se deleito con su silueta, la suavidad de su piel y su sonrojado rostro. Era una diosa personificada… deseaba con todo su ser formar parte de ella, besar y descubrir todos su secretos, encontrarse en el nirvana cuando sus cuerpos y corazones se unieran.

Akane con osadía se acercó a él y lo beso fieramente, quería sentirlo muy cerca, fundirse con él, por un momento ser uno. Ella sabía que nunca se había sentido así con alguien y jamás se volvería a sentir. Estaba dispuesta a comprometerse con él de todas maneras posibles, demostrarle su amor en todos los sentidos.

Ranma con un rápido movimiento la elevó y llevó su delicada figura hacia la cama, cuando la dejó entre las sabanas, la miró detalladamente y se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, sin miedo, sin culpa y con todo su corazón. Una pizca de duda asomo en su conciencia y tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Mousse despertó muy temprano y comenzó con el ejercicio diario. Desde que llegó _La _Elegida el prácticamente vivía en la aldea. Su misión era cuidar a la familia Tendo y prevenir cualquier imprevisto. En pocos minutos algunos niños lo rodearon para ver sus katas y como utilizaba la naginata*. La mediana de los Tendo también despertó muy temprano, no podía dormir, la estadía en la aldea era abrumante desde que estaba ahí su humor era cada vez peor. Nabiki observó en la orilla de la aldea algunos niños reunidos atentos a una figura que se movía muy rápido. Era un chico que desde lejos podía darse cuenta que era fornido, alto y de muy buen ver. Conforme se fue acercando, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver el pecho desnudo del guerrero. Solo a unos pasos del círculo, se percató que el guerrero no era otro que Mousse. Se sorprendió con el descubrimiento y por primera vez en los últimos días su corazón latió de alegría.

El joven guerrero se desconcertó cuando la figura de Nabiki lo observaba. Aunque ella era un pedante, mandona y malhumorada, su presencia era agradable. Su figura era delgada y agraciada y esos ojos chocolates eran hechizantes. Con un movimiento difícil terminó con su ejercicio matutino, muchos aplausos y gritos infantiles lo regocijaron.

Cuando los pequeños se retiraron comentando lo fantástico que era ser un guerrero de la Orden y las grandes hazañas que harían, unos ojos azules y cafés se encontraron.

-"Buenos días"- Saludo con una sonrisa a la mediana de los Tendo mientras se secaba el sudor de su pecho.

-"Buenos días Mousse, jamás pensé que fueran tan buen artista marcial"- expreso la joven tratando de parecer muy tranquila pero su corazón galopaba ferozmente.

-"Gracias, viniendo de ti ese es un gran cumplido"-

-"Realmente me quede un poco impresionada, pensé que no podrías ser tan bueno cuando tienes una pésima visión"-

-"Tengo más sentidos despiertos… recuerda que cuando uno de los sentidos es menor, los otros se agudizan"- explicó sin sentirse ofendido.

-"Te mueves muy bien"- expresó con una voz mas profunda y con una mirada distinta.

-"Te invitó a dessayunar"- le dijo divertido, se puso su camisa y mientras le tomaba la mano para guiarla, decidió que Nabiki le agradaba… mucho.

El aroma de jazmín y la fresca brisa de flores, despertó a Ranma de sus sueños. Con pesadez abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue el paraíso de cualquier enamorado. Su musa estaba abrazada a él, su piel estaba expuesta y su cabello corto estaba esparcido por la almohada. Recordó lo que había sucedido anoche y la abrazó con posesividad.

Akane no había tenido ningún sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido sin complicaciones y toda la noche. Sintió los brazos fuertes de alguien y la pesadez de un cuerpo junto a ella. Con una sonrisa en sus labios abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro alegre de su comandante.

-"Buenos días, hermosa"- le dio un beso en los labios mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-"Buenos días"- cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

-"Preciosa, me tengo que ir, no quiero que malinterpreten nada…"- la volvió a besar dulcemente, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse. –"para evitar cualquier problema saldré por la ventana"- se acercó a ella y la besó pero ahora apasionadamente-"no te preocupes vendré por ti en una hora para ir a desayunar"- cuando ella iba a responder la interrumpió con un beso –"No acepto negativa… y otra cosa… jamás dormí tan bien como hoy… espero repetirlo otra vez"- esto último lo dijo mientras saltaba fuera de la ventana.

Akane solo emitió un grito mientras corría hasta la ventana para ver al ágil Saotome brincar hasta el techo e ingresar como si nada a su ventana. Con un suspiro volvió a su cama y cerró por unos minutos sus ojos para recordar la hermosa noche que pasó con Ranma. Recordó cada detalle de sus besos, cada caricia y cada palabra, ella deseaba también volver a despertarse junto a él. Con un grito de alegría se levantó y se metió a la ducha para estar arreglada cuando su Protector se presentará ante ella.

La hermosa china estaba en el comedor de la Orden esperando el ingreso de un guerrero. Desde anoche estuvo planeando muchas cosas, su mente incansable estuvo meditando los caminos a seguir, maneras de ganar el corazón de su Comandante. Su principal objetivo era alejar a La Elegida de su Ranma para que este estuviera disponible e incluso dolido y de esta manera atraparlo para que nunca se alejara de ella. Requería de un plan preciso e involucraría a más personas, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer los que fuera necesario para quedarse con el Gran Ranma Saotome.

En la puerta del comedor ingreso un guerrero alto de ojos azules y postura tranquila. Shampoo lo observó detalladamente, el joven tenía un buen aspecto. Su cuerpo era atlético y su cabello negro contrastaba con su claro rostro. Era alto y su mirada azulada mostraba su tranquila alma. Lo vigilo durante su desayuno. Cuando termino sus alimentos salió para continuar con su rutina diaria pero fue interceptado por la guerrera.

-"Buenos Días"- saludo con una gran sonrisa la chica peli purpura.

-"Buen día"- saludo extrañado el tímido joven.

-"Tu eres Shinosuke ¿Verdad?"-

-"Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"-

-"Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado… ¿te gustaría caminar conmigo unos momentos por el jardín?"-

Shinosuke siempre fue un chico tímido, aunque tenía fortuna con el sexo opuesto no era muy bueno con las palabras, olvidaba fácilmente las fechas e incluso confundía los nombres de las jóvenes que alguna vez cortejó. La relaciones amorosas no era su punto, solo son la chica Tendo se sentía él mismo. La dulzura de su mirada y su sincera sonrisa hacía que todo fuera fácil, simplemente se sentía aceptado, por lo que todo era simple cuando estaba con ella.

Con la joven china se sentía con incertidumbre, su mirada no era sincera y su sexto sentido le advertía peligro, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que la chica iba a decirle.

-"Después de ti"- le dijo amablemente y la siguió hasta el centro del jardín.

Ranma y Akane estaban desayunando en completo silencio, ambos se miraba y de vez en cuando una sonrisa salía de su rostro. Cada uno de ellos recordaba detalles de la noche anterior y a veces se sonrojaban.

No hacían falta palabras cuando estaban juntos, era tan agradable que no era necesario entretenerse con comentarios o platicas. Ver morder un pan tostado o tomar el vaso de jugo era suficiente. Porque estaban tan felices que la simple compañía de cada uno era suficiente para sentirse dichosos.

Estaban en su mundo cuando un guerrero interrumpió su desayuno y su ensoñamiento informando que ambos eran citados por la anciana en 30 minutos en la sala del Consejo. Ranma afirmo su asistencia.

Ranam reflexionaba sobre su papel las profecías de Nara, La Elegida era un símbolo muy importante no solo para él, sino para toda la humanidad. La transacción a la Nueva Era solo podía llevarse a cabo con los lineamientos establecidos por las profecías, por lo que estaba consciente que su relación con Akane debía informarse.

Con un suspiro y una nueva preocupación se levanto de la mesa. Ambos salieron hacia el jardín para caminar esperando el correr del tiempo y asistir a la reunión con la anciana, sabían que una nueva profecía les iba a ser revelada.

Cuando se alejaron del bullicio del comedor, Ranma acercó a su elegida y besos con reverencia sus labios. Saboreando el adictivo sabor de su boca.

-"Akane"- dijo con un suspiro.

-"mmm"- emitió la chica con otro suspiro igual de profundo que el del joven.

-"Voy a hablar la anciana al finalizar la reunión, necesito su consejo y su aprobación… tu sabes que está en juego más que nuestros corazones"- expreso con una confianza que incluso a él le sorprendió.-

-"Lo sé… pero aún no sabemos que yo sea La Elegida"-

-"Eres La Elegida, yo no tengo duda"-

-"Pero los ancianos de la Orden aun no están seguros, recuerda que tenemos que esperar a el ritual que es en luna llena"-

-"Yo estoy seguro que eres La Elegida, no sé… es como… si yo lo supiese… es de lo único que estoy seguro"- explicó con un suspiro.

-"Bueno Ranma esperemos… vamos con la anciana, es hora de enfrentar lo inesperado"- con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa retorcida continuo –"me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto"

Ambos caminaron con las manos unidas hacia el recito de la Orden.

La anciana Colage estaba leyendo el pergamino, pronto revelaría la cuarta profecía a la joven Tendo. Tenía procedimientos precisos de cómo instruir a la chica a la Orden y para su desarrollo espiritual. Escucho un toque en la puerta.

-"Buenos Días anciana ¿podemos pasar?"- pregunto el comandante.

-"Adelante, por favor siéntense"- Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron los dos sillones negros de la sala blanca. Akane quedó frente al espejo y la anciana se movió un poco en su sillón.

-"Akane ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días aquí?"-

-"Muy bien, creo que me estoy acostumbrando"-

-"Me alegra, de ahora en adelante necesito que dediques todas la mañana a entrenar"- mirando al joven Saotome –"Ranma necesito que la entrenes, le enseñes lo básico para que pueda defenderse"-

-"Con gusto… aunque creo que ya sabe un poco del tema"- esto último lo dijo con orgullo y una pizca de diversión. Era un chiste solo de ellos.

La anciana sonrió un poco cuando puedo ver en los ojos del joven Comandante un brillo especial al hablar de la joven. Sin duda alguna la chica Tendo lo tenía impresionado, no solo por su belleza si no también porque poseía algunas otras cualidades.

-"Muy bien… bueno Akane, hablaremos de la cuarta profecía… esta predicción habla del nacimiento del Yami…"- la anciana estaba ansiosa se movía en su asiento mas de lo normal.

-"¿Qué es el Yami?"- preguntó Akane.

-"Su nombre significa oscuridad"- la anciana desenrollo el pergamino –"La cuarta profecía habla del su nacimiento… dice así: Junto con el Bushi una sombra despertará que oscurecerá el corazón de los hombres. Nacerá de la unión de un hombre puro y una mujer negra. Se gestará el mismo día de la alineación cósmica y tendrá una marca de una estrella oscura en su brazo izquierdo, él tratará de evitar que la humanidad transcienda a la Nueva Era, tratando de destruir la limpieza de La Elegida."-

Con cierto desconcierto Ranma miró atónito a Akane.

-"¿Qué significa la limpieza de La Elegida?"- preguntó el joven comandante

-"Todos en la Orden tratamos de encontrar un significado, algunos creemos que se refieren a la inocencia… a su virginidad, otros creen que se refiere a sus convicciones, pensamiento limpios del mal"-

-"Eso no me convence que sea limpieza"- expresó Akane.

-"Son deducciones, algunas profecías no son tan claras por lo que tenemos que interpretarla"- mencionó la anciana

La habitación queda en silencio, tres mentes comenzaban a buscar una respuesta. Después de unos minutos de silencio Akane se miró al espejo y recordó un sueño que tuvo hace unos días.

-"En un sueño… me vi sucia, con lodo, el cabello maltratado y enredado, me sentí muy mal. Traté de limpiarme con agua y jabón pero la suciedad no se movió. Recuerdo que estaba desesperada porque sentí que la inmundicia traspasaba mi piel y afectaba mi cuerpo. Entraba corriendo a mi casa y vi a mi madre, le dije que estaba sucia, impura… esa palabra me sorprendió cuando la dije en mi sueño y por eso se me quedo muy grabado… bueno, ella me contesto que la pureza o la suciedad se lleva solo en el corazón no en el cuerpo"-

La anciana observó sorprendida a Akane… ¡encontró la respuesta por ella misma!... estaba claro que los sueños de la chica revelaban mas allá de sus entendimientos cotidianos. De repente todo encajaba, Colage recordó la quinta profecía y sonrió de una manera extraña… ahora comprendía muchas cosas

-"Ahora entiendo… se refiere a tu corazón, a tu alma"- se levanto de su silla y camino con su bastón –"siempre creí que el Yami era tu Némesis pero creo que … vengan mañana tengo que hablar con los ancianos"- con energía la anciana fue a la puerta y llamó a un guerrero dándole indicaciones de lo que necesitaba.

-"Akane… no necesito el ritual para saber si eres o no La Elegida"- miró a la joven Tendo con orgullo –"Chicos los veo mañana después del desayuno, entonces veremos la siguiente profecía."-

-"Espere anciana…"- le dijo Ranma un poco nervioso. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó alrededor de la habitación blanca, buscando las palabras exactas-"Deseo informarle que a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de tratar a la joven Tendo… he desarrollado sentimientos hacía ella… como creo que soy correspondido"- miró de reojo a la chica la cual asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo –" solicitó su permiso para salir e informar que…"- no lograba encontrar la palabra, estaba muy nervioso, sus manos le sudaba y su boca no emitía ningún sonido.

-"Son novios"- dijo la anciana muy tranquila. Ranma y Akane estaban sonrojados pero afirmaron –"Me alegro por ustedes y tienen mi bendición… solo que hasta todo esto se arregle tengan cuidado de no arriesgar la pureza de La Elegida"- ambos se sonrojaron intensamente –"bueno chicos los veo mañana"- Con nerviosismo la pareja salió de la habitación dejando a una anciana muy feliz… aspirando el amor de juventud.

Rioga terminó de desayunar con algunos discípulos, ese día no vio a Mousse ni a Ranma. Era extraño que Mousse no se hubiera parado en el comedor pero tal vez fue a hacer un encargo del comandante. Necesitaba un poco de aire y deseaba despejar su mente por lo que decidió salir a pasear al jardín principal, tal vez encontrar un hermoso árbol lejos del ruido y descansar unos minutos. Encontró uno grande y frondoso, en la base había pasto verde y corto. El lugar era perfecto para descansar. Se sentó, recargó su espalda en el tronco y cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir… la noche anterior se desveló y ya llevaba algunas noches que no dormía muy bien.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba relajándose, escucho una pareja que se detenía cerca de él. Trató de no escuchar la conversación pero hablaban muy alto.

-"No me interesa"- dijo el joven

-"Tienes que se proactivo, si dejas que el camino libre solo empeoraras la cosas para ambos. Ellos se harán pareja y nosotros nos quedaremos solos"- dijo la voz de una chica que conocía.

-"No me interesa"-

-"Necesito que me ayudes… podemos sacar ventaja de las cosas. Los dos estaríamos beneficiados… tendríamos a la persona que nos interesa y además puedo darte algo de dinero"- definitivamente la voz era de Shampoo.

-"No me interesa"- dijo molesto el joven

-"Me tienes que ayudar"- afirmó con una voz cargada de ira.

-"No te voy a ayudar… Akane es una buena persona y ella tiene derecho a elegir lo que quiera… me gusta pero jamás le haré daño"- ahora la conversación logró la atención de Rioga

-"Si no me ayudas, tendré que actuar por mi cuenta y talvez tu querida Elegida no resulte bien"- su voz era oscura y profunda.

-"No le hagas daño… te delataré"-

-"Ja… Yo no lo hago sola… hay mas personas que están interesadas en La Elegida"-

-"No te atrevas… porque si lo haces entonces te las veras conmigo"-

-"No podrás tocarme… soy mas fuerte y ágil que tú, además ya he dicho lo que sé… matarán a tu Elegida"- lo encaró con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia –"Si no me ayudas me encargaré que no vuelva a abrir los ojos… e incluso la entregaré a Kuno"- dijo sin miedo.

Rioga estaba atento a la conversación, el sueño y cansancio se perdieron con el inicio de la plática de Shampoo. Estaba seguro que ella era la espía que estaban buscando… siguió escuchando para conocer los detalles.

-"No lo haré"-

-"Tienes hasta esta noche para aceptar o yo misma me llevaré a la chica… y si intentas hablar con el Comandante negaré todo y les diré que te escuche hablando con Kuno sobre el rapto de la joven Tendo"- había desden en su voz –"a mi me creerán mas que a ti llevó mucho tiempo trabajando hombro a hombro con Ranma… te veo aquí mismo a las 8 en punto, de lo contrario me encargaré de La Elegida y no será para nadie"-

Rioga escucho los pasos de Shampoo alejarse… tenía que hablar con Ranma pero antes necesitaba hablar con el joven involucrado. Se levantó y caminó hasta encontrar a un chico con la cabeza agachada y hombros caídos… se veía cansado. Cuando lo miró enseguida lo reconoció

-"Shinosuke"- le habló en un susurro.

*naginata: es un arma usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja clavada en una asta larga. Se asemeja a una alabarda europea, pero solamente con una hoja curva y de una gumía colocada en su extremidad.

Hola otra vez… bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… por fin la espía era Shampoo… muchos le atinaron y otros los sospechaban.

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me escriben, cada Reviews es un alimento para mí… pero también agradezco a todos los lectores silenciosos.

**Liz:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.

**Aniyasha:** Gracias por tus palabras, sus comentarios son la gasolina de los escritores. En cuanto al Lemon más adelante…

**Sara:** Gracias por tu comentario, me he tardado un poco pero espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo nuevo

**Usagitendo-saotome: **Me da gusto que mi historia t guste… es muy bueno recibir este tipo de Reviews. La conexión que hay entre Ranma y Akane también me parece hermosa. Y le atinaste … es Shampoo.

**Madame:** Que puedo decir… me honras con comentar en mi historia, espero que este capítulo te agrade y continúes conmigo. Gracias amiga.

**Tami-92:** Jajajaja, eres genial… efectivamente es Shampoo y también no mi santo de devoción, es el personaje que mas odio de Ranma.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado… Me gustaría saber su opinión…

Saludos y hasta la próxima


	8. La trampa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… son de la maestra Rumiko… pero la historia es toda mía.**

**Capitulo 8 La trampa**

Shampoo no quedo conforme con la conversación que tuvo con Shinosuke, ya que sentía que le faltaba ese deseo obsesivo por la mujerzuela Tendo. Tenía que buscar otro aliado. Ella nunca dejaba los ases en un solo juego.

Caminaba por el sendero cuando vio a Ranma y Akane platicando. Su cuerpo hirvió de coraje y casi fue capaz de acercarse y retar en duelo a la "fea _Elegida_" cuando miro que algo se movía en la esquina de un árbol. Se enfoco y distinguió a alguien espiando a los jóvenes. Una mujer que también estaba obsesionada con el gran Ranma.

Con una sonrisa triunfal se dio la media vuelta y supo quien se convertiría en su aliado. Sabia que no lo haría por dinero ni por poder... Si no por una decepción amorosa.

Haposai estaba en el despacho que le había asignado Kuno en la mansión Tatewaki. Era pequeño solo con un escritorio y varias sillas. A su espalda estaban unas repisas donde descansaban libros y abajo algunos cajones donde había pergaminos. Algunos descansaba en el escritorio y el maestro los leía atentamente. Sabia como lograr que la humanidad se quedara estancada en su evolución. Sabias que aunque dependía de una joven, el conocimiento de sus debilidades le daba un poder para detener el cambio. Y sabia que cuando la humanidad no trascendiera él seria el que gobernaría al mundo. Porque el Yami solo era la llave para ingresar al corazón de los hombres, para inyectar el miedo y odio, emociones que hacen a un ser humano influenciable.

El primer corazón que corrompió fue el de su padre. Era una guerrero perteneciente a la Orden de Nara. Yumino fue un líder en la Orden, un gran maestro de las artes y fue su maestro. Como cualquier padre enseño sus conocimientos a su hijo y trato de hacerlo vivir según las normas del bushido. Haposai nunca se apasiono por las normas de honor. Siempre deseo su bienestar antes que el de los de otros. Siempre el control y poder fue su meta. Así que empezó a convencer a su progenitor de las ventajas para ambos, de lo bueno de no pensar en otros, comenzó a inventar mentiras, ha crear resentimiento y odio en su corazón y logro robar algunos pergaminos de la Orden para iniciar con la búsqueda del Yami y de la Elegida.

Todo marchaba como había previsto, aunque la Elegida estaba con la Orden de Nara, estaba tranquilo porque él había vivido mucho tiempo para saber que los celos y el miedo dominan a las personas. Él lo sabia, había logrado corromper a mucha gente.

Sabía que era difícil ir por la Elegida al templo pero tenía que lograr que su corazón puro se llenara de dudas, miedos, celos y odio. Y él tenía un plan.

-"Una vez me comentaste que te revelaste. ¿Por qué?"- preguntó la chica peliazul a su protector.

Ranma estuvo pensativo unos minutos, recordando lo conflictivo que era en esa etapa, los sentimientos de enojo y frustración que tenia eran muy intensos. El pensar que todos esperaban un destino que tenia que cumplir fue agobiante. El sentir no poder elegir quien ser, que hacer.

-"Desde que descubrieron que era el _bushi_ fui entrenado en las artes"- suspirando se levantó de la fuente y comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a Akane –"Mi vida durante el tiempo libre estuvo repleta de entrenamiento y aprendizaje del Bushido. Sé usar todas las armas y aunque no me considero experto en todas, las manejo con maestría la mayoría, todo esto es después de 20 años de duro entrenamiento"

El silencio volvió a rondar entre ellos y Akane comenzó a comprender la sensación de opresión a la cual estuvo inmerso.

-"Llego un momento cuando tenía 18 años que quise ser libre. No sé si puedas entender esto; pero el hecho que durante toda tu vida te digan que tu destino está escrito… es frustrante. Así que quise jugarle una broma al destino. Me fui, durante más de dos años viaje y probé fortuna. Mi conocimiento en las artes me abrió puertas y muchas veces también fui admirado por mi destreza. Durante los años de rebeldía, busque conocimiento; pergaminos, ancianos y nuevas técnicas que me hicieran mejor guerrero".

-"No entiendo"- mencionó la joven Tendo –"si querías alejarte ¿Por qué seguiste con las artes?"-

-"Yo amo las artes. De lo que renegaba es de mi destino como protector"- mencionó el joven de manera intensa y rápida, sin dudar un segundo.

-"Entonces ¿seguiste entrenándote?"- Akane se desconcertó con la intensidad de su respuesta, porque Ranma contesto sin titubeos ni dudas.

-"Claro, Soy el mejor guerrero porque jamás he dejado de hacerlo. Además esos años fuera de la Orden me enseñaron nuevas técnica. Aprendí muchas cosas y entre ellas descubrí que no puedes dar la espalda a tu Destino"-

-"¿Cómo lo descubriste?"- preguntó la peliazul completamente atenta a lo que el joven guerrero narraba.

-"Estuve entrenándome con unos monjes en China. Ellos creen fielmente en la reencarnación y para lograr una técnica importante tienes que meditar durante un mes"-

-"Un mes!"- Akane abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca sorprendida por el tiempo que el joven azabache estuvo sin alimento.

-"Si, un mes"- Ranma rió ante el asombro de la chica. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido lograr ese cometido pero había valido la pena –"Llega un momento durante la meditación que ya no estas solo… tratas de resolver preguntas, encontrar las respuestas a tantas interrogantes que comienza a oír opiniones y a escuchar soluciones."-

-"Espera... ¿Escuchaste voces?"- Estaba absorta con la historia.

-"Si, ofreciendo respuestas a muchas preguntas… pero la que me impacto fue cuando pregunte sobre mi destino. Escuche claramente una voz que me dijo que jamás podría huir de este… sabes por qué?"- miró a la chica Tendo y esta negó con su cabeza -"porque yo lo había elegido".

Akane se quedo en silencio, tratando de entender lo simple de la respuesta y comprendió que elegimos antes de nacer quien seremos y lo que implica esa responsabilidad.

-"Entonces… tu elegiste ser el protector?, ser el _bushi_?"-

-"Si. No sé cuando o en que momento, pero elegí nacer con estas obligaciones y estos dones. Comprendí que ser el _bushi_ era parte de mi"-

Durante unos minutos el sonido de las hojas fue lo único que se escuchó entre ellos. Akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Ranma en sus recuerdos mientras el tiempo pasaba y cada uno esperaba la respuesta del otro.

-"Eso significa que si soy _la Elegida_, ¿es porque también lo decidí?"-

-"Si"- su afirmación fue tan rotunda y concreta, no dejando ni un apéndice de duda.

Sus miradas estuvieron conectadas durante un largo rato hasta que escucharon un par de pisadas acercarse. Ranma se puso en alerta y de pronto Shinosuke y Rioga salieron de entre los arboles con una mirada de angustia y preocupación.

Nabiki iba abrazada de la cintura de Mousse en la moto. Regresaban de desayunar en un restaurante en el centro de Kioto. Cuando él la invitó a desayunar acepto pensando en asistir al comedor pero su sorpresa fue grata al dirigirse a la salida del templo. Mousse le mencionó que necesitaba una distracción ya que si no lo hacia sería capaz de golpear a alguien.

Flash back

- "A donde vamos?"- pregunto la castaña al dirigirse al estacionamiento.

- "Vamos a desayunar"- contesto con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Saldremos?"- pregunto sorprendida y su corazón dio un brinco de regocijo.

Él solo afirmo suavemente con su cabeza. Para ella fue un detalle que significo mucho, ya que estaba desesperada por salir de la aldea, no llevaba tanto tiempo pero se sentía enjaulada. De pronto recordó que le habían prohibido salir de la aldea.

-"No se supone que no podemos salir"- pregunto con sarcasmo pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de miedo. Hace dos días habían ingresado a la aldea la orden que trataba de raptar a su hermana menor y le habían comentado que tratarían de hacer lo que fuera para tenerla; incluso hasta hacerle daño a su familia o seres queridos cercanos.

-"Puedes salir con un guerrero que los cuide y yo soy uno de los tres mejores"- mencionó el chico de gafas con seguridad -"Además si no te saco de aquí eres capaz de golpear a alguien"- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Ella solo se acerco a él y trato de golpear su hombro. Con un movimiento rápido lo esquivo y la miro suavemente con una media sonrisa en su boca.

-"Vez... El problema puede ser que yo sea el mas cercano"- y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Fin flash back

Nabiki sonrió, se la había pasado muy bien con él. Desayunaron arroz con un platillo hecho de harina, ambos estaban deliciosos. Después salieron a dar una vuelta en la moto mientras Mousse le servia como guía de turistas al mencionar lugares o anécdotas de los mismos. Se detuvieron en un local que vendía café y era famoso por sus pasteles de zarzamora.

Sintiendo el aire en su cara y la adrenalina de la velocidad, se sintió libre. Tuvo aunque sea por esos momentos la seguridad de tener decisiones en su vida. Sabias que tenía que apoyar a su hermana con esta gran hazaña. Si ella resultaba ser la elegida entonces el destino de la humanidad estaba en sus pequeños hombros. Entendió que se estaba comportando como una niña mimada, así que se prometio a si misma que estaría mas adaptada a sus responsabilidades.

Apretó mas la cintura de Mousse y con la sensación de tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía suspiro el olor del cabello de su nuevo amigo.

-"Regresemos a la aldea"- le susurro a su conductor.

Mousse sonrió internamente, su plan había funcionado. Nabiki estaba descontenta desde que llego a la aldea y él quería ayudarla. Así que hoy tuvo la gran idea de invitarla a salir para que se relajara un poco, tal vez tuviera un pequeño altercado con Ranma pero se la había pasado muy bien. Cuando sintió el aliento de la mediana de los Tendos en su oído sintió como su corazón tembló un instante y recorrió por su cuerpo una sensación cálida.

-"Con gusto"- comento el joven y trato de despejar sus emociones un instante.

Ukio sentía que su respiración se trababa porque le era tan difícil verlo feliz. Tuvo la sensación de escozor en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que jamás se había comportado de esa manera con ninguna mujer. Su ojos se humedecieron porque vio como se le iluminaban los de él y todo desaparecía con solo mirarla y comenzó a llorar porque esa mujer no era ella.

Escucho a su corazón partirse cuando se dio cuenta que Ranma se había enamorado.

Nunca le había pedida mas que amistad. Alguna vez ella le había confesado sus sentimientos con la esperanza que la viera distinto, mas mujer, mas bella. Solo había recibido un beso en la frente y las palabras mas tristes para una mujer enamorada... "Te quiero como amiga"

Y se conformo con eso. Con su compañía, con su cercanía, con la convivencia como amigos. Se había acercado a su familia y personas mas allegadas a él con la esperanza de ser vista. Pero solo tenía lo que le había prometido: amistad.

Lo había visto besarse con la hermosa Akane, con la Elegida. Y aunque aun no lo creyeran, sabia que por fin lo había perdido. Antes nadie había ocupado su corazón y aun había una posibilidad de entrar ahí, de ser la dueña. Ahora supo que no era ella y solo le quedaba la decepción y la amargura. Sabia que nadie podría llegarle a los talones al gran Ranma. Nunca conocería a alguien tan guapo, noble y hábil como él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de mas liquido y su cuerpo sintió que una parte de su alma se iba, la tristeza amenazaba en poseerla. El dolor se asomaba por su cuerpo y aunque el amor por él seguiría intacto, el dolor de su rechazo le partía el alma.

Ukio solo camino silenciosa de regreso a la aldea con las lagrimas resbalado por su cara y con el sentimiento a flor de piel cuando antes de ingresar a la aldea la joven China le corto el paso.

-"Tener que hablar contigo"- dijo Shampoo sonriente -"conocer también el rechazo y dolor de no ser querida por el"- le dijo bajando la mirada con cierto dolor en su palabras -"juntas podemos vengarnos... Sino ser de nosotras no permitir ser de Akane"

Ukio la miro atenta y por un instante su mente clamo venganza y su dolor trato de esconderse al buscar la infelicidad de otros.

-" Hacer que Ranma se vaya contigo por algo y yo encargame de ella"- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo de satisfacción.

-"Pero ella es la Elegida"- contesto Ukio de manera inmediata y con cierto nerviosismo

-"A nosotros que nos importa. Además aun no lo saben"- se acerco la joven china al oído de la azabache -"creen que no lo es porque no ha pasado la prueba de la pureza. Parece que ya ser de algún hombre"-

Ukio la escucho con desconfianza y la miro a los ojos. Ellos eran las ventanas del alma y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba cargada de dolor, odio y miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle si se negaba.

La venganza era un deseos atractivo para su destrozado corazón pero recordó las virtudes del Bushido. Y supo que no podría hacerle daño a nadie. Incluyendo a Akane. Ella era buena, tranquila y erradiaba paz. Además el hacerle algún daño destrozaría el corazón del guerrero y eso jamás lo permitiría.

Shampoo vio la duda en ella, hasta percibió que se alejaba un poco físicamente. Al final de su discusión mental tuvo un brillo en los ojos y la joven China pensó que había ganado. El rechazo amoroso es un dolor muy fuerte y empaña a muchas personas.

-"Lo haré"- le dijo Ukio mirándola fieramente a los ojos -"pero no le harás daño a Ranma"-

-"claro que no... Recuerda que yo también lo quiero"- le dijo una sonriente Shampo

-"Mañana después del desayuno lo alejare con alguna urgencia y la dejara con alguien a su cuidado puedes acercarte en ese momento. Te daré 30 minutos y no le hagas nada a Ranma. Eso no te lo perdonare"- la joven azabache la rodeo y comenzó a caminar cuando Shampo le jalo el cabello y acerco su oído a su boca.

-"No te atrevas a traicionarme soy una enemiga poderosa y no descansare hasta que te haga pagar"- y sin mas la soltó y con un brinco ágil se alejo rápidamente de ahí.

Ukio se desestabilizo y cayo sentada de espaldas al suelo. En cuanto llegara la noche alertaría a Ranma pero tendría mucho cuidado porque estaba segura que seria vigilada.

Ranma daba vueltas en su habitación. Había escuchado todo lo que había pasado con Shinosuke y Shampo. Si Rioga no estuviera relatando dudaría la veracidad del evento. Miro un instante a su querida Akane y se encontraba sorprendida. Él también lo estaba ya que la traición iba mas allá de un compañero, Shampo era su amiga, una de las guerreras mas cercanas a él. Con molestia y enojo golpeo una pared, mas por descargar su desilusión que por destruir algo.

-"Como pudo traicionarnos?"-dijo con tono dolido el azabache

-"Aun no lo sabes"- le dijo la joven-"quizás solo esta dolida? No?"-

Todos los jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos, ella se encontraba excusando el comportamiento y planes de Shampo a pesar de ser la principal involucrada. Aunque había una leve esperanza de su inocencia, su acciones y comentarios demostraban algo de su culpabilidad.

-"Tal vez no es la espía que creemos pero es traición nuestra misión en la Orden. Ella jamás debería desear entregarte a nuestros enemigos, es algo inconcebible"-menciono Ranma furioso.

-"Tenemos que vigilarla para saber si planea algo"- les dijo Rioga.

-"Tú sabes que Shampo es astuta y fuerte, necesito vigilancia en la torre y también que un par de guerreros nos sigan. También tenemos que informar a los ancianos y a Mousse"- dijo algo derrotado -"espero que no lo tome tan mal. Sabemos que ha estado enamorado de Shampo desde que la conoció"-

La habitación se quedo en silencio, expectantes en el siguiente paso, en la siguiente pelea, en el siguiente suceso.

-"Shinosuke ve a avisar a los ancianos y diles que nos reuniremos en dos horas en el recito principal"- le dijo mirándolo -"gracias por no aceptar la treta de Shampo, te estaré eternamente agradecido"-

-"No traicionaría a mi Orden pero sobretodo jamás le haría daño a Akane"- menciono el joven olvidadizo mirando a la Elegida.

La joven se sonrojo con el cumplido y bajo la vista. Fue un momento incomodo pero a pesar de la situación Ranma se sentía agradecido de tener amigos que cuidaran a su Akane. Y aunque tuvo una sensación de desagrado, ese no era el momento para dejar en claro su relación con Akane.

-"Independientemente de tus motivos te doy las gracias"- miro a Rioga -"Busca a Mouse y también pide que resguarden a su familia con tres de los mejores guerreros y hasta que Mouse regrese no los dejen solos, advierteles que nadie debe acercarse. Incluso deja claro que solo recibirán ordenes de nosotros tres"-

Akane observo como los dos jóvenes seguían las instrucciones del guerrero y estos una vez que inclinaron sus cabeza salieron de la habitación. Ambos se quedaron solos en el cuarto de Ranma. Fue hasta ese momento que ella percibió los detalles; era color beige con algunas decoraciones azules y tenia una cama en el centro igual a la de ella, al final se veía una puerta que probablemente era el cuarto de baño.

-"Jamás pensé que nuestra gente estuviera con los Ankor"- hablo el joven mas como reflexión a si mismo que para la chica.

-"Todo va a estar bien. Tú eres el mejor y se que siempre buscaras la forma de protegerme"- le dijo la peliazul levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a Ranma.

-"Eso no lo dudes nunca porque eres lo mas importante para mi"- la tomo de un brazo y la jalo hasta dejarla apretada a su cuerpo.

-"Es puramente por trabajo?"- menciono coqueta y levantando su rostro.

-"Nada contigo es puramente"- la abrazo a su cuerpo y con su mano delineo su rostro para acercar su labios y besarla apasionadamente.

La anciana estaba en el suelo del recinto principal con dos papiros y sus traducciones. Sabia que se le había escapado algo al traducirlos. La platica con Akane le despertó dudas y nuevas ideas. También la relación emocional que se estaba dando con rapidez entre ella y Ranma.

La profecía mencionaba que el Yami trataría de destruir la limpieza de la Elegida. Pero con el sueño de la joven le quedo claro que se refería a la pureza de su corazón. La quinta profecía mencionan que la transacción a la Nueva Era sería por la Elegida, mencionaba su limpieza. Ahora deducía que la clave del cambio era el corazón de Akane y si era así, Ranma jugaba un papel muy importante. Ahora entendía porque la identidad del Bushi no debía ser revelada porque ambos debían compartir mas que tiempo juntos. La sexta profecía advertía no exponer al Bushi ya que él entrenaría a la Elegida, la duda ahora era ¿Que es lo que tenían que enseñarle? Porque estaba segura que no era sobre las artes.

Collage escucho la puerta abrirse y el anciano de la barba blanca ingreso a la habitación.

-"Collage, me llamaste?"-

-"Buen día, Sasuka. Gracias por venir. Necesito de tu ayuda. Tengo una duda sobre la transcripción de este papiro"- el anciano con curiosidad se acerco y reviso la traducción y lo comparo con el original.

-"No veo anomalías Collage"- el anciano levanto ambos papiros y se los entrego.

-"Podría decir pureza en lugar de limpieza?"- le enseño la palabra en la lengua original.

El anciano se acerco interesado y reviso del texto original. Leyéndolo desde el principio, mas de una vez y en un instante abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a la anciana con duda.

-"Efectivamente esa sería una traducción mas real, ya que no revisamos la combinación de los adjetivos previos y las consonantes del poema. Como lo supiste?"-

La anciana se levanto y saltando se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio. Con una mirada invito a Sasuka a sentarse.

-"Cuando le leí a Akane la cuarta profecía les quedaba la duda que siempre hemos tenido ¿Que significa limpieza? Y ella me contó un sueño que asocio a la palabra donde Akane se ve sucia y no puede quitarse la suciedad, así que va con su madre y ella le dice que la pureza o la suciedad se lleva solo en el corazón no en el cuerpo"-

Los dos ancianos con mas tiempo en la Orden se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Y aunque se veían directamente cada uno estaba absorto sobre el cambio de las traducciones con una solo palabra.

-"Eso significa mucho Collage... Entiendes que puede ser una clave para interpretar las profecías"-le dijo el anciano y la guerrera asintió.

-"Además ella y Ranma comenzaron una relación. Siento que es algo mas importante y que esta ligada a las profecías ... Necesito que investigues que relación hay entre el Bushi y la Elegida. Entiendes que podemos estar muy cerca de la clave para la transacción a la Nueva Era?"-

-"Lo entiendo"- le menciono el anciano con emoción en su voz.

-"Debemos ser discretos y por favor Sasuka no menciones esta platica a nadie. Mañana hablare con ellos de la quinta profecía y esperare que algo ocurra"-

Cuando el anciano le iba a contestar se escucho unos toques en la puerta y después de autorizar el ingreso apareció frente a ellos Shinosuke.

-" Anciana, Abuelo"- hizo una reverencia por respeto y dirigió sus miradas a ambos -"Ranma me envió para pedir una reunión con ustedes en dos horas. Se han complicados las cosas"-

-"Le paso algo a Akane?"- pregunto el anciano Sasuka.

-"No, pero creo que hemos descubierto al espía"-

Mouse acababa de dejar a Taro, Tsubasa y Konatsu vigilando a los Tendo. Estaba cumpliendo completamente con las ordenes de Ranma. Dejo a tres de los mejores guerreros de la Orden a cargo de la seguridad de la familia de Akane

Rioga le platico sobre la problemática con Shampo cuando acababa de regresar del paseo con Nabiki. Fue un shock en el instante. Sintió como se perdió un momento en demasiados recuerdos. Para él, ella había sido muy importante, tenía esperanza que algún día se fijara en él.

Caminaba rápidamente hasta su casa, necesitaba arreglarse para la audiencia con los ancianos y ahí investigaría a fondo. Creería en su inocencia hasta el final y aunque ella era capaz de hacer lo necesario para cumplir con su objetivo esperaba que no fuera capaz de hacer Todo por alcanzarlo. Es decir, llegar al grado de lastimar a otros para quitarlos de su camino.

Solo le quedaba esperar para encontrar la respuesta. Una duda le atravesó... Seguiría amando a Shampoo si ella fuera la traidora?

Ranma daba círculos en la habitación. Caminaba con pasos firmes y decididos, con cada zancada era un pensamiento claro, un razonamiento dado. Él estaba tomando decisiones en su mente, buscando posibles caminos y soluciones. Era un gran líder y un gran estratega y se encontraba sufriendo porque decidirían el futuro de un compañero de combate. Un amigo que había traicionado la confianza y desafortunadamente tenían que enfrentar, quizás en el bando enemigo.

La puerta se abrió y los ancianos ingresaron al recinto. El guerrero rápidamente hizo una inclinación y se sentó junto a Akane. La anciana y los demás se pusieron de frente a los jóvenes. En la pequeña sala del recinto estaban frente a frente ancianos y guerreros.

-"Cual ha sido la emergencia?"- les dijo la anciana mientras los padres de Ranma se acomodaban.

-"Tenemos un posible traidor"- y con una calma que era imposible que Ranma tuviera comenzó a relatar los sucesos del día. En partes del relato dejaba hablar a Shinosuke y Rioga para evitar cambiar palabras o situaciones.

-"Shampoo se trae algo entre manos y obviamente tratara de perjudicar a Akane"- menciono al terminar el relato -" necesito orientación e instrucciones"-

Los ancianos los miraron un instante y Collage hablo con serenidad.

-"Debemos extremar precauciones y esperar el momento indicado para saber sus intenciones, si son solo celos"- la anciana miro fijamente a Ranma -"o es algo mas grave. Así que debemos incrementar al seguridad y jamás dejar sola a la Elegida"- miro a los tres guerreros que estaban detrás de Ranma y Akane -"necesito de su fidelidad y apoyo. Estamos por entrar a una guerra. Una batalla para hacer que la humanidad transcienda o se estanque. Estamos en el momento del cumplimiento de las profecías que hemos cuidado, vigilado y esperado. Ahora es momento de estar alerta. No duden en informar cualquier detalle por mínimo que sea. Contamos con ustedes. Vigilen a esta joven que es la que nos ayudara al cambio"-

Todos estaba atentos a las palabras de la anciana y al finalizar miraron a la Elegida. Cada uno brindo fidelidad a ella. Cada guerrero y anciano daría su vida por protegerla porque era mas que un simple mortal. Con ella la humanidad cambiaría.

-"Todos estamos comprometidos y estaremos alerta. Nada le pasara"- dijo decidido Rioga.

-"Shinosuke, no respondas nada a Shampoo. Desde ahora dedícate a realizar algunas traducciones con tu abuelo y cuando te avisemos deberás trasladarte a la aldea. Así, si aun no hemos descubierto las razones de esta trampa, le seguiremos el juego y fingiremos que le creemos a ella hasta descubrirla. Esta claro?"- el joven olvidadizo solo afirmo -"Ranma si se acerca Shampoo, finge creerle y solicita que Shinosuke salga del templo Ok?"-

-"Esta claro Collage"-

-"Ahora vayan a descansar. Ranma, añana nos vemos en el recinto después del desayuno"- les dijo la anciana antes de salir.

-"vamos comer algo y después ya nos retiraremos a nuestras habitaciones"-

Ukio estaba entrando al comedor cuando vio a Rioga comiendo solo y supo que ese era el momento de advertir a Ranma. Sin prisa tomo sus alimentos y se dirigió a la mesa del chico. Cuando el oficial Hibiki la vio se levanto para saludarla. Y ambos comenzaron con una charla tranquila y sin importancia. Se conocían desde niños y platicaba de sus aventuras infantiles. Cuando quedaban unos pocos en el comedor, la joven nerviosa contó paso a paso el encuentro con la china.

Rioga estaba sorprendido. Nuevamente Shampoo apareció con planes contra Akane en menos de 24 Horas. Tenía que avisar a Ranma y el día de mañana atraparían a la joven China. Le dijo a Ukio que siguiera el plan de la amazona y el se encargaría de avisar a el comandante.

No le harían daño a La Elegida. Era el momento perfecto de atrapar al espía.

-"Me tienes embrujado"- le dijo el azabache entre besos

-"Eso crees?"- Akane siguió besándolo y tomo de forma juguetona su trenza entre sus dedos.

-"No hay duda de eso"- seguía hablando entre besos.

-"Me gustas"-

-"Tu eres mas importante para mi de lo que puedo expresar... Eres mi destino"-

-"Y es por mi o por lo que represento?"-

-"Eso lo tengo claro"- con una sonrisa torcida jalo a Akane y la beso-" me enamore de Akane no de la Elegida. Tu sonrisa que puede detener el mundo, tu rostro es tan hermoso que debe ser pintado por grandes artistas y esos pechos planos no tienen comparación"- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y cambio su cara angelical por una de enojo contenido. Se dejo llevar por la ira y se lanzo a golpear al guerrero.

Él estaba riendo... Divirtiéndose de la cara sonrojada de su Akane, de sus pucheros y su ojos asesinos. Cuando ella se lanzo contra él cayeron al suelo y en lugar de molestarse, la besó.

Entre la ira y los besos, las caricias se hicieron mas atrevidas, mas ardientes. En un abrir de ojos se encontraban en el suelo con poca ropa. Ranma tocaba sus piernas, delineaba sus curvas y sentía la suavidad de su piel. Olía a un día de verano, jazmín, rosas, flores. Quería todo de ella, pero sabia que no debía.

-"Debemos parar"- dijo con la voz ronca.

-"Quiero estar contigo"-

Ranma cerro los ojos. No quería eso. No la perjudicaría. Si la amaba sabia que habría tiempo. Se levanto y se alejo de ella. Estaba en la ventana mirando el atardecer absorto en sus pensamientos y calmando su acalorado corazon.

-"Te amo"- le dijo en un susurro -"y si seguimos adelante perjudicaríamos a mucha gente"- sonrió forzadamente -"te deseos mas que nada pero si ayer pudimos contenernos por otros lo seguiremos haciendo"-

Akane lo miro y ese instante supo que también lo amaba. Era un hombre de honor. Se levanto y se arreglo su ropa. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-"Eso no significa que no duerma contigo... Mínimo despertare mirándote siempre"- dijo Ranma mientras tocaba tiernamente su cabello.

Tengo mucho tiempo que no presento aqui y quiero pedir disculpa a mis seguidores pero tuve un graaaannnn bloqueo de escritor y deje todo por un largo tiempo.. no quiero dejar inconcluso ninguno de mis fic y tratare de no tardar tanto... al menos cada dos o tres semanas subir un capitulo.

Que les parecio? mandenmen sus opiniones... Reviewsssss


End file.
